Looking for a happy ending
by Leigh59
Summary: An unexpected meeting from someone from her past brings up long buried memories and painful feelings. Leaving her wondering when her turn for love and happiness will come. Guests from NCIS will show up from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

**None of it belongs to me CBS and the studios at ABC own it all.**

It was going to be another long day. Is all the Aaron Hotchner can think to himself as he steps off the elevator with Rossi. Knowing they are going to have to wait for the rest of the team members the two men start walk into the coffee shop just off the of the lobby hoping to grab a cup of coffee before they go to the police station

It is what they see that makes the two men stop and watch. Their tech talking to a man and woman. They watch as the woman takes Garcia's hands in hers and kisses her cheeks as only a friend would. They watch as Garcia moves ever so slightly and raises her head standing on tip toe she kisses the very tall man. It is then they notice as she removes her hand from his cheek the man has been horribly injured his face has been burned and he has a prosthetic for his left arm. But it was his eyes that told the story they were filled with sadness even though he was smiling as she pulled away. Penelope says good bye to the couple after a quick exchange of numbers. She gathers her bags and goes to where the bosses are standing.

"Friends of yours?" Rossi asks simply.

Penelope blinks rapidly before she answers. "Yes they are, very good friends. Do we have time to stop for breakfast or are we living on coffee today?"

"Breakfast I'm starving." Rossi answers when he sees the rest of the team walking toward them. Both men turn away from her giving her the opportunity she needs to clear her eyes from the tears they saw forming.

It is late when the get back to the hotel every one of them is exhausted. Twelve hours of searching and gathering leads and they are no closer now than they were yesterday afternoon.

After showering and changing into her pajamas Penelope made sure that she left the connecting bathroom door unlocked so that Hotch could use the bathroom without any problems.

It was just after nine and when she opened up a laptop intending to do some searching for a least a few more hours. After ten minutes she stops and digs through her bag she takes out a small plastic bag with all the ingredients needed for a cup of cocoa. Having no trouble boiling some water in the small coffee pot that comes with the room.

She knows what's wrong she has known for a while now. It was the mornings' unexpected meeting of old and dear friends that gave her the final push needed. Having come to a decision she takes in a deep cleaning breath of air before letting out in out slowly.

Dialing her cell she make a call that she knows will forever change her life. Putting it on speaker she picks up her cup and take a sip as she waits for it to be answered.

"Penny, you called its late I thought you forgot."

"No Kevin I didn't forget. I just got back to my room a half hour ago. I needed to shower and change first."

"Do you have your own room, or are they making you share again?" He asks with just a touch of suspicion in his voice.

" I have my own room. I am sharing the bathroom with agent Hotchner though, he is in the next room:

Hearing his name Hotch stops closing the bathroom door on Penelope's side. Curious as to why his name is being mentioned he listens.

"Why the hell do you have to share a bathroom with him for?"

"I don't know Kevin maybe because I don't carry and they want to make sure they can get to me if something goes wrong." she explains as if she was taking to a five year old.

"You know if you would just say yes we could quit and move to a farm in the country. Get away from all of the crime then you wouldn't need to be protected."

"About that, I have an answer for you, the answer is no. I don't want to move away and I don't want to marry you Kevin."

"Why I thought that you loved me?"

"I do love you but not enough to marry you. Think about it Kevin all we do is fight and bicker. You don't like my job, my friends at the Bureau or away from the Bureau. I don't like your friends either. We have different tastes in music and movies. All you eat is meat and potatoes and bacon doughnuts. I'm a vegetarian. And to top it all of admit it Kevin the sex is lousy and it has been for the last year."

"We can make it work and compromise, Penny."

"Life is to short Kevin and I don't want to settle. You shouldn't have to settle either. The perfect woman is out there for you Kevin I'm just not it and you're not the guy for me either."

" You're right." he tells her softly. "But we did have fun, didn't we?"

"Yes we did have fun." she admits with a smile.

"Penny. ." Kevin start to say.

"I know Kevin. I'm sorry I have to go I'm running a few searches before I go to sleep. Good night." She tells him before she ends the call.

Hotch places his hand flat on the door and starts to close it quietly as he does he hears her whisper "_Oh Alex_." then a soft sob and barely audibly crying.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't say anything to her at all, not while they were in the field nor when they got back to Quantico . But he watched her looking for any signs of distress or pain. But he found none at all and it surprised him, after dating the Lynch for three years almost four but there was none to be fond. Even after she broke the news to the rest of the team she was calm almost to calm but he let it go. Her behavior in and out of the office was the normal, well normal for her. Her work habits were the same she stayed late and always came through for them teams no one complained.

But she was hiding something he knew she was he could feel it. She was a good actress and she knew how to play any part very convincingly. Good or not only time will tell.

With temperatures hovering in the low eighties and high nineties. The agents in the bullpen were shocked when Garcia wearing a light sweater walked into the bullpen. Until they remembered she worked in an overly air conditioned office, the computers that she worked her magic in needed to be kept cool in order to run at optimum levels.

She always started in the bullpen then worked her way over to the catwalk stopping and chatting with giving folders and files while picking up requests for new information.

She knocks on Morgan's open door and smiles as she sees that he has company.

"Garcia I want you to meet my mother, my sister Sarah and her friend Juliette."

"It's very nice to meet you all." Garcia tells them as she enters the room and places some files in Morgan's in box.

Penelope recognizes his mother and sister from a photograph on his desk. It is Juliette that leaves makes the most impression simply by her stance. Garcia has seen it before lots of time in every bar the team has been in every time a beautiful statuesque woman comes near him. She is staking her claim on him doing her best to be a perfect alpha female to his alpha male.

"I'm so glad I finally get the chance to meet you. My son has talked about he people he works with and you're the only one that I hadn't met yet." Mrs. Morgan tells her as she offers her hand.

"He talks about you and his sister too, mostly about how much he misses all of you." Penelope tells her as they shake.

"Derek says that!" Sarah asks straight faced.

"He does. Which reminds me, I have something for you Mrs. Morgan or should I say its for Desiree." They watch as Penelope rifles through the files she is holding until she comes to a stamped envelope addressed to Desiree at their house in Chicago.

"Desiree called about three weeks ago to remind your son to write a letter to the University admissions department. He was out of the office teaching a class I was dropping off file so I answered the phone."

"So you wrote a letter for Derek?" Sarah asks.

"Not exactly. We chatted for a little bit and she told me that she wanted get into the exchange program to study in France for a year. It's her acceptance letter also a paid in full receipt."

"I don't understand Miss Garcia." Mrs. Morgan said softly.

"A woman named Marguerite runs the program and she is friend of mine."

"But what about the cost, how was that paid for?"

"She'll have a good year studying Mrs. Morgan. I'm sorry I have to go deliver more files." she tells the sweetly before she leaves closing the door as she leaves.

"She has a lot of never doing that with out being asked. I mean it's not like she is family or even a close friend for that matter. I firmly believe that work friends should know their place and not get too familiar with our lives outside of work." Juliette tells them all smugly as she leans over and tries to touch Derek's arm only to have him pull away.

"Derek?"

"It's fine Mom. I trust Penelope with my life she has never let me or any member of the unit down. She is more than a friend she is family as close as we work we have to trust one another or we could die out there."

He drops his pen and stands keeping his face void of any expression. He lead his guests toward the coffee area of the unit. Scanning the area as he does looking for Garcia he wants to invite her to join them so that he can thank her too by asking her to join them for dinner as they are all leaving in twenty minutes.

He spots her coming out of Hotch's office with a smile on her face, only to quickly disappear into Rossi's coming out a minute later the smile still in place. He takes a step toward but stops when he sees one of the security officers from the lobby leading a man dressed in Army Chaplain Captain uniform walk closer to her.

Morgan watches as the officer introduces Penelope to the Chaplain and then step back from them to give the two people some privacy.

Penelope knowing that she is being watched and not liking the feeling of being profiled by her friends. She motions the to the Chaplain to walk into the hallway with her for a quieter place to talk.

Not at all liking what he is seeing Morgan quickly opens his cell and calls Hotch and tells him what is going on. He is not surprised at all when he sees Reid closing his cell a few seconds after he does as both Rossi and Hotch come out of their offices and watch as Penelope and the Chaplain talk in the hallway not far from the elevators. Her body language is relaxed and she does not appear to be in any danger at all.

It is when the man hands Penelope a single white envelope and a small blue box that they see her change from their tech they all depend on to a woman full of anguish. It only last for as long as it takes the Chaplain to wipe a tear from her face with a tissue from his pocket. They watch as she takes the tissue from him and thank him before she leaves him in the custody of the guard. She is gone down the hallway before anyone can react.

The men catch up with the Chaplain before he has the chance to enter the elevator they ply him with questions but he refuses to answer any of them. The only information that he will give them is that he was fulfilling a final promise to a soldier that had recently died as a result of injuries sustained from the war.

By the time they get to Penelope's office she is gone. Having given them the slip they find the office empty and all of the computers shut down for the night.

"I'll go get Jack and keep him with me for the night." JJ says as she comes up behind them. "Go on go find out what is going on she trusts you both."

She gave him a key after she was shot she was not surprised to see the door open and both Hotch and Rossi walk in carrying take out bags.

She places the last glass on the table and looks at them with red rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry there is nothing to drink I stopped keeping liquor or any type of alcohol in the place about four months ago. I do have ice tea."

"About the time you broke up with Kevin." Hotch calculated out loud, she nodded yes in confirmation.

"Kitten?" Rossi ask as he picks up a card with a drawing of single buttercup on the front. Reveling an open ring box with a simple but elegant solitaire diamond on a white gold band. He opens the card and reads aloud what he sees.

_Little one- I'm sorry. Alex._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who put this story on their alerts and favorites. For those who left reviews you feed my muse thank you**._

" You knew we were coming?" Hotch asks her.

"I saw you watching me talking to the Chaplain, I assumed that you. You two are like puppies with bones. The only way to get the bone away from you is to feed you what you want the most. And in this case you want to know what is going on."

"I don't know if I like that analogy." Rossi tells her with a smile as he places the spinach manicotti on the cookie sheet before placing it in the oven.

"We can eat salad while the manicotti is heating. And I'll tell why the Chaplain was here. Okay?"

She plays with her salad mostly pushing it around the plate for a few minutes. They know she is gathering her thoughts so they wait and give her the space and time that she needs.

"_You both know that my mother married a man with four older sons. The boys lived with their mother, I saw them once a week or so they came over to see their dad and talk and stuff. Some times to borrow money other times to get help fixing a car. One day not long after I turned sixteen, Mike at twenty one was the youngest of the four boys came over with his friend Alex in tow. They needed help fixing an old beater of a car that they used to get back and forth to college. They came over a lot after that but it always ended up that Mike and our dad would do their thing and Alex hung with me whether in the kitchen or the living room. He became a fixture in our home, soon he started coming over without Mike. My parents never said anything he was polite and well mannered we never gave reason not to trust us. He was five years older than me, and my parents had taught me well they had no worries about us. So they let us be we went out to dinner the movies the beach it was great. Alex was a man of honor and integrity because I was a minor we never did anything other kiss. But boy could he kiss."_

She looked at them when she said the last sentence and she could swear they both smiled ever so slightly.

"_I graduated high school at seventeen and went to Cal-tech I was there a year I was happy doing great in my classes. On my eighteenth birthday he came over with flowers we had dinner the four of us, while my mother and I cleaned the kitchen he went to my father and asked him permission to marry me. He told my father that he had a good job as nurse in the intensive care unit, that he was just recently accepted into the nurse anesthesia program at the hospital. That he would be able to support the two of comfortably, while I could continue going to Cal-tech and get my degree. My father told him no that I was much to young to get married and he wanted me to finish my degree before I was married. That he and my mother wanted me to live and enjoy myself before I settled down to married life with children and the responsibilities that came with it._

_He thanked my father and asked if it would be alright if we could talk on the porch alone for a little while. He told me that he was going away to be taking a new intensive program in another state that we could write and email. But that he really needed to concentrate in order to pass that it was important to him. He held me tight and kissed good-bye."_

The bosses keep silent as she wipes her tears away and takes a few deep breaths.

" _It was two months before the letters stopped coming and the letters that I sent were returned to sender. I heard my parents talking one night in their bedroom my father was ranting to my mother something that he rarely did. Curiosity got the best of me so I listened in I was heart broken. I thought that I had done something or didn't do to make Alex go away and leave me. I really did love him he treated me like a was the most precious thing on the planet. I was livid when I woke up the next morning I never told my them that I overheard them. But I changed I became every single parents worst nightmare overnight. I drank to much tequila, wine and beer. I came home drunk more times than not, and smoked way too much weed. I broke curfew just for the hell of it. Until the day they went looking for me at three in the morning. They were killed by a drunk driver looking for me because I was being vindictive and childish. You know what happened after that."_

" Oh kitten." Rossi says softly.

"_You saw Alex remember he was the man I was talking to in the lobby of the hotel in Texas. He was with his sister they were checking out of the hotel and on their way back to California. We had been talking for about ten minutes before you saw us. Well we wrote and talked on the phone catching up with each other. He told me that he finished the program and entered the army they needed nurses overseas so he went. He crossed trained as a medic so he went out on emergency calls he hurt when his humvee hit an IED. He never told me why he left and I never told him that I knew. And before you ask why, it is because of the pain I saw in his eyes when I kissed him in the lobby. He didn't need any more nor did he need to carry my guilty actions with him too."_

"Penelope what did the Chaplain say to you?" Hotch asks.

"_He told me that Alex had died from his injuries there was a piece of shrapnel that couldn't be removed safely, well it shifted and it killed him. He had made out his will and told the Chaplin the whole story. You see Alex had kept in touch with Mike, and Mike told him what had happened. He wanted me to know that he still loved me and that he was sorry that we didn't elope with at the time."_

" Thank you for telling us Kitten we will keep your secret. Can you tell us why did call you little one?" Rossi asks trying to break the dark mood in the room.

She laughed softly before she answered. "Did you see how tall he was?" When she sees them nod their heads yes she continues. "Alex was a foot taller than me six feet seven inches. With three inch heels and standing on tip toes he still had to slouch to kiss me. That's why I was just short."

Hearing her laugh slightly helped they knew that as much pain she was in she would heal in time. But with ending her three year stint with Lynch and then learning about Alex it would take time. They just hoped that she wasn't hiding anything else or trying to do things on her own she tended to be headstrong and chaos usually followed when Penelope Garcia didn't ask for help.

The laughter was dying down as they started on the manicotti when the door of her apartment was pushed open with force and an order yelling at them to put their hands in the air quickly followed the loud bang. The trio find themselves looking at a Sig-sauer pointed at them.

"Penna?"

"Tony?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Um Tony, could you put your sidearm away. You remember agents Hotchner and Rossi." Turning to look at her bosses Penelope smiles.

Tony nodded then holstered his weapon. "I'm sorry Penelope but the door was ajar and I got worried Abby says that if you get hurt when I'm around she'll kill me then hide the body. It's a pleasure to meet you both again." Tony says.

"It's okay Tony, I understand. The door is broken it doesn't always lock properly. So why are you here?"

"Ducky's gift. I came to pick it up the party is tomorrow."

"Let me go get it for you. There is extra food go get two plates from the kitchen."

"Two?" Tony asks in confusion.

"Smell the air Tony your boss is walking in the hallway, sawdust there is a breeze someone left the window open on the fire escape."

Tony sniffed the air and frowned then he sniffed again and caught a slight scent of the sawdust. "How did you?" is as far as he got before he felt a hand slapping the back of his head.

"She wouldn't be on their team if she wasn't observant and a damn good analyst, DiNozzo."

She left as the men starting talking too much testosterone was in the air she figured that after a few minutes the men would settle down and relax. After all she wasn't a threat to any on them and she wasn't dating any of them either. She was a subordinate and a friend nothing else. What she wanted was for them to leave she want to go light a candle and for Alex and to cry to mourn his death and to cry for what might have been. But she also knew that she had to tread lightly for these men were the best at what they do, putting on her best poker face she returns from the bedroom carrying a small basket and a a small gift box.

She handed the gift box to Gibbs and waited for him to open it. Inside was a beautiful scarf made of out an Alpaca/cashmere blended yarn.

"I found the tartan for his clan that is what the pattern is, I hope he will like it."

"It's beautiful Penelope. Thank you now how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all you already paid for the yarn." She quickly turns to Tony and hands him the basket. "Here I made the tea cozy in the way we talked about plain cream colored yarn with a single thistle on each side in soft browns . And one with the caduceus I did those in gold yarn they fit the Wedgwood teapot that you bought."

"Thanks Penelope and I won't ask how much. But I will fix your lock for you. I think I can use a screwdriver without getting hurt."

"Thanks Tony but there is no need. The whole thing needs to be replaced, I'll hire someone to do it when I can find the time."

"This building has a maintenance company Kitten I saw their van outside when we drove up."

"Yes I know Sir. But I think I'll just hire someone else to do the work. They are always so busy this is not the only building they service."

The agents are experienced enough to see through a snow job when they hear it. All four of them frown.

"Garcia." Hotch says as he takes her by the arm and makes her sit down. " Start talking why don't you want the man in your apartment."

"You have every right to tell me what to do at work. But here in my own home ?"

"Kitten the last time you kept secrets you almost got killed." Rossi reminded her.

She sighed then groaned loudly. "Look I took care of it he won't come in here again he is afraid to."

"I've threatened to spank Abby but if you don't start talking I will spank you." Gibbs tells her as he glares at her.

"No you won't Morgan will hurt you if you lay one finger on me." She tells him defiantly.

"Who am I going to hurt?" Morgan ask as he walks into the apartment. "And why is your door open and not locked?"

"What the hell is this old home week? Why aren't you home with your mother, sister and Juliette ?"

"I told my mother and sister that I had to do something important. As for Juliette she decided to go see some friends in New York. Some how she got the impression that I was already taken."

Tony clears his throat. "Penelope I'd talk if I were you. We aren't going anywhere until you do, and as long as you have coffee you're stuck with us."

"Okay, okay you win! You might as well sit down and eat there is plenty Dave here is from an Italian family so he brought enough to feed a small army. After I got shot I wired my apartment with cameras. I only have them running when I'm not here."

"Good girl." Gibbs tells her as he pour some coffee.

'There was a leak in the bathroom pipes upstairs and it was leaking here and in the apartment under me. I got a call from the building manager telling me that they would be coming by to replace the pipes."

"To make a long story short the guy took my very best underwear set."

"I'm sorry your best?" Tony asks.

"Don't slap him Gibbs. Its an honest question he's has never been married and he doesn't have sisters. He is a man but things like that you need inside information. Most women have three kinds of underwear everyday, extra special ones and ones we wear when all we want is a heating pad and a bag of chocolate."

"I get it, sorry."

"Its not a big deal now you know. Anyway he used them to pleasure himself. Then he left them and the tissue paper they were wrapped in on my bed." she said softly.

"Why didn't you tell one of us, Baby girl?" Derek asks in sheer frustration.

"Because you would have gone all alpha on me. Besides I took care of it." Seeing the look on all of their faces she put her hands on her lap.

"What did you do Garcia?" Hotch asks firmly.

"I called a friend who had access to evidence bags, She bagged and tagged then we made a copy of the video. I put the bags and the original in my safe. We paid a visit to the man in front of his business we threatened him that if he came into my apartment ever again we would show his wife and list him as a sex offender on the national data base. If we ever heard about him doing anything like that to anyone else would do the same thing."

"You're playing with fire how do you know that he is not dangerous? He could come back here and hurt you. With your door lock broken it wouldn't take much to break in. Who did you get to help you?" Gibbs asks.

"I may be a lot of things agent Gibbs but I'm not a snitch. And your glaring doesn't scare me Hotch has you beat on that one. Because when I'm here alone I put a chair under the door knob after I get the door to lock."

"Kitten I'm sorry to tell you but you don't have a choice in this matter. Where is your safe we need the evidence."

Realizing that she has no choice at all. She goes to her small living room and opens the door on her end table. Kneeling down she spins the dial and soon the safe is open.

"Just open it Penelope don't touch the bags." Gibbs tells her as he passes a pair of gloves to Hotch and slips on a pair of gloves of his own. Soon all the agent are wearing gloves.

One by one the bags came out four in total three with ivory silk and one with pink tissue paper. When he pulls out a small handgun he stands clears the chamber and looks at her and waits.

"I'm taking classes and getting the license was easy. It's a Taurus 738 TCP ."

"But why Kitten you hate guns?"

"So all of you would stop worrying about me." she admits softly.

"Oh baby girl we would still worry about you no matter what."

"It's pink! I've never seen a pink handgun." Tony says in surprise.

"Freeze! hands in the air." Is what the six people in the room hear as they stand in her living room holding evidence bags and a small pink handgun.


	5. Chapter 5

"Put the gun down now."

The agents turn and look at the newcomers as Hotch puts the small pink handgun down on the table. It took all Penelope had not to burst out in laughter seeing five highly trained federal agents taken by surprise by two local LEO's.

"Miss. Garcia step away from them and come toward us please." one of the policemen orders.

She lowers her head and walks toward the policemen. "Are you alright they didn't hurt you did they? We got a report at the station that there were strange men entering your apartment and they were all carrying guns. Well after what happened last time the captain was taking no chances at all about your safety."

" Peter you and your partner should really holster your weapons. They are all agents three FBI and two from NCIS." Penelope explains carefully and then introduces them.

"Please accept out apologies agents. But after what happened last time. ."

"No problem at all officers thank you for keeping a close eye on Garcia for us." Hotch tells them. Once again thanking them before they leave.

She looks at the five men and closes her eyes tightly before as she gathers her thoughts.

"We all know that there is nothing that you can do other than scare the crap out of the maintenance man. He had permission to be in the apartment. He didn't take anything. I admit what he did was gross, but maybe that's how he get off. But he hasn't done it since."

"How do you know Kitten?"

"Well my friend and I take turns calling the apartment where he is scheduled to do repairs. We ask if everything was repaired to their satisfaction, and if everything was left neat and tidy."

'I'm not even going to ask how you get the information about the scheduling, don't do it again." Hotch orders firmly.

"Yes Sir."

"By the way Penelope." Gibbs says as he looks at the evidence bag that he is holding. "Just who is your friend? Because these bags looks suspiciously like the bags we use, isn't that right DiNozzo?" He finishes by tossing the bag to Tony.

"Could you all please leave it's getting late and I have a bad headache."

They all reluctantly nod their heads yes and leave one by one but not before she get a glare from Gibbs, a smile and a kiss on the cheek from Tony. An offer to clean from Rossi that she politely turns down. An offer from Derek to run to the hardware store to buy a new door lock and install it for her. And finally an order from Hotch to come to work Monday morning with the handgun so he can see what she has learned and what she still needs to learn. He returns the handgun to the safe and closes the door spinning the dial for extra security. But he does take all the bags with him as he leaves.

It takes her less than twenty minutes to clean the small mess and put the leftover food away in the fridge. She take long shower then put on a comfortable pajamas. Looking out the window overlooking the fire escape in her bedroom and she chuckled. One parked car on the street keeping watch. She pulls the shade down and draws the curtains closed for the night.

Once in her small living room she lights a small candle and remembers things she had long forgotten dreams, hopes and long lost love. She cried for what could have been, for children that were never born, for a love that never had a chance to grow to its fullest. She cried until the candle burned itself out and she had no more tear left to cry.

Climbing into bed she sends out one last text. _I'm in bed for the night, if you don't trust me Derek has a key to Esther. Night, love you both._

Closing his cell Tony looks over at his partner for the night. "A beer at Jim's?"

"Sure I'll meet you there."

"Taking her car?"

"No. I trust her."

"Me too. You're coming back tomorrow with a new lock aren't you?"

"Yes around noon, you bring the pizza make one all veggies."

"I know Abby is the same way she wont eat meat."

She woke up feeling a bit better not as bitter as she was when she went to bed. Too much time had passed and there was nothing could change the past. It didn't take her long to get ready for the day.

After a quick breakfast and a few minutes on line she calls her favorite cohort in crimes.

"I think I might have gotten you in trouble." she says as soon as the call in answered.

"Who? How? When?"

"Just come on over Abby but I need you to stop at the hardware store first there is an order waiting to be picked up. I sent you the link just print it out."

"Okay but it's going to cost you."

"What?" Penelope ask with worry.

"We need you to bowl tonight one of the nuns is sick and it's a big night we are bowling against the nuns from St. Lucy's."

"I can do that not a problem at all."

The laughter could be heard all the on stairway on the second landing. The two men looked at each other and smiled. Then continued up the stairs each carrying a paper bag.

"Abby pass me the faceplate?"

Penelope has so to wait until her friend finishes taking a long sip from her straw. Penelope shudders as she watches the sickly-sweet orangey pink drink disappear as she swallows. "Which one is that again?"

"The gold one. I don't get us one little bit. Either one of us can put together a computer with just a few simple tools. So why can't we replace a simple door-lock?"

"I still say you should have asked Gibbs or your agent Morgan do it." Abby tells her with smirk.

"I won't ask Gibbs he is your boss. And as for Morgan he is not mine and he has a life of his own. We are both smart competent women we can figure this out. Hand me that small chisel please I still need to take a little more wood out of the frame."

"I still say you should call someone. Tony will come I'll call him."

"No Abby please." no sooner had the words left her mouth then she swore. "damn."

"What happened?"

"I cut my hand I think I might need stitches?" Penelope says as she looks at her hand..

"I'll call Ducky he'll come and I'll make him tea." Abby tells her as her pigtail bounce.

"Abby stop, look I'll wrap it up and when the bleeding stops I'll put super glue on it."

Penelope feels herself being lifted off of the floor and turned and made to look into deep brown eyes. "Go wash your hands and put pressure on the cut. Gibbs and I will finish this then we will see if you need stitches or not."

"You know Derek I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own." she tells him in a huff.

"Do what you are told or I'll let Gibbs spank you."

'You don't play fair."

"Tough."

"Abby go make coffee." Gibbs orders as she squats next to Morgan and looks at the door frame.

"They turned a simple job into a mess." Derek tells him.

"It's the wrong lock too."

"So what do you say after we repair the damage we let them have it." Derek asks.

Looking over Morgan's shoulder Gibbs stands and waits. "You're late DiNozzo, you had better have brought coffee along with the pizza."

Tony just smiled and showed him a box of coffee that he got at the coffee shop along with a drink for Abby. "Some how I just knew that you would be here, Boss."


	6. Chapter 6

Finding the time to unwind for the first time in over a month Rossi sips a fine scotch in the quiet of Hotch's office.

Putting his glass down on the desk Hotch does what he does best he comes straight to the point. "What did Garcia want when she came to see you this morning? She hasn't lingered in the bullpen or any of our offices since we found out about Alex and that was six weeks ago."

"She wanted to know if I knew of a reputably jeweler who could rework the ring that was left to her into a necklace. She had one request though she wanted the engraving saved if possible. She had a rough sketch of what she wanted. I told her that I did and that I could ask the man if it was possible. She gave me the ring and the sketch but she asked me to let her know how much it is going to cost first before the work is done."

"I take it you're not going to tell her."

"Of course not. Have you noticed that she hardly smiles anymore? No jokes, no flirty comments."

"We've been handling some hard cases and she has had to look at some gruesome photos lately. Some of the audio that she's had to exam is enough to make even us shutter."

"It's not that I know she is very professional and gives us her best. It's like she has lost her spark our Kitten has lost or misplaced her zest the part of her that makes her so special."

"I know she was grieving for him it is hitting her hard I mean it's a lot to take in. I figured it out that night she told us, if her father had said yes she would have been married twenty years and knowing her she would have had a house full of children. The way she looked at that ring spoke volumes she still loved him even after all these years."

"In this case her saying that everything happens for a reason really sucks. She stopped going out with the kids, you know. She closes down her computers and bolts she always has an excuse for not wanting to join them."

"So where does she go?"

"What makes you think that I know?"

"Dave we've been friends for over twenty years so spill consider it an order."

"She is taking night classes, She's taking two courses at the college and two online. She is maintaining a 3.8 GPA. Did you know that she has been taking classes the whole time that she has been here one two a semester?"

"I did know, what I didn't know was the four classes that she was taking all at once. I think she is going for her masters."

"So why the masters?"

"Everyone in the unit has one except you and her. You're grandfathered in and well the way she was recruited, lets just say they gave her a pass."

"Do the kids know?"

"I don't think so, Morgan maybe."

"Do you have any idea what she is studying?"

"Computers maybe but that would be like you taking a class in profiling Dave."

"She could teach the classes."

"I wouldn't worry about her to much. She is a survivor."

"But even survivors can only take so much before they break Aaron."

"So we'll watch her between the two of us we should be able to head off any problems."

Rossi nods his head as he stands and he reaches for the two glasses.

"Come on its been a long day and I think having dinner with my son with do us both a world of good he is learning about where different food comes from today is Italy day so we are having spaghetti and salad. Yesterday was England and I made toad-in-the-hole."

"How did that go over?"

"He said that he liked his sausages with pancakes with maple syrup. We ended eating grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and tomato soup."

"So do you need help cooking?" Rossi asks .

"No the school sent the recipe."

Rossi laughs as he tells him. "Yes I'll come. This ought to be good!"

"Make sure you save some of that for us kid." Rossi says as he walks into the break room as Reid pours coffee into his mug.

"I'll make you a fresh pot sir." Garcia tells him as she places her pen in an open book.

Reid smirks as he sips the coffee making Rossi groan with annoyance at his behavior.

He watches as Reid reaches over and takes the open book and the pad of paper that Garcia was looking at without asking her first. He scans the open page and looks confused at what he is seeing.

"Garcia why are you reading about algebra? You made a mistake here, I'll fix it." He asks her seriously then he takes the pen and reworks the problem.

"Thank you Dr. Reid, as for the book I'm taking a class and it seems that I'm rusty as hell last time I took algebra I was at Cal-tech, thank you for the help. The coffee should be ready in just a minute or two sir." she tells Rossi before she gathers up her things hastily and bolts from the room

"What did I do?" Reid asks looking at Rossi in confusion.

"Nothing kid nothing at all."

"What's going on?" Hotch asks as he reaches for the full pot of coffee.

"Not important. So how are you feeling this morning after last nights meal?"

"Not funny Dave I have the worst heartburn."

"Next time how about you follow my advice."

"How was Jack suppose to know that the paper smudged and the fourteen was really a four. But the pasta was cooked al-dente it was the sauce that caused all the trouble."

"So what are we cooking tonight?" Rossi asks his old friend.

'If there is no case then rice and beans we go to Nicaragua for something called gallo- pinto. I left the beans soaking in water."

"I love beans and rice Garcia gave me some that she brought for lunch, she said it was one of the few things that she can cook without messing up. You should ask her to help you."

Morgan stormed into the break rooms and huffed. "Which one of you said something to Penelope? I stopped by her office to see if she wanted any tea and she was crying, she told me that it was just allergies. And that's bull she is not allergic to anything."

Hotch places his cup on the table. "I'll go. Dinner at six-thirty I expect you there Rossi because tomorrow is French and you need to tell us what we need for the chicken cordon bleu that you are making for us." He says simply.

"Now you're talking I'll just bring everything you invite the kids, all of them. Being that its Saturday everyone should be able to come."

He enters her office and keeps quiet as she closes a call, reading her body language she is beyond tired and it looks like she is going on sheer willpower alone. A soft knock on the door jam get her attention. "Garcia, Reid says you know how to make rice and beans something called gallo-pinto. Jack is learning about different food from all around the world. I left the beans soaking in water that should help right?"

"I'll be there sir right after work around five-fifteen. Could you please tell Jessica that I'm coming."

Answering the door just after six-thirty Hotch is not surprised to see Rossi there holding a six pack.

"Well how did it go? Is she here still?"

"It went. She came, taught Jack in simple step by step instructions, gave him a small history lesson. Cleaned the kitchen, served the food kissed Jack on the head good-bye and left. As soon as I walked in."

"Beans need a longer cooking time than just an hour." Rossi tell him.

"Not if you use a pressure cooker which she brought with her."

"Aaron. . ."

"I know, I just don't know how." Hotch admits.


	7. Chapter 7

As much as they wanted to be there and watch her they found it impossible. It seemed that the crazies had decided to come out in full force. A never ending series of cases one after another two months on the go they were all exhausted.

As in all things there is no rest for the wicked or in this case, agents for the BAU. All it takes is a phone call to start the wheels in motion. It is then a telephone chain starts in just a half an hour all seven members of team A were back in the BAU.

"Sorry kids we're off to Kansas, this time you come too Kitten." Rossi tells them once they are all gathered by the round table.

It was always the same the team hit the ground running each one knowing what to do without being told. They split into three teams Hotch, JJ and Garcia went to the police station, Reid and Emily to the morgue, Rossi and Morgan to the last crime scene.

When children were the victims the teams always find it hard. This time it was no different six children had died before the team was called in. Two more had died before they caught the unsub. They took it hard, Rossi had been hurt a stupid accident he twisted his ankle in a gopher hole, that made him station bound with Penelope. He would work the profile with the team while she searched and helped narrow down the suspects.

He smiled and hugged her when they got the call. "They got him Kitten. They'll be here in an hour." Rossi tells her before he goes and tell the chief.

He can't help but laugh fifteen minutes later when he comes back into the small bullpen with the chief at his side. Penelope has all of their equipment packed and waiting. It is what she is doing that is making him laugh. She is shooing away the policeman that controls the mainframe.

"Excuse me agent Garcia what are you doing?" Asks the Chief.

She looks up and glances at the man standing there, all six foot, three inched of him weighing in at two hundred pounds of muscle, before returning her focus to the monitor. "Your mainframe has a few bugs and your face recognition needs an update three in fact. By the time I'm finished you'll be bigger, better and faster." She answers as she types away happily.

"There is no need thank you. I know you're a technical analyst and a good one. But those programs are very, well aren't they above your pay grade?"

Rossi has to bite his tongue he knows what people think when they see her. His Kitten their flamboyant tech. "Kitten who wrote the program that they have now?"

"I was on the team that wrote it." She answers without looking up.

"And the latest update?" Rossi asks her trying to make a point.

'That was me we were having a contest to see who could write the best one."

"What did the winner get?"

" You remember sir, a fifty dollar gift card to the coffee shop across the street from us."

"That must have lasted you awhile Miss Garcia." The Chief says

" Penelope please Chief. Actually it lasted one day I bought coffee for the whole unit. I was lucky it was enough, my unit drinks coffee in a day than your whole station does in a week!"

She smiles brightly before she stands up. "All done, your as good as new now."

"Thank you very much Penelope."

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I need use the loo then I'm going to ask one of the nice officers to bring me back to the hotel so I can pack."

"Kitten."

She stops and looks at him. "I know stay in my room and keep the door locked until one of you comes and gets me."

"Thank you."

The two men watch her go with a bounce in her step. "Is she always so, colorful? And why are all of you so protective of her?"

Rossi laughs then launches into an explanation. Nodding his head in understanding it makes sense now. The way a certain member of the FBI team behaved around her.

They didn't have to wait much longer for the rest of the team to come in with the unsub safely cuffed between Hotch and Morgan sandwiched by the rest of the team.

The paper work exchange was simple and to the point. After finding out where Penelope was the team members took turns putting the packed gear into the SUV's to take back with them to Quantico on the jet.

Swirling the small amount of coffee in his cup the chief thanks them profusely for coming and capturing the unsub. Shaking hands and wishing them well. "I just have one more question?"

"How can we help you Chief?" JJ asks.

"It's agent Morgan really. Every time any male member of my staff came near Penelope you growled like bear going near its mate. So my question is when are you going to stop being a boy and step up and be a man take her in your arms son and kiss her make her yours. I've been watching the two of you, you look like love sick puppies. But she is better at hiding it, much better."

"I think that is our clue to leave. It was a pleasure to meet you Chief." Hotch tells him with a slight smile.

They watch Penelope go to Hotch's office with a new file in her hand and could only groan wondering where they were being sent to know. All they could do was wait until they were called to the round table.

"Garcia." He says as he holds out his hand for the new file. She stays and watches as he reads it. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Yes. I admit it I had to each one of you snapped at me this last case I'm surprised that I don't have bite marks. I talked to Chief Strauss and the Director that you, I mean teams A and B were running on sheer will power and that if you didn't get some down time, meaning just plain old office work and over the phone profiles I would stage a coup de grâce. Well not really but they agreed that you all needed a break before you all broke."

"How long?"

"Two weeks. Unless the devil himself makes an appearance then you have to go and do your thing. Oh and you all get one week off as of right now, so go tell them then go home."

"You too, right?" He asks.

"After I finish with team C."

She didn't say anything when she left the bullpen while everyone was looking at her. It was what she heard once she was back in her office that made her smile slightly. It was the sound of people hastily grabbing their things desk drawers slamming shut and the sound of people laughing. It didn't take long before some of the team members came to see her. They needed her help her special kind of magic, it took her no time at all in booking flights out of town soon they were all on their way a well deserved vacation.

It was two more days before she was free it was late when she finally walked out of her office her tote filled to the brim. She sighed as she looked around the near empty room.

She made one stop she places a letter under Rossi's office door and gave it a gentle push.

Walking out of the unit then out of the building she didn't look back. Not once.


	8. Chapter 8

Knowing that he would have a mountain of mail waiting for him David Rossi decided to come in an hour earlier to get a head start on it. Unlocking his door he switched on the light it is the pink colored envelope laying on the floor that get his attention.

A feeling of dread comes over him as he picks up the envelope. After placing his briefcase and coffee on his desk he pulls out his chair, once he is comfortable he opens the letter. He smiles briefly as he unfolds the homemade pink stationary and starts to read.

_Dave, Would it surprise you to learn that you have known me the least amount of time out of everyone but you know me the best, even more than Derek. I suppose not. I want to start by thanking you for the beautiful silk scarves that you left in my office with no tag. Yes I knew it was you who else would leave me a gift then same week that I finally finish my degree. I should thank you for keeping my secret but for the life of me I can't figure out how you knew about it._

_As you are reading this I will have moved away. Don't worry I didn't run, nothing was keeping me here. I'm not a threat to anyone. I gave my word to the director that I would not do anything illegal unless ordered to by a cop or a fed. That is if anyone ever finds me again. _

_And yes I planned it this way no good-byes. It was easy to move and to get rid of the things in my apartment one box at a time. You would have been amazed at all of the things that I had accumulated over the years. Do you want to know a secret most of the things I had were given to me as gifts. But I never had the heart to throw out or re-gift. So the things just grew I am keeping a few of them but the rest goes to the local thrift store._

_It was not the last few cases or even the nonstop working that made me decide to go. It was Alex in fact. Here I am pushing forty and I have nothing to show for it. No family at all and the only close friends that I have are all in law enforcement. Not that that's a bad thing, its not. The thing is I want more._

_I envy you and JJ and Hotch very much. You all have had at one time or another joy in your lives, true happiness. Even Reid and Morgan can lay claim to this. My life is half gone and I want to find joy and happiness too. I want more. I'm tired of feeling so sad and alone. If I could I would adopt a bunch of children older ones and biracial ones for they are the hardest children to find homes for, but I can't not with my record. _

_Sometimes I think that I should have said yes to Kevin and married him. But that would have been a lie. I loved him yes but not enough to marry him and be his wife. It would have been dishonest and if there is one thing I pride myself on is my honesty._

_I need to find me and the peace that I once had before my world fell apart. Maybe I will be lucky and find love and happiness, but I doubt it. I'm to old for fairytales. But I could live with peace and maybe an occasional joyful moment from time to time._

_Please don't look for me I took all I had to make this decision and move away from all of you. The director can't tell you were I went he doesn't know. But I will give you my new cell number. Don't bother to try and trace it, I have taken the GPS out of unit. Easy as pie if you know how. And I do know how in case you forgot._

_I do love each and everyone of you very much, in different ways, but I still love you. I know that you all care for me in your own way and I will take that with me as well as all of my memories._

_Do me one final favor please. Tell Hotch to take his head out of his butt and move on already its time. Emily and Mick the same thing its time. As for the Spencer and Derek they will find the right woman that makes them smile I know they will. And you my dear friend tell Maryanne that you love her already._

_All my love, Your Kitten._

"Damn." he says out loud as he puts the letter down.

A quick knock on his door brings his attention to the person standing there, Hotch holding a piece of paper and looking very perturbed.

"She left." He says as he walks up to the desk.

Rossi stands and picks up the letter and holds it out for Hotch. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

****Thank you so much for the continued support and for all the reviews and for the people that this story to their alerts****

**Four months forward.**

"I just don't understand why?" Reid said softly.

"You read the letter Spence." JJ reminded him gently.

"Did you know JJ. You don't seemed surprised."

"I didn't know but looking back now I can't say I'm surprised."

"Why JJ?" Emily says as she sits down with her coffee next to Derek.

"She watched Henry for me maybe twice a month. It gave Will and me time to go out for a real date. She always jumped at the chance and she always brought something new over a book, a new truck, an art project never the same thing. It was something in her eyes that spoke but I could never quite get it. Now I know what it was."

"She knew she was wanted and cared for here. She knew that I loved her I told her and she told me. What she did was the act of a spoiled child running away because she couldn't get her own way or what she wants." Morgan spit out with venom.

'Is that what you truly believe Derek? That Penelope is that petty and cold hearted that she would willing cause all of us pain?" Rossi asks with anger.

"Well she left didn't she? She didn't even have the decency to say good-bye or to give us a chance to find out why." Morgan shot back to Rossi.

"Aaron. Tell them, maybe it's time for the children to grow up and face some truths about Penelope and the masks she wore why she left."

"Do you all remember when that Chaplin was here and talked to her? She brought him out into the hall instead of the round table?" When he sees them all nodding their heads he continues he tells them the whole story leaving nothing out. All the pain heartache that followed and her behavior that finally led to her parents death and subsequently to her being hired to work for the Bureau.

"So Alex's death was the stressor that made her act with out thinking." Morgan surmised.

"No Derek. Alex's death reminded her of all that she had lost and could never get back. She told us, Hotch and me that she still loved him, but she knew that love was long gone."

"But I loved her. I told her." Morgan said.

"But did you tell her that the love you felt for her was more than just for a co-worker?"

"What did she finally get her Masters in? Which one of the computer sciences" Reid asks.

"Not computers Reid, Social worker, specializing in counseling." Hotch answered.

"Now that sounds like my baby girl." Morgan sighed.

"Has she called you Dave?" Emily asks hopefully.

'Last week, she said she was fine and sends her best. She is working and she finds it rewarding. Helping people over the bumps in life."

"But how did she sound?" JJ asks.

"Lonely and sad."

"Alright people let's get to work." Hotch says as he points the remote to the plasma.

**MGMGMGMG**

McGee went back into the hospital to look to DiNozzo he didn't have to go far. He stopped within a few feet of the main door and saw him half way down the corridor. Tony talking to some woman he was holding both of her hands at her side. Tony was smiling as he nodded his head. McGee was surprised she was not the typical woman that Tony went after she was shorter and chubby, her hair was dark blond held in place in tight bun on the back of her head. From what Tim can see she is wearing a simple dark green dress with plain black shoes. Tony liked the slim model type, but then again Tony was a player you could never tell with him.

"Tony." McGee called out. "Gibbs says now we have a four hour drive."

Tim sees Tony look up to him and nod his head then he lets go of one of the woman's hands and holds up one finger to Tim. Understanding this Tim nods his head in understanding and goes back out the door.

"I'll keep my promise to you. But you keep your promise to me. If you get into trouble or if you need anything you call me or Gibbs."

He looks at her taking in her appearance and wipes away the one stray tear before he kisses her cheek , before he walks away.

Tony closes the door the car just as Gibbs is pulling away from the curb. He looks back at the hospital and catches a glimpse of her through the window as they drive away.

"I didn't think short and chubby was your type Tony. But you work fast." Tim teased.

"You have been known to take advantage of every opportunity Tony." Ziva added from the back seat.

"McJealous there Tim?"

"That's enough from all of you." Gibbs barked.

"I have a message for you boss." Tony said softly

"Well what is it?"

"I keep my pink toy clean and ready to use. I'm fine and thank you for keeping my secret."

"So it was her?"

"Yes and I gave my word in fact I gave it for the both of us."

"I understand."

Two hours pass before Ziva taps Tony on his shoulder. " Yes Ziva."

"Your friend the one that asked me for the Hebrew writing from the songs of Solomon . Why did he want to know?"

"What was the text Ziver" Gibbs asks.

"Set me as a seal upon your heart, as a seal upon your arm, for love is as strong as death, its jealousy unyielding as the grave. It burns like blazing fire, like a mighty flame.

"He had just the Solomon 8:6 tattooed on his ring finger."

"It's strange Abby's friend asked me almost the same question. Her friend wanted the Hebrew for, I am my beloved's, my beloved is mine. Abby's friend did the same thing had the Solomon 6:3 on her ring finger."

"Not so strange Ziva I imagine they are afraid to tell the one they love, they love them or they don't think they are worthy to give or receive love from anyone."

"And you know thing how?" Ziva challenges.

"I'm not as shallow as I let people believe." Tony answers gently.

Tony shift in his seat and looks at his boss.

"I know Tony, I know." Gibbs answers the unasked question.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two months forward.**

"We're not flying team B has the jet." Hotch tells them.

"So two cars and a four hour drive?" Reid asks.

"Four hours by the way you drive, three for the rest of us Reid." Rossi tells him.

"Derek you want to drive?" Emily asks him.

"You drive Emily I over did it at the gym last night." He tells her as he grabs the tablets from the table.

They rode in relative silence each lost in their own thoughts. Surprisingly they all were thinking about the same thing Penelope. It had been six months since they had seen her last. After hearing the reason why she left it made it even harder to deal with her loss. Their friend mourning alone without knowing that she was loved and wanted so very much so.

But she didn't forget them she sent birthday cards and Christmas gifts. When they looked at the post mark it always said Quantico VA. They should have known better she was very good at what she did and if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be. The hard part was that she would call Rossi, she called once a month and left a voice message. Always with the same message. _I'm fine, take care of yourself and the team, love Garcia _

It was coming on to noon when they pulled into the parking lot of the police station. A warm day with a cool breeze greeted them as they climbed out of the SUV's. It didn't take long for them to get settled into the small office that the police captain set aside for them.

A small town but surprisingly it had a small hospital and a top notch high school with eighty percent of the students going on to college or high tech trade schools. But someone was preying on older couples. Six couples killed within the last five weeks their bodies left in the homes that they shared. At first their deaths had been ruled suicides but the medical examiner ran a tox screen on the last couple found. Having kept samples for the previous couples he ran the same test on their samples too.

It was just after five by the time they get back to the station tired and hungry and dirty. Having been caught in early summer rain shower.

The police captain met them in the office they were using, he handed them a roll of paper towels apologizing to them as they dried off as best as they could.

""I'm sorry that's the best I can do for you. As for a place to stay I made arrangement for you to stay at Miss Millie's"

"Miss Millie's?" JJ asks.

"It's not what you think. She is about your age her husband is in the Army overseas right now. Anyway they inherited this large old house it has eight bedrooms and a in-law apartment that has two bedrooms. She lives in that with her four year old son. She rents out the rest of the rooms to some of the female students that go to the college two towns over. I asked her if she could put you up. She said to tell you dinner is at six-thirty chicken pot pie and salad and peach cobbler for dessert and to bring milk and coffee because she is out."

"I haven't had chicken pot pie in ages." Emily says softy.

"There you go and Millie is a great cook she went to the CIA before she got married and settled down." The police captain tells them.

"The CIA teaches people to cook? Since when?" Reid squeaks.

"Not that CIA kid the other one the Culinary institute of America in New York. If she went there then this meal should be outstanding." Rossi commented.

"How do we get there?" Hotch asks tiredly.

"Next town over it is ten miles from here. We don't have any hotels or even motels here in town and most of us like it that way. We did have a boarding house a few years back. But a family with eight children bought it and moved it."

They found the large house with no problems at all. Warm and comforting is what they felt when she let them in, she introduced herself and made them feel welcome.

"I'll show you to your rooms first you can get settled the come down for dinner."

The team did what comes naturally they profiled the house and Millie. She led them up a flight of stairs and pointed out the rooms that they could take. The first room they passed was open and looked lived in a full size bed neatly made with a yellow colored bedspread. A bureau with no mirror across from the bed with a small silver tray sitting in the center. Next to the bed a night stand with a lamp a cell phone docking station and a book. The only other thing in the room is a desk with a laptop laying on top of it. Sitting in the middle of the of the bed a cat looking regally as he blinked and looked back at them.

"I hope that none of you are allergic to cats. His name is Godfather, Hope named him. She said that the cat reminded her of someone, you see the cat is white except for its trunk and tip of his tail he has a white bib with a small dot of black where a bow tie would go even his feet are white Hope says he looks like he is wearing a tux. That is her room she lives here. But you more than likely won't see her she is in and out all of the time. She works for the county if you want something done and are hitting roadblocks she is the go to person. Just one thing if you do see her please don't stare at her. She was injured about six weeks ago and she has some angry scars."

The agents settled down in their rooms every two room having to share a bathroom wasn't a problem for them. The rooms were clean and warm that is what counted most.

The meal was perfect the agents ate their full, enjoying the company of Millie and her son Greg. The little boy talked nonstop telling the agents about a frog that he saw in the back yard.

She left the team to relax in the privacy of her large dinning room telling them that her sitting room was available for them to also that she had to put her son to bed. But to feel free to help themselves to more coffee, and if they wanted there were some sugar cookies in the cookie jar on the counter.

She returned with in a half hour with slightly damp sleeves and a baby monitor in her pocket. She left them to their own devises as she started to clear the table and then the kitchen. JJ and Emily each grabbed some of the dirty plates and glasses joining her in the clean up.

They came back into the dinning room carrying a tray with fresh coffee and cookies.

"Millie the police captain didn't tell us how much the fee was for the rooms. So if you could that way we can pay you." JJ tells her,

"No charge for the rooms just for the food. Jim told me what was going on, he also asked me not to say anything to anyone. He told me that no one else knows that you are here or that the older couples were murdered. Just find the SOB that killing the older couples."

"I'm sure we can work something out." Hotch replies as he takes a cookie from the plate.

'Could you go back and finish telling us about Hope you said she was injured, but didn't say how." Reid asks

Rossi sees something out of the corner of his eye and laughs before Millie has a chance to start. The cat walking in with something between his teeth which he drops in front of Rossi before he sits and starts to wash his face.

Derek looks at Rossi motions with his head "What is it, Rossi. What's so funny?"

"The Godfather is bringing us gift he is a good hunter." He answers as he rises from the table taking a paper napkin with him he bends down and picks you the cat's gift a half chewed mouse. "Thank you Godfather, good boy." he tells the cat.

"Sorry about that, he does that a lot." Millie tells everyone.

"Don't be sorry he is doing his job. I'll just put this in the bin by the back door."

"Thank you agent Rossi." Millie tells him.

She waits for Rossi to return before she starts. "Hope was at the high school she had gone to talk to a student that was having a hard time her mother is sick with cancer. She talked to the student and then they went over to the pre-school - kindergarten, they have them in the same building some of the high school students that are entering the pre-school teacher degree program can earn college credits by working and learning to be with the little ones. The high school also has a daycare some of the students have children of their own just like any other high school in America. Sorry I got off track, there was an malfunction in the chemistry lab one of the gas outlets leaked and it caused an explosion."

She stopped when she saw the expression on their faces. "No one died in fact the angels were watching over us everyone that day. The chemistry teacher was outside the door and he got cut with glass on his arms and torso he raised his arms and protected his face, he received a concussion."

"And Hope?" Derek asks.

"After they got all the little ones out of the building they did a head count one was missing a three year old boy. She wouldn't wait for the rescue squad she kicked off her shoes sprayed her sweater with the hose the that the principle was using and she ran in. She found him hiding in the closet and brought him out without a scratch wrapped in her big grey sweater. But she wasn't so lucky she need a lot of stitches they lost count at three hundred by the time the doctor was done. The right side of her body as she crawled out on her back, the jagged metal from one of the doors got her good. The doctor said that she could still have plastic surgery on her face and neck but she turned him down, she told him that it didn't matter that she had no one to impress or look good for. So please don't stare at her Hope is a sweet person that would give you the shirt off of her back without a second though."

"I for one would like to meet her." JJ said to which Emily quickly added "Me too."

They say good night not long after, Hotch and Rossi bringing up the rear. The bosses stop in front of Hope's open door to see the cat once again sitting in the middle of the bed grooming himself.

Curiosity getting the better of the two of them they enter the room to try and get a better picture of a woman that would enter a smoke filled building to rescue a child. But there is nothing at all. Not one thing the walls, even the bedside book was just the latest best seller. They take one last look before stopping to look at the small silver tray on the bureau. It is Rossi who picks up the white gold chain, lifting it up so that Hotch could see the delicate workmanship that transformed a ring but kept the engraving intact between a single elegant diamond.

.


	11. Chapter 11

One by one they came down to the kitchen freshly showered and ready for a new day. It is the pot of coffee that they all made a bee line for right off the bat.

"You can eat in the kitchen if you want. After last night I figured that you would all be more comfortable eating here than the dinning room, besides it's closer to the coffee pot."

"I thought that we might be meeting Hope this morning." JJ speculated.

"She has come and gone. She came last night around eleven but was called out around four in the morning. There was a car accident next town over she needed to stay with the child until the relative came to get him."

"Is she the only in the social worker in the county? Hotch asks.

'No not at all, but she is on call this week."

"I've always like the name Hope." Morgan admits as he pours more coffee for everyone.

"Me too." Rossi tells them

"It's Penelope's middle name you know." Hotch reminds them.

"No it's not her middle name is Esperanza she told me that when her step father adopted her they changed her middle name to his Grandmothers first name."

"Reid." Emily says patiently "Esperanza is the Spanish word for Hope."

Half way through breakfast of waffles with a fresh fruit compote and a plate with a piled with bacon. Rossi's cell rings bringing a feeling of dread over the rest of them.

"Rossi."

"You sound as bad as I feel."

"How can I help you Gibbs."

"My director talked to your director your team is investigating a series of murders. One of the couples, the man was a retired marine. I want in, retired or not once a marine always a marine."

"I'm a member of that club too remember?"

"Why do you think I'm being nice and not taking over the whole thing? You out rank me."

"Don't forget that Gunny. When can we expect you?"

" I'm standing at the front door and I smell coffee." Gibbs says before he closes the call.

"We have two new agents joining us, you girls will have to share a room." Rossi says as he leaves the room. He returns with two men following him.

"You remember Gibbs and DiNozzo." he says as he pours two fresh cups of coffee he hands them to the newcomers before he sits back down.

Hotch looks at them and waits. "We got a ping as McGee likes to call it a retired marine dies under suspicious circumstances, let us just say our hacker hacked." Tony tells them then smiles.

"Millie we will be more than happy to pay for the rooms and the food for all of us. The women can share a room leaving the NCIS boys each a room."

"Same deal as before. Looks like I have to get more food and coffee."

Half an hour later the eight agent were sitting around the large dinning room table with files being shared and a two laptops opened one connected to a tech in the BAU and the other to McGee.

"McGee, what's the hold up?"

"Sorry Boss, I'm having a hard time getting though the firewall to the hospital lab. Who ever wrote this program is good better than me. And I thought that hacking the CIA was hard."

The BAU team chuckled softly when they head this.

"I wish we had our hacker still." Reid says softy.

"They found another couple." JJ tells them as she closes her cell.

"Gibbs, DiNozzo you come with us." Rossi tells them as they walk out the door.

Five hours later they come back to the house, more frustrated than when they left. Rossi grabbed some of the grocery bags and went to the kitchen. The rest of them followed him each one doing their part. They hated wasting time but they all knew that they couldn't rush the autopsies or the labs.

They found the kitchen door opened and felt a warm breeze drift into the room bringing with it the faint sound of a child's laughter. Morgan went to the door and opened it wanting to let Millie know that they were back and to ask her and Greg to join them for lunch and that they would clean the kitchen before they left.

At the far end of the yard working in a vegetable garden he sees Millie's son Greg and a woman wearing jeans and a blue pullover, he takes in the rest of her appearance she is barefooted and she has a large beach hat on her head with a dark blonde ponytail laying on her back.

He can hear them talking but can not hear their voices clearly to understand what they are saying. He is startled when he feels a warm hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry I thought you heard me." Millie says as she steps around him and calls her son in for lunch.

"Hi!" Greg says to Morgan. "I'm hungry Mommy, Hope said she would eat later."

"Okay thank you for telling me now go wash your hands."

"Mommy, Hope said that if we don't pull the weeds from the garden the vegetables won't grow because the weeds will eat all the good thing from the soil and drink all the water. Is she right? Because I don't like to pull weeds it it's to hard."

"She's right Greg, if you want the fresh strawberries and the all the other vegetables in the garden then we have to work for them. A little work is good for you. But I thought that she always played catch with you after you finished pulling weeds."

"We do, mommy. Even if she throws like a girl." Greg tells her making all of the men chuckle, and the women give them dirty looks.

It was a long hard day after lunch the agents split up and decided to revisit the other places where the couple had died. But it seemed that Murphy had other ideas if it could go wrong it did go wrong. They got caught in the rain and one of the SUV's got a flat tire.

To say they were grumpy would be an understatement.

Waking from a fitful sleep Morgan hears nose coming from the first floor. He slips on his jeans and grabs his sidearm opening his bedroom door only to see Tony standing there also armed. The two of them make their way down the stairs then clear each room as they go. Seeing a light coming from the kitchen they take in a cleaning breath of air and exhale slowly before they push open the door.

For a split second they are frozen in place at what they are seeing. Penelope Garcia dressed in grey FBI sweats standing there holding a small pink handgun pointed at the two of them.

After an eternity she puts the handgun down on the counter and smiles as she asks them.

"Do you want marshmallows with your hot cocoa?"


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan looks at her and grits his teeth. "Marshmallows? Is that all you have to say?" He asks her as he slips his Glock in back of his jeans.

"Well I'm assuming that you are here on a case and not on vacation because there are no beaches or beautiful women for the two of you to play with so that means no alcohol. So do you want marshmallows in your cocoa or not?"

"Ha she's got you beat." Rossi said from behind the two men. He goes to Penelope an envelopes her into his embrace. "Hello Kitten it's good to see you again. And yes I'll take marshmallows please."

"I'll take some too." Hotch says. "Better make that eight marshmallows and one coffee as he sees the rest of the group coming up behind him."

Each one of them in turn hug her happy to have her back in their lives once again. Except for Morgan. He looks at her and remains distant. He takes her small pink handgun clears the chamber puts the safety lock on then slipped it next to his in his jeans letting it rest flat on his lower back.

"I know you all want to talk and that you all deserve an explanation. I'm tired I just got in and all of you need to sleep in order to catch the bad guy. So can we do this tomorrow? I will be here all day I'm off for the next two days."

"She's right." Hotch tells them putting a stop to anymore cocoa being made.

They leave as quietly as they came down the stairs but not before glancing at her one more time.

"Tony" He stops and waits for the to continue. "Thank you for keeping your word."

"Anytime Penna, even if I'm a little annoyed with you. You didn't call me and tell me that you were hurt. I would have come to help you." He tells her as he reaches out and lightly touches her face and the scar on her cheek and neck.

"I'm not that important Tony. Your team needed you. I was fine, I really was."

Gibbs turned back at hearing this from her, he frowns and looks at Morgan. "After you talk to her spank her for being so…"

"Hardheaded, opinionated and in general a pain in the ass making us all worry about her."

"That will do." He replies with a slight smile cuffing DiNozzo as they turn and leave Morgan and Garcia alone for the first time in almost seven months.

He doesn't say a word to her he just watches her clean the small mess in the kitchen. When she is finished he takes her mug of hot chocolate in one hand and her hand in his other with a gentle tug he leads them back up the stairs and finally into her room.

"Where do you keep it." He asks.

Without talking she opens the top drawer of her nightstand and takes out a small lock box. He places her mug on her nightstand then he put the her pink handgun in the lock box, then places it back in the drawer.

He sits on the bed. He takes her hand and pulls her down as well. Looking into her eyes he sees the scares on her face and neck up close, he wonders about the rest of her just how badly she was hurt.

"Why did you leave me baby girl? You didn't even say good-bye."

She blinks and keeps her eyes shut willing herself to keep her emotions in check. "I didn't you leave you Derek, I needed to find me and to see if there was anything out there for me anymore. You know joy, happiness something that was sorely lacking in my life and still is I'm sorry to say. I would have been better off staying where I was at least I wasn't as damaged and disfigured."

"Don't you know that I think you're beautiful . I always have just like I've always loved you."

"I know you love me Derek, but I want a man's love. A man to share my bed keep me warm and safe and give me children before it's to late."

"And you don't think I love you like a man?" He asks.

When she closed her eyes he sees a tear fall on her cheek he has his answer. He cups her face in his large hands and raises her head he lowers his head to hers and kisses her gently but with as much passion and love as he can.

He feels her inch her way closer to him only then does he move his hand and arm placing it on her back he lowers them on the bed and kisses her with hunger and desire.

A gentle knock on the ajar door goes unanswered only after the second knock is the door pushed open. The senior agents standing side by side smile at what they are seeing.

Morgan laying flat on his back on his bare shoulder and chest is Penelope's head her hand over his heart, still dressed in her FBI sweats her legs are intertwined with his. His arm wrapped around her holding her tightly. Laying on his abdomen lay Godfather with Morgan other hand keeping the cat from falling off.

"I hate to wake them. But we really need their help." Rossi says as they look at the sleeping couple.

"I'll do it." Gibbs says as he starts to walk he is held back by the strong hand Hotch.

"Don't sneak up on him when she is with him. He goes into ultra alpha male when ever she is around he'll pull his weapon on you."

They pull the door to where it was before then Hotch knocks harder calling his name before he opens it once again.

"We're busted." She whispers to him as she sees Hotch standing there.

"We did nothing wrong." he tells her as he kisses her once then hands her the cat. "Stay in bed rest. We'll call you if we need you."

"As you wish my love."

"That's my line baby girl." he says as he closes the door to her room.

.


	13. Chapter 13

She waits until the door closes, then and only then does she roll on her side and bring his pillow to her face. She inhales in scent relishing in the fact that she can smell him again she brings the pillow to her chest and holds on to it closely hugging it for all she is worth. Listening carefully she hears them all go down the stairs it is then she feels safe enough to cry. Cry for what she knew deep down in her being could never be.

It is the ring of her cell that makes her sit up and clear her throat. "Hello."

"Hi Hope. Are you going to help make mommy's present?" Little Greg asks enthusiastically.

"Yes Greg just like I said I would later on this afternoon. I'll be down in a little while okay I have to do a few things first." she tells him sweetly before she closes the cell.

After showering and getting dressed, in khaki skirt and a light blue blouse she completes the outfit with a cream colored scarf around her neck. Penelope starts to help where she can she knows that the team is used to hotels with fresh sheet everyday. But this isn't how Millie runs things so she goes from to room and makes the beds except for JJ and Emily's theirs were made. Then she grabs all of the towels and tosses them down the laundry shoot.

It is just after eight when she enters the kitchen and sees that the team is still there.

"What are you doing up? I thought you were going to sleep in? Well at least I told you to stay in bed." Morgan says to her

"To much to do can't waste the day away." She replies as she pours hot water over a tea bag.

"I made all your beds you'll all have fresh towels by the time you go to bed tonight if your still here. It's not a hotel Millie has machines in the basement for the college students to use while they are here so no fresh sheet for you tonight."

"I didn't even think of that, thank you Garcia." Hotch tells her. "I'm assuming that the machines are pay as you go, I'll reimburse you."

She nods her head in acknowledgment. "Why are you still here and not out chasing bad guys."

"Waiting for the lab to call us back and for the results from the autopsy, Kitten"

"Oh would you like some help getting the information faster?"

"If you're willing then yes, we would love your help, we are having trouble with the tech from the BUA as well." JJ informs her.

Penelope smiles hearing this. She has always known that some of the other techs were lacking in their ability to get the information as fast as the agents needed it.

"I'll have to get my laptop two are better than one."

"I'll go get it baby girl you finish your tea and eat something please."

In all good conscious she just can't leave the breakfast mess for Millie to clean. So after she finishes her bowl of cereal she starts to gather all the dishes from the table. Seeing what she is doing the rest of the team pitches as well each doing their part soon the entire kitchen is as spotless as it was before they all came down to eat.

With fresh cups of coffee in hand they set up in the spacious dinning room. Having its advantages of more room better lighting and privacy.

They watch as she sets up the two laptops plus the one from NCIS and then the printer that they had brought with them. So busy in her tasks that she misses the silent communication that the agents are having. With a nod of Hotch's head he gives his order that Rossi has the lead. They need their tech back and if they can get passed her defensive walls and find out why she left they might have a chance.

"So why Hope, Kitten?"

"You were all looking for Penelope Garcia, not Hope Garcia, no paper trail."

"That's just." JJ starts to say.

"Smart. I was doing nothing illegal so no red flags went up."

Hotch looks at her and folds his arms across his chest with his best glare he starts in on her too. "Millie told us you were hurt saving a child. What we all want to know is why in the hell did you go back into that building?"

"I want an answer to that to, you could have been killed!" Morgan tells her adding his glare as well.

"Are we really going to do this? Now?"

"We have time Garcia the unsub is keeping a schedule and if he keeps to it we have five days until the strikes again."

"Reid." Emily says in a chastising tone.

She looks at eight of them and frowns. "Okay you win. I know you well enough to know that I've lost before I even start."

"Good girl." Gibbs says softly.

'Last month his mother went into early labour she lost the baby she was hemorrhaging so badly, well they saved her life but now she can never had any more children. So you see that little boy just had to live. Any one of you would have done the same."

"We understand why, but you really should have waited Penelope." Tony tells her gently.

"Couldn't take the chance Tony that little boy was the only thing that couple had left to live for."

"I'll have Ducky recommend a good plastic surgeon for you to see okay?." Gibbs tells her.

"No need Agent Gibbs, I'm staying the way I am, I have no one to impress or share my life with." she answers as she continues to work.

It took all Tony and Gibbs to stop Morgan from going to her. It was the look on his face that was unmistakable it was full of hurt and anger.

"Penelope, but you spent the night with Derek, all this time we have watched the two of you. We know that you love each other. We were all hoping that you two would finally get your act together, and stop being asses." JJ tells her.

Standing and holding her hands at her side her fingers curled in tightly. "Yes I love him. And yes he loves me. And yes we spent the night together we have in the past too, falling asleep together is just something we do. The only thing different was we kissed."

She looks at Derek and sees the hurt and anger in his eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you. I would give my life before I would hurt you, but you need someone else someone that is as beautiful as you are handsome. Someone that will help you with your career that can smoodge the right people for you. I can't do either for you too many people and I get flustered and I'll never be the beauty that you need to be seen with, all I can do is love you and try to keep you safe. Like I did for seven years."

No one said anything when she finished talking. Not even when Godfather came in with a gift that he laid at her feet. "I told you eat them. I don't like to eat mice Godfather." she tells the cat before she leaves the room taking the "gift with her."

"Hotch how can I make it better. I've told her that I love her and that I want her."

"She carries the hurt and the guilt of a lifetime with her. She was violently assaulted when she was underground, add that to her parents death. She is afraid Derek she is afraid of truly loving and receiving love in return. Lynch was safe and she knew that, he was a wimp not the alpha that you are the alpha that she needs. She doesn't know how to let go and let someone else take charge and make all the decisions. That is why she is so good with kids and people in general they trust her, she takes it all in and never lets it out. She adds their pain to hers. And keeps going."

"So how do I fix it and make her understand that she is the one that I want?"

"With gentle words, plenty of physical contact. Hug her hold her touch her hand, kiss her and not just on the forehead be kind and persistence." Rossi answers.

Gibbs slaps his head making him turn around and look at him. "Just don't hurt her."

"I won't. I love her too much to cause her any pain." Morgan responds

"JJ and I will help you with your campaign. I'm sure Spencer will too." Emily adds.

She is back within minutes, with the cat on her heels. They all watch as the cat jumped up onto the window sill he settled down folded his paws under his chin and stared at the group of agents intently.

"He looks like Rossi laying there watching us." Emily observes.

"That is why his name is Godfather." Penelope admitted with a chuckle. "He was a stray he came in one day and made himself right at home. We didn't have the heart to put him outside."

'The name fits him somehow." Hotch says as he tries to hide a smile.

"If you give me a list of the victims, I'll see if I can find what they have in common."


	14. Chapter 14

"That's it." She said after she uploaded everything that she could find to their tablets and then printed a copy for Tony.

"What about the lab reports?" Emily asks.

"You're going to have to wait for the lab or get at court order. I can't get that information for you. Firstly there is HIPPA and secondly I no longer work for the FBI so I no longer have their protection for hacking. I've been threatened by jail once for hacking and that was enough."

"I'll see what I can do about the court order Garcia." Hotch tells her.

"Let's go kids talk to the locals and do what we do best." Rossi says leaving the room after giving Penelope a warm rub on her shoulder.

"On by one they left, leaving Morgan and Gibbs last.

"Baby girl?" He says softly.

"I'll be here when you get back Derek this is where I live until I can find a small apartment that I can afford. Besides I have laundry to do and I promised Greg that I would help him make is mother's birthday gift."

He nods and leans over kissing her lips before he leaves. Gibbs watches as Penelope half turns and watching him walk out the door.

"Gibbs, over the stove there is a travel mug it is silver and has a pink lid on it you can use it if you want." She says stopping before she makes herself cry.

" I'll watch his six for you." He kisses cheek just like he does for Abby, he can hear a sharp intake of air then a harsh sob as he closes the front door.

She leaves all the laptops open but password protects them so one can use them if they see them. A quick run upstairs she gathers all of her dirty laundry and the change she needs. The sooner she starts the sooner it will be done, Greg's gift is going to take some time to do.

With the three bosses in one car it was easy for them to let their guard down. Rossi and Gibbs kept quite as Hotch continued to talk on the cell to the director in the back seat of the uncomfortable SUV. Looking in his rearview mirror Rossi smiles as he sees a real happy smile that reaches his eyes appear on Hotch's face.

Turning sideways in the front seat Gibbs looks and says one word. "Well?"

"She didn't read the small print. The clause that says she can be made to return at anytime at the discretion of the director. Now I just have to call Anderson and tell him to go to HR and pick up her new creds and new Id. If he leaves right after he gets them he shold be here around two, two- thirty."

"She'll hate us Aaron, all three of us." Gibbs says softly.

"I for one don't care I want my Kitten home where she belongs, in her lair and eventually in Morgan's bed with a ring on her finger. Not somewhere out in the stick doing good work as a social worker."

"You're not going to try and tell us about rule twelve and how it is wrong for those two to be together Jethro?" Aaron asks.

"Why fight a losing battle, if you need help locking them in together let me know."

They split up once again each going back over reports and crime scenes looking for anything that was overlooked the first time. They worked hard it was tedious and frustrating to go over the same material they were missing something they just couldn't put their finger on it."

When one o'clock rolled around Gibbs and Rossi knew that they needed a break and to refuel. They tell Hotch that they are going to get some food and go back to Millie's maybe by that time the court order will be in and Penelope can do her magic.

Opening the screen door leading into the kitchen the men hear the laughter of a small boy and directions of Penelope as she guides him though the work that he is doing. The pair look up and see the agent standing there with bags of groceries.

"We're almost done making wooden roses you can have the table in fifteen minutes." she tells them.

"Wooden roses that's a new one on me." Gibbs says as he puts his bags on the counter and walks closer to the kitchen table to see what she is talking about.

He sees a wood plainer on the table a small block of pine and water colors, silk flower stems and leaves in a craft bag and a glue gun. In a vase he sees eleven finished flowers supported by glass marbles.

"All done!" Greg says as he places the last red and yellow rose in the vase.

"Good boy, You pick up the craft bag and I'll put the adult tools away. Then you go wash up and change so you can get ready for your date with your mom."

"Did I really earn enough money weeding to take her to lunch?"

"Yes you did, more than enough you'll even have enough for dessert."

"Ice cream?" Greg asks with wide eyed excitement.

"Yes ice cream two scoops."

The adults watch as Greg puts the craft bag in the box with all the other craft supplies. They wait for him to leave before they laugh if only life was that simple for everyone. Gibbs watches Penelope removed the blade from the wood plainer and put it back backwards. She comes back in just a few minutes after everything is put away.

"What ?"

"Nothing I'm surprised you knew about that."

"Safety first, especially around Greg. Now why are you back so soon?" She asks as she finishes cleaning the table.

"We need food, coffee and we are also waiting on the court order." Rossi tells her as he starts to make the food.

"I'm back." Greg shouts as he jumps into the kitchen. "I told mommy that I had a surprise for her she said that she would b here in just a few minutes."

Penelope gets a white envelope from a drawer in the kitchen then takes a bill from her skirt pocket and places it inside for safe keeping. She seals it with care and hands it to Greg. "You should let your mommy carry this in her handbag, your pockets are not big enough. But when check comes you can pay for it with this money that you earned."

They had to hold back their laughter as Greg gave his mother the roses that he made and then the envelope with the money for their lunch.

"Thank you son. I would love for you to take me to out to lunch." They waved good by to the agents and Penelope before they left.

"How much did you give him Kitten?"

She sighs softly before she answers. "A fifty. Every boy should be able to take his mother out to eat once with money that he has earned."

"And just how much were those shoes you were saving for cost Kitten?"

"No profiling agent Rossi I'm not an unsub." she says as she opens her ringing cell.

"Hello" they hear her say. The agents try to ignore the call giving her the privacy that she needs.

"Blast! Fraking blast!" she says as she closes the cell.

"Problems?" Gibbs asks.

"I have to go."

"I thought you were off for the next two days."

"So did I a man is violating a court order that was the girlfriend she is scared I just have to go calm her down. No worried he is not in the house he is just calling her, he is drunk and belligerent , she is scared. Hand holding I call it. I'll be back later."

Half an hour later Hotch and the rest of the agents come straight into the kitchen. "Where is she?" Hotch asks.

"She got called out. A client is being harassed she said not to worry, she called it hand holding." Rossi answers then explained what the call was about.

"I don't like it one bit." Reid tells them and before he can start in on statistics they shove a sandwich and a cup of cold soup in his hands.

"Looks like you ladies are sharing a room again tonight." Rossi says as he hands Anderson a cup of soup.

"I take it's official she is ours, I mean yours again." Gibbs asks.

"Yes to both counts." JJ says with a smile.

An hour later they were off again. Who ever the unsub was, was leaving nothing behind nothing seemed to fit the only thing the victims had in common was there age, so far that is.

Wanting to give Millie the night off the agents stayed in town deciding to eat at the local barbeque joint. They needed the down time if they didn't get a break soon they were going to be looking a fresh crime scene and no one wanted that.

It was just after eight o'clock when the come back through the front door using the key that Millie had given them. There were a few lights on in the front room as well as the hallway leading to the stairs. But it was the noise and the angry voice of Penelope Garcia that drew them to the kitchen

"What do you mean he could sue?"

"He's lucky that's all I broke."

The agent stayed still as they watched her forage in the fridge placing thing on the counter as she digs them out. The one sided conversation was getting harder to follow. Her back to them the whole time as she continues to look for the things that she needs.

"I told you no one will ever hit me in anger again as long as I live. I'm tired. I'm hungry and I want to take a pain pill for my headache and I can't until I eat."

They can hear her growl as she listens.

"You can't fire me. I quit! Never mind I take that back. I'm fired now, I can collect. One more thing I remember a song my parent used to play when I was a kid. So I have some parting words for you Mr. Martin in the words of Johnny Paycheck, Take this job and shove it." she closes her cells and slams it against the counter.

"Shit! Damn! F…."

"I would stop there if I were you Garcia there is a small boy in the house." Hotch says loud enough to startle her and make her drop the frying pan she is holding.

Knowing there is no escape she slowly turns around and looks at them. She has a large bandage on her right arm and a large black and blue patch on the left side of her swollen face.

Morgan explodes as he looks at her "What the hell happened to you? Who did it?"

She picks up the pan. "I'll answer after I eat please I really need to take pain medication."

Rossi takes the pan out of her hand the girls lead her to the kitchen table leaving Gibbs of all people to put the water on for tea.

"I take it you want an omelette, with mushroom, spinach and tomatoes a little bit of cheese too. Not a problem Kitten."

"Where are the pain pills baby?" Derek asks her gently.

"In my bag." she answers

By the time Derek returns with the pills Tony has placed a glass of water in front of her.

They waited until after she had finished for her to tell them what happened.

"We had to call the locals her ex broke into the house. We managed to get the little girl out of the house. He hit her once and she went down on the floor when he hit me I hit him back. I broke his nose I also kneed him pretty hard."

"So that explains your face, is your cheek broken?" Reid asks.

When she nods her head the agent cringe they all know that pain.

"And your arm?" JJ asks

"He tossed me like a rag doll trying to get to Andrea my arm went through a pane of glass.

"Well now he can be charged with assault on a federal agent." Hotch tells her as he places her new creds and Id in front of her. "You forgot to read the fine print. As your lawyer haven't I told you never to sign anything without reading the fine print first?"

"You don't play fair Aaron Hotchner."

"Tough. You're my agent now and I won't fire you. But I will order you to bed."

"Come on baby let me help you."

She looks at him and can see for the first time love, real love not mixed with anything else. It made her feel truly wanted and loved for the first time in ages.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a small reminder that they don't belongs to me.**

**Thank you to every one who added this story to their alerts and favorites.**

They watched as Penelope left the kitchen under protest of having to clean the mess that was made from her meal. One glare from Hotch she could ignore but add in Gibbs and she knew that the battle was lost even before it started.

"How long have they been like that?" Gibbs asks.

"From the very first day that they met and he called her baby girl." Reid answers

"And it has gotten progressively worse through the years. He was a wreak when she got shot she almost died." JJ tells Gibbs.

"I remember that Abby was miserable she couldn't help. You guys had everything locked down tight." Tony says as he pours more coffee into everyone's cup.

"We thought it was better for a while she was dating someone and he was dating other people. But they still acted the same." Emily shares with the other agents.

"They always reminded me of moths going toward the light, but I could never figure out who was the light and who was the moth." Hotch admits to everyone.

"We should have forced them to a wedding chapel shotgun style long ago it would have saved us and them a lot of grief." Rossi tells them all.

"Poker any one I want to make sure she is sleeping before we go upstairs, she sleeps like a mother lion one small noise and she is awake. Maybe the drugs will keep her asleep." Hotch says as he reaches for the deck of cards that Reid was playing with.

She was so very tired, tired of fighting, of denying her feelings. Tired of him not getting that he can do so much better. Tired of everything and of nothing she wanted peace and calmness in her being and if meant being harsh with the only man that she loves and will ever love again than so be it.

He walks behind her as she climbs the stairs slowly. He doesn't hurry her he is just there to steady her in case she needs the help. He reaches in front of her and pushed the bedroom door open flicking the light on with one finger. He places her water glass and her prescription bottle on the night stand for her to use later.

Seeing the cat on the bed he frowns and moves to the bed he picks up the friendly animal and cradles it in his arms petting his head and stroking his long warm body. "Not tonight buddy our Goddess needs her sleep and you need to go play or hunt. He closes the door once the cat walks down the hall with a swish of his long tail. He wastes no time in getting things ready for her, with one movement of his hands and arms the bedding folded down for her to climb into.

She looks at him and can see the worry in his face, she knows what she has to do. She slips off her shoes placing them next to the dresser. Her blouse comes off next that took some maneuvering on her part wiggling and shoulder rolls until it was placed on top of the dresser. Never taking her eyes off of him taking in his reaction as each piece of clothing is removed and placed on top of the pile of soiled clothes. After her blouse, her skirt, then her half slip. She used to think that stocking and garter belts were sexy and very feminine, a tool used to seduce men. But she always bought them for her she liked them and silk lasted longer as long as you took care of them. His expression never changed even when she was down to just her bra and panties. She doesn't move for a full minute letting him take in all of the scars that mare her body from the bullet wound and the scares to repair the damage to the long angry ones she got saving the small child. She turned so that her back was facing him needing a nightgown to sleep in, getting it out of a drawer it is then that she talks for the first time since entering the room.

"If you are determined to be here and help me then you need to unclasp my bra and put this over my head." She tell him as she hands him the nightgown.

In all her bravado or it was her drug clouded brain she forgot a basic thing about Derek Morgan her knows her like a book. He stands behind her never giving her a chance to move he places the nightgown, but more of an night shirt he thinks on the dresser. With care and soft touches not the kind he uses to seduce but the touch a man uses to touch the woman that he loves. He unclasps the bra and pushes the straps down her arms until it falls to the floor.

"Lift your arms for me please." He tells her.

She never makes a sound when she slips the garment over her arms or head, he tells her to lower her arm then he gives it a gentle at the hem to even it out.

"You have bruising on your shoulder, back and side where you hit the wall." He tells her as he sweeps her off of her feet and places her into bed, covering her with the sheet and blanket.

"You're still beautiful to me Penelope. You didn't have to go through that exposing yourself to me in that fashion. I don't see the scars. I see you the woman I love and want to be with."

He strips down to his boxers and turns off the light before he slips into bed next to her.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I love you Penelope nothing is going to change that, now go to sleep my love. I'll keep you warm and safe." He tells her as he brings her into his embrace.

The nodding of her head is her only response that and the wet tears that he feels on his bare chest. A whispered "I love you too Derek." is the last thing he hears before he succumbs comes to sleep.

"A/N: so do you like? No to schmaltzy is it?


	16. Chapter 16

He moves with stealth precision leaving the room one last peak at her as he closes the door.

He is not in the least bit surprised to find the members of his unit outside stretching as he closes the door. He looks to his left and see Tony is also stretching, they had be inactive too long and they all needed to burn off some energy.

It was a secret, all be it a badly kept one amongst the alphabets that Tony had contracted Y-pesti. As much as the agencies might fight for jurisdiction in the end they took care of one another.

"DiNozzo you set the pace two and a half out then back." Hotch tells him.

"Yes sir." Tony replied. Slow to start then a steady sweat making pace it felt good to move muscles and breath deeply

"Half an hour people then I want to start in on this, we are missing something I can feel it. Derek if Garcia is up for it we could use her help." Hotch orders once they come back into the yard.

"I'll see Hotch she is hurt more than let on, she has bruises all one side of her upper torso and back where he tossed her against the wall before her arm went through the window."

They entered the kitchen in mass no one was surprised to see Rossi and Millie cooking away. Nor were they surprised to see Gibbs setting the table and manning the coffee machine.

"This food will be ready at eight that give all of you twenty minutes." Millie says to them as they leave the kitchen.

Derek sees Penelope's door still closed and he is grateful that he never moved his bag into her room. He grabs his bag from his old room and head to the shower being used by the bosses.

Draining the last of his coffee Hotch looks at his team. "Lets work."

The all nod their heads in agreement. "Did you get Garcia up Morgan?"

"I was going to do it right after we ate?"

"No need, she has been up since all of you left for your run. She made a cup of tea and went into the dinning room." Millie informed them.

"But the pocket doors are closed. Just like they were when we went to bed last night. I looked when we came down this morning?" Reid tells them all.

"I offered her food but she said her face hurt to much to chew. I made a smoothie for her when you go in there bring it please."

"We will, thank you." Rossi answers for all of them.

" Hope, I mean Penelope is someone special. When she first moved in here we had a long chat after I found hr crying over a bowl of ice cream. She told me everything about her name and her life before she came here, She even showed me a picture of all of you she called you her family. Mismatched crazy family you were all she had."

"You didn't let on when we came to the door, why?" JJ asks.

"Because I gave my word to her that I would keep her secret."

"Good answer. Good military wife." Gibbs tells her proudly.

"Leave the dishes go do your thing and catch the creep that is killing the older couples."

With cups of coffee in their hands they open the pocket doors and surprised at what they see. Their tech has taken over the room some how she has made a white board out of a hanging sheet, using tape to hold up pictures and papers pinned against one of the walls.

All three of the laptops going at full speed papers and notes scattered on the table. But what stopped them in their tracks was that she was talking to both Abby and Ducky over her laptop.

She new they were there she felt the draft when the doors opened, but it was the hairs on the back of her neck that sealed it. They always stood on end when ever the bossed where around.

"He is going to freak when I tell him that you wrote the program for the lab. He couldn't understand how their lab's computer were unhackable. Now he'll know why, and he'll also know why you couldn't go to the seminar with him to Langley." Abby tells Penelope cheerfully.

"Come on Abby don't say anything to him. I'll give you a back door to that game he is always playing against you. You'll be able to get everything before him and kick his butt." Penelope pleads.

" How do you? Never mind I don't want to know. It's a deal. But dinner when you get back right at that new Indian place."

"See you then Abby and be good. I need to talk to Ducky if he's done looking at those lab results and medical history for me."

"I hope you won't get into any trouble for giving me these Penelope." Ducky says as he hold the papers in his hand for her to see.

"Give you what Ducky?"

"I see well in that case. You are quite right my dear about your suspicions, the time varies from six months to a year."

"Thank you Ducky for helping me with the medical part of this."

"My pleasure Penelope, as for you I want you to ice your face like I told, and try and take a nap later. And you really should get an x-ray I don't like the way you are holding your carriage or breathing."

"We'll see Ducky no promises. I feel fine just sore. May I please talk to Abby."

"Of course my dear, but please do as I say or I'll be forced to call Aaron, I met him once if I remember correctly.. . ."

"My turn Ducky." Abby says as steps up to the plasma blocking Ducky. "Abby don't forget. . ."

"I know shred and burn, remove the intel from my personal computer and go get Duck a cup of tea."

"Thanks Abby."

"You look like shit Penny If you don't go I'll call Tony."

"Don't call me Penny, Abigail! And you won't call Tony or I'll tell Tim where the new tatt is and what it is. "

"Speaking of tatts are you ever going to tell him what that one on your finger is? You should take your ring off it's a pretty tatt with all the tiny vine work."

"We'll see. I can't wear my ring now anyway. I executed the punch wrong and my fingers are a bit swollen. And if I tell him that he might make me go back to the gym for more classes."

"There is no might about it Baby girl you are going back to the gym once we get back and you are settled." Morgan says as he folds his arms and looks at her.

Hearing Gibbs muffled laugh Abby wastes no time as she looks trying to find him in the room. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, you sure you don't need me or the rest of the team to come to you?"

Having worked with her long enough he knows he will get no peace until he talks to her. So he steps closer to the laptop and lets her him. "No thanks, Abs just do like Penelope told you." He answers her then makes a cutting motion on his neck soon the connection is broken on MTAC side.

"Nice job on the white board Kitten, sit down drink this smoothie. It looks like you have a lot to tell us." Rossi says as the rest of the team starts to look through the papers on the table as well as the improvised board that she made."

"What did you suspect Garcia from all of your hacking and digging?"


	17. Chapter 17

"You can't yell at me Hotch I broke like a gazillion laws getting this information."

She tells him as she shuts down all of the laptops and disconnects them from each other.

"Come on Penelope tell us, I've always wanted to work with someone who could best McGee and now I can." Tony urges her on gently.

She swallows then places her glass down. 'The couples well one them it each case were very sick dying in fact. Ducky confirmed my suspicions."

"Since you've found one common denominator are there any more that connect these people?" JJ asks.

'Some but nothing that you wouldn't expect in a small towns like these, the same medical practice, same pharmacy, markets. They didn't socialize together, different churches, car mechanics . As far as I can tell almost all of these couples liked to stay home, homebodies the used to call it. Not overly friendly but not reclusive either they would go out to eat once twice a month. None of them had money problems. They all kept in contact with their children and grandchildren.. They all liked to garden but they used different seed catalogs, their loam and mulch they got from the two gardening centers in the area. I'm still looking"

"It's a damn good start. What we need is Gibbs starts to say.

"I sent a list of everyone that they had in common to your tablets and Tony gets a hard copy for you. There is also a group of men that get together once a week to drink beer and remember all former service members. I should point out that three of them men would go and have a beer once in a while. Don't ask how I found out. I sent you and Agent Rossi that list."

"That's it break up and start JJ you and Reid hit Gardening centers, DiNozzo and Prentiss you hit the stores and restaurants. Gibbs, you and Rossi hell you know what to do. Morgan you're with me our friendly M.E. needs some assistants in being forth coming." Hotch orders them all.

All of the agents start to get ready to leave but stop when they see Hotch go and stand in front of Garcia as she gets up from her seat.

"You go see the doctor, and I want a full report."

"I saw my doctor last night he was the one who stitched me up. I have bumps, bruising, and a cracked cheek bone that will heal on its own. I also have a bruised rib cage. That is why Ducky wanted me to be X-rayed.. And one more thing Aaron Hotchner this will be the only time I will be able to get away with this, you forgot I haven't signed the new contract yet so technical I'm not yours, yet. You can't tell me what to do until I do sign that paper. I did all this so you and JJ can get home to your children and the rest of you can get back to your lives."

"So if you're not going to listen to me, Who are you going to listen to?" He asks with just a touch of restrained mirth at the backbone of steel that she is finally showing him but had always managed to keep hidden beneath a cloak of color and subterfuge.

"Ducky! There is not much more I can do right now. I'm going to take a shower, a pain pill and go back to bed. How does that sound?" She asks him challengingly. Before she turns on her barefooted heals walking out leaving him and everyone else speechless.

"Hot Damn! That was, perfect and I didn't think that Penelope Garcia would ever talk back to Hotch. She is not meek as I thought." Emily starts to say.

"Meek are you nuts she is more dangerous with a keyboard than you are with that Glock and now she has a little pink gun too." Reid reminds her.

"Thank god she loves us, I for one want to keep in her good graces." Rossi tells them as he walks out with Gibbs by his side.

One by one they end up in the kitchen putting the cups they were using in the dishwasher.

"Morgan you ready?" Emily calls out to him.

"Yeah I just want to bring this bottle of water to Penelope."

"Hurry up I'll wait here." Hotch tells him.

"She loves him you know. She hides it but she does love him, She looks at him the way I look at my husband." Millie tells Emily and JJ

"I know they both have baggage. But I have faith they will work it out, or I'll handcuff them together and walk away with the key."

"I tried that one year. Garcia picked the lock open with one of those hair pins she use to wear." JJ admits

"And Gideon yelled at you for it. Remember what he said?" Hotch.

"He said that their love was inevitable. That we just had to wait until they stopped being children about it, denying their true feelings." Reid answers.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asks as he enters the room.

"Something that Gideon said Reid was telling us about it.." Hotch answers for them.

"Of course he was, who else would remember that far back?"


	18. Chapter 18

It was the soft touch on her chin that roused her from her sleep. Opening her eyes slowly she smiled when she sees the cat reach out to touch her chin again.

"You had better not have brought me another gift Godfather." she tells him as she strokes his soft head.

She takes her time getting ready every muscle is stiff and she is in some discomfort. Deciding to remain barefooted she dresses in a wrap around jean skirt and a cream colored shirt with tiny eyelets on the collar. After making sure her room is tidy she starts the process of checking the other bedroom that her friends are using.

She is shocked at first but after the second room all she does is smile. Each bed is made and a stack of quarters is left on the otherwise bare dresser. The last room she goes into is Hotch's a note is left along with the quarters_. Penelope, All the towels were placed in the laundry shoot. We will do the laundry before we leave. Please tell Millie not to do it for us. The quarters are yours to replace the ones you used earlier. -Hotch._

With a pocket full of quarters she made her way to the laundry room it didn't take long to start the machines with all the towels. But boy did they use towels.

Sitting at the table with a cup of tea and a muffin she thought about all the things that had happened in the last few days. She once again was working for the FBI not that she minded it was good work and safer for in the long run. But it put her in an awkward position especially when it came to Derek. As much as she loves him she knows it just can't be. Not for her sake but for his, she knows deep in her heart that loving him and being with him would only cause him pain in the long run. Now she just has to make him see it. He knows the harsh reality of being black, of being biracial that is enough for him to see and deal with he does not need to be ridiculed because of her he needs a woman worthy of him. A woman that will help him and be his rock his lifeboat in the hard times.

She is drawn out of her thought by her ringing cell. She looks at the caller ID and groans. It is her former boss she could use a few choice words to describe him but chooses not to the sooner she talks to the man the sooner she can get on with her life.

"Mr. Martian what can I do for you." she says as she answers it.

"I talked it over with my supervisor Hope we want you back. It turns out that you didn't break the nose of that man you just made it bleed it was decided that you had every right to defend yourself."

"That's really nice Mr. Martian but I'm not coming back."

"But you have to. I'll try and get you more money." he pleads with her.

"No, I don't think so, now you can do the work the right way because I sure as heck wasn't doing it right was I? At least that is what you always told me. Have a good day Mr. Martian." She says sweetly before she ends the call.

She spent the rest of the late morning and early afternoon seeing if she could find anything else that would link the deaths together for the teams. But she was hitting a brick wall nothing seamed to link. The couples had very little in common.

It was the sound of the mail carriers car that gave her an excuse to take a break.

She opened the door and waited for the mailman that had become a friendly face over the time that she had been in the area.

It is not the usual mail carrier that comes to the door this makes her worry. The regular mail carrier always has a story or a joke to share. "Hi, Is Steve sick?" she asks the substitute.

"No. not sick. His mother is very ill and she had to be admitted this morning to the hospital, poor woman she is dying slowly. Steve's father is having a hard time of it they have been married for fifty years he is lost with out her poor man can't even make a cup of coffee for himself. At least that is what Steve told me." The mail carrier shared with her.

"That must be so hard on him. He never said anything to me I could have helped him. Is this the first time that she has been admitted?"

"Yes. Steve usually takes her chemo day off. They try and give it to her on Friday that way Steve can help over the weekend after he gets back from the mail run on Saturday."

"I see. Thank you for they mail. And please give Steve my best tell him that I will keep them in my thoughts and prayers.

Closing the door she gets a nagging feeling, she knows what she has to do but if she is wrong she can go to prison for the hacking needed.

She does they only thing she can she hacks into the hospital and gets all the information that she can about Steve's parents. Then she does the same to the primary care doctor. Only then does she call in the big guns.

"Hotchner." He says.

"How much trouble would I been in if I hacked into the US post office."

"Garcia, explain."

It takes her a few minutes with lots of pauses and side explanations.

"Make coffee we'll be there in twenty minutes. NO hacking until then." He orders.

Closing her cell she does what he ordered her to do she starts to make coffee. She also pulls one of Millie's coffee cakes out of the freezer and puts it in the oven.


	19. Chapter 19

She did what she was told she didn't hack the Post office but she did make a chart of sorts. It looked like a just a bunch of lines and squiggles, something a child might do. Lots of abbreviations and numbers. A quick call to Ducky to fill in some missing information was added to the chart as well.

It was a blessing and a curse that she was a quick read. Not as quick as Reid no one reads as fast as her friend. Her talent came from sheer practice of reading and skimming feeds coming across her monitors. She sped through the files that were left on the table adding more information to the chart.

After writing down the last piece of the puzzle she slapped herself on the forehead. Muttering dummy, dummy into the empty room.

"You're not a dummy Garcia I wouldn't have you in my unit if you were." Hotch said as her entered the room with the rest of the unit a step behind him.

"So what did you find Kitten?"

"It's all by chance our regular mail carrier took a personal day, his mother was admitted to the hospital she has been ill for a short amount of time." Through bits and pieces she tells them what she found out, while she was talking Reid picked up the chart she had made and was following the lines and squiggles that she had made connecting everything.

"It makes sense she has managed to connect everything back to the mail carrier. See?" Reid say as he holds out the chart for them to read.

"You can follow that Reid?" Emily asks as she looks at the chart.

"The AC. Garcia talked to Dr. Mallard he confirmed that the temperature difference would alter the time of death. As you can see the deaths were not always committed on the days of his mother's chemo some of them were on days she had check-ups and there is one were she had just blood work."

"But he didn't take those days off he worked like normal." JJ said.

"But according to his bank statement he bought take out on those days and always enough for three, I'm assuming he had dinner with his parents and waited until they were in bed before he left."

" Where is he now Garcia?"

"Working. One more thing this guy former Naval medic."

"So he knew what he was doing." Gibbs added.

"Yeah, just be careful he has a temper too he has been busted for bar fights in the past."

She watched them leave as a group her eyes never leaving them as they left. She knew there was a chance that one of them could get hurt, there was always a danger. Staying in the room she packed everything up taking her time to make sure no tape was left on the sheet. It didn't take long to have the room back in order and all the files and information that they had gathered to be placed into a couple of cardboard boxes.

She was tired and still in some pain, but she knew that if she didn't keep busy she would worry about them needlessly. A quick call to Abby about letting her stay with her until she finds a place to live then the towels were washed and put away she made her way into the kitchen to looking for a snack of some kind.

Finding Millie baking a pie she had to smile, and at the same time feeling a stabbing pain deep in her heart. "Where's the little one?" Penelope asks as she makes a cup of tea and then reaches in the cookie jar for a few cookies.

"He is next door. You're leaving I take it?"

"Yes I am, more than likely in two days maybe three. I will help you clean the room and wash all the sheets before I do leave." She answers before she sits at the island and watches as Millie continues to make the pie.

"I'm not worried about that Penelope not at all. Did the agents find out who the murderer is?"

"Yes they think they know who it is. They went to arrest him."

"I'm going to miss you. But not for long Bryan is coming home he should be here in two days. He called this morning and told me."

"I'm so happy for you Millie. Is there anything I can do to help you get ready for his return?"

"Nothing everything is done I'm just making this pie I thought I could give your friends either a good dessert for tonight or a job well done good-bye treat before they leave."

"They'll like that they love your cooking, after so many meals in hotels and dinners they have come to appreciate good home cooking. Some of us can't cook to save our lives."

'But you cook I've seen you."

"You've seen me put a frozen dinner in the microwave and make an omelet. Omelets I can cook that's about all. I never learned."

"You're going to have to learn after he marries you. You're lucky he loves you very much. Did you know that he has a tattoo on his ring finger just like you do? I saw it when he was helping me carry dishes to the sink. I asked him what it was he told me it was from the bible the same book as yours, his says _Sol 8:6 . _It is not as pretty as yours with all that fine vine work, but it is still there, he loves you. I could tell from the first time that you were both in the same room."

Millie smiled as she watched her friend tapping on her smart phone. When a half smile half frown graces Penelope's face, Millie grows concerned.

"Did you find out what it says?"

"Yes, it's _Set me as a seal upon your heart, as a seal upon your arm, for love is as strong as death, its jealousy unyielding as the grave. It burns like blazing fire, like a mighty flame."_

"I told him about yours. It's seems to me that you are both hiding something. From each other and more importantly from yourselves." Millie tells her softly.

"You're mistaken, I love he knows it, I know he loves me. But I refuse to let it go any further."

"Are you ashamed to be seen with a black man?"

'No not at all. I've dated black men before. It has been my experience that black men and Latinos like chubby women. That has nothing to do with it."

"So it's him because your white?"

"Now that is funny. His mother is a white auburn haired Irish beauty. A sweet woman and a terrific mother."

"He can do better, so much better. I'm damaged goods. I've made my peace to live alone. Would you mind if I took Godfather with me?"

"No that would be fine. Bryan is not fond of cats it's better besides I think that cat loves you more anyway."

"Have you found a place to stay yet?"

"Not yet I called Abby she is a friend I can stay with her. It shouldn't take long to find a one bedroom or a studio apartment that will take me and Godfather."

Millie says nothing more as Penelope places her tea cup in the sink and leaves the kitchen for the basement in search of a suitcase for her clothes. When she hears the basement door close her sighs softly.

"Who ever is hiding on the steps can out now."

"How did you know?" Hotch asks with Rossi right behind him.

"The third steps creaks it always has ever since even when I was a child it squeaked that's how the adults always knew we were swiping cookies." Millie answers with a smile.

"I see."

"You have you're work cut out for you, both of you."

" I know they both carry baggage but they fit together so well. A perfect match even down the tattoos on their fingers."

"I say we make them drive home together with no one else in the car." Gibbs says as he silently appears with his ever present cup of coffee.

"So what do you want us to do sabotage the car so they get stuck somewhere along the way?" Rossi asks his old friend.

"Can't do that unless one of takes the cat."

"She'll never fall for it she is to smart and he will smell a set up a mile away." Hotch reminds them both.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

It hardily took any time at all to clean the rooms retuning ever thing to perfect order. The women and the men split the work down the line. They wanted to say thank you to Millie and her son for taking them in and not charging them any fee for the use of the rooms.

So they made sure that every thing was done, They knew that Millie's husband was due to return in two days time, they wanted her not to have to worry about the extra cleaning and laundry that needed to be done.

After a final meal with Millie and her son, the agents started to pack their go-bags and the boxes of information they needed for their own records.

"Penelope, is this all you have these four suitcases?" Morgan asks as he looks at them stacked neatly at the back door.

"That's it just my clothes and a few precious memories that I couldn't part with. You don't have to help me put them in Esther I can manage." She tells him as she walks out the door carrying the small case she has just for her laptops and printer.

"I'm really going to spank her one of these days." He says out loud.

"No you're not you my friend have I bad for her. And if you didn't already have your heart set on her I would try my hand at courting her she is something else, and if you don't make your case soon I think that I will." Tony tells him with a smile and a slight laugh.

It was the sound of a slap that they heard not seeing the slap itself. "Got it Boss. I'm sorry Derek I would never stand between you and the woman that you love."

"Better. Grab one of her bags DiNozzo."

"Then what in the hell am I doing wrong? She keeps me at arms length, those walls of hers are about as thick as her hardheadedness."

"Scale those walls just like you did when you were in the academy. Of you could just pretend they are a door that you have to kick down." Hotch says with a smirk ghosting across his lips.

"JJ and I will talk to her Derek. We know she loves you, she just needs to be reminded just how much you both need each other." Emily says as she pats him on the shoulder.

"Okay who has the cat carrier? Godfather here is ready to go?" Rossi whispers as he enters the room with a purring and very much contented cat in his arms.

Spencer places the carrier on the floor in front of Rossi then he pats the large cat on the head and was rewarded with Godfather nudging his head into Spencer's hand looking for more.

"Okay big fella, you're going to be just fine in here until we get you to your new home."

Just as Rossi starts to close the door, loud voices could be heard coming from the side of the house. The large cat moved with grace and speed and ran out the door that had been left ajar.

Not to be outdone the agent were hot on the heels of the feline, they watched as the cat sank its teeth into the ankle of the man that had hold of Penelope's upper arms. That was all Penelope needed as the man let go in order to shake the cat off. Something that he was having no luck in doing. She struck she made a fist and punched him in the nose. The man grabbed her wrists trying once again to halt her from going she was swinging her leg back to get a second good kick in she felt herself being lifted around the waist and pulled away from the man.

"You hit me I think you broke my nose you bitch?" He shouted as he felt himself being pulled back and handcuffed by DiNozzo.

Gibbs walked up the to man and with a gloved hand touched his nose none to gently. "It's not broken she just made it all bloody."

"Your under arrest for assault of a federal agent, JJ call the local LEO's please."

She pulls herself out of Derek's arms and takes a step closer to Hotch. "Please don't Hotch he's not worth it. He is just mad that I won't go back to work for him, it appears that his boss is none to happy that I was fired. Isn't that right Mr. Martian?"

"Let him go." Hotch orders.

Tony whispers in his ear as he removes the handcuffs then walks away leaving the man rubbing his wrists.

"Hadn't you better leave Mr. Martian? Our Kitten here is far to forgiving but I'm not and if you think about pressing charges remember she is a federal agent and you're, what is it that you do again?" Rossi asks sweetly as Gibbs glares at him until he turns and walks away.

Penelope returned after going through one last check of her room. The agents watched as she got down on her knees and hugged the little boy that had made a place in her heart. When she slipped him a green piece of paper the look of joy on his face told the whole story.

"But I didn't do anything?"

"Finish taking care of the garden with your mom, and when your dad gets home you can pay for half the meal along with your mom to celebrate your dad coming home."

She stands and talks to Millie for a few minutes before the other woman steppes closer and hugs her.

"Thanks Millie for everything, you're a good friend I'll write." Penelope tells her as she pulls away from her hug.

Slipping into the kitchen as quite as two mice Emily and Reid take their places standing next to JJ and Morgan.

Hotch clears his throat bringing everyone's focus back to him. "Garcia your bags have been packed and I remember you saying once that the heater in your car doesn't work well. So we are taking Godfather with us it looks like rain and we want him to be comfortable on the long ride. Penelope Derek is riding with you. You two need to talk and settle what ever this is before you start back."

"Yes sir." She mumbles as she waves good bye and walks to her classic car with Derek right behind her.

Hearing a chuckle coming from behind him Hotch turns and looks at Gibbs and Rossi.

"I thought we decided not to do anything."

"Couldn't be helped. They are good together and I have a rule you don't waste good."

"It was very easy sabotage no one will get hurt and it won't harm her car either. Will it Reid?" Emily asks with what could only be described a Cheshire cat expression.

."Tony what did you whisper to that jackass?" JJ asks

"I told him that if I ever heard of him touching Penelope or any another woman like he did Penelope, I would be back and I would gladly break his nose or an arm depending on how I felt at the time."

"Good I'll go with you sounds like fun." Emily tells him happily.

"It's a date then." Tony replied with his million dollar smile.

"Reid found a route that will take us twenty miles out of the way but it will ensure that we will not pass them on the road." JJ announces to the group.

"There had better be places where we can stop for coffee on the way." Gibbs growls as grabs his bag.

"Oh there is agent Gibbs, in fact there is one place that roast their own beans in fact. ."

"You are a nice kid agent Reid and I'll gladly protect your six anytime but please tell me that you are not going to be in my car. You talk to much."

"Come on Reid you can ride with me and Godfather her like you." Rossi says as he draped an arm over his shoulder and walks out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

His hands grip the steering wheel with just enough pressure needed to control the car. He looks at her periodically as she sits there quietly staring out the window. Neither one of them say anything the silence in the car is deafening .A silence he breaks after an hour.

"Baby I want you to know that I had nothing to do with this, us, having to drive back together."

"I know it's not your style. But I do like your company Reid would talk nonstop and the girls would want talk about my feelings. The bosses would not even bother to try. Tony would talk to me about the movie we saw last week and Gibbs he would stop and get me a cup of tea and kiss my forehead like he does Abby."

"And me?"

"We talk without words we always have, and I imagine we always will."

He couldn't argue that they had always been able to understand each other without talking. He brought his attention back to the road letting the silence fill the car again.

"I'm glad that Godfather went with them it looks like rain and the temperature is suppose to get down to mid-fifties."

She turned on the radio and soon found music that they both liked with her head leaning back against the head rest she hummed along with the music. The rain started slowly then settled to a steady rhythm that lulled her to sleep.

He woke her with a shake she blinked and then saw that they were on the side on the road. "Did we run out of gas?"

"No Baby your car died."

"Oh let's see if we can fix it." she tells him calmly.

"Penelope do you know anything about fixing this beast?"

"Some, it can't hurt if we take a look can it."

He stood by her as she pop open the hood of the large Cadillac and look at the engine peering intently at all of the hoses and wires. All the while the two of them are getting wetter by the minute. "Can you get the small silver took box out of the trunk."

"You think you can fix it?"

"I don't know yet the large flashlight is in the box."

He nods his head in understanding, returning in just a minute empty handed.

"No toolbox Baby and none of your suitcases are in the trunk either. I looked in the backseat for my go-bag it has disappeared too."

She slams the hood closed and climbs into the car, wipes the water off of her face. He doesn't say anything as he dos the same.

"I smell a rat?." She says as she looks at him.

"You don't think I had anything to do with this do you?" He asks with just a touch of anger in his voice.

"Not your style Handsome. I'll call for road service and you call Hotch."

It didn't take long for them to make the calls. He watched her as she rubbed her arms trying to get warm all the while her teeth are chattering away as she shivered.

He didn't even have to think about it he moved closer to her enveloping her into his chest it was the best he could do to keep the both of them warm until help arrived..

He saw the tow truck first then the police car pull up, after she signed some papers and talked to the driver, Morgan talked to the LEO they were on their way to the local Hotel in the back seat of the cruiser, with the one piece of luggage that they had left Penelope's computer bag that she put in the backseat herself.

Trying to check into the hotel was exactly why she knew that she would never be the ideal wife for him. It was the look of disgust that passed over the beautiful clerks face for a millisecond. They showed her their creds as they checked into the hotel as proof of identification needed for the credit card to be used for payment.

"We only have one room it has a full size bed. I can arrange for a roll-a-way to be brought to your room for you."

"That won't be necessary, will it my love?" Derek said as he drapes an arm over Penelope and brings her closer to him. He turns his focus back to the clerk and smiles. "I like to be in the same bed as my wife."

Once in the room he lets go of her. "Go shower and get warm Baby I'll see about getting us something to eat." he turns away from her and put the heat on in the room trying to make it warmer for them.

She comes out in fifteen minutes a towel around her head and another around her body. Carrying her wet clothes some of them smelling like the bath soap. She walks to the heater and places her panties and bra on it then she puts her skirt and blouse on the chair facing the heater.

She sits on the bed and waits for him to come out of the bathroom. It doesn't take long for him and surprisingly he follows suit placing his boxers and t-shirt on the heater as well.

"Thanks for the food Derek."

"I'm just glad they had a vegetarian selection. Or I would have gone out and found something for you."

"That wouldn't have be necessary I would have had cereal."

"Not on my watch Baby."

She bites her lower lip and thinks for a minute gathering her thoughts "You saw the look on the clerks face didn't you? That's why you made a scene out of making her think I'm your wife."

"Is that why you won't be with me? Because of women like her?"

"Yes because of her and women like her. Derek I love enough to walk away from you and love. You, my love, deserve so much better than me. You deserve the best someone with beauty and brains."

"You have both and I want you no one else Penelope."

She gets up from the chair and gets her bra and panties turning she looks at him and smiles sadly. "You can't always get what you want Derek. You should know that better than most." She tells him before disappearing into the bathroom.

When she comes out she sees that he has his boxers on and is pulling down the bedspread. "You sleep on that side." He points to the side furthest away from the door.

After placing her glasses on the side table she sips under the covers, she feels him get into bed and stay on his side looking away from her.

"Just because I won't date you doesn't mean we can't cuddle or have sex if you want."

"I want it all Penelope, all or nothing. I won't use you that way and I won't let myself be used like that either. You see, my love, I love you to much to walk away from you or the love that we have for one another."

She stayed very still and waited until his breathing evened out when she was sure that he was sleeping she moved to her side away from him and let the tears she was holding in flow freely.

He laid there and concentrated on his breathing not wanting her to know that he was awake with only one thing on his mind to take her into his arms and make her his.

When he heard her he knew he had to be strong and stay on his side, he knew deep in his heart that if he turned to her he would break his resolve and give into his desires.

All or nothing and this was one time that he was not going to lose.


	22. Chapter 22

Luckily it didn't take her long to find a place of her own, small and comfortable it was perfect for her and Godfather.

The work was the way it always was, unsubs needing to caught and the BAU there to make sure they are caught. A week into the routine and it was like she never left. Well almost.

The change was subtly but it was there if you didn't know the true dynamics of the teams and their inner workings you would have never been able to tell. It was Penelope she had changed she didn't flirt with anyone and kept her habit of calling people by nicknames to a minimum.

To the bosses and the rest of the teams in the unit it was unnerving to watch the way Morgan and Garcia behaved around each other. Him trying to get by her walls, they would eat lunch together in the round table with the rest of the team. He would walk her to her car each night that the team was home, and give her a kiss before he closed the car door and wait for her to drive away before he moved himself. She would bring him coffee on her way to her office every morning. She even went as far as to sew on a button that had popped off his good shirt before a court hearing. But to the teams it looked forced they were trying to hard, he was trying to open her eyes to see just how much he loved her and wanted her, all the while she was holding him at bay trying to be his friend and nothing more. It didn't take a profiler to see that she was lying as good an stage actor as she was she still couldn't hide what her heart wanted it was all there in her eyes for the world to see.

He was ordered to go to Texas for a five weeks to train some of the field agents. Jumping at the change to go he needed to get away from her and from the battle of wills that he was fighting a battle that he had no intentions of loosing. But he needed to recharge, he also had an ulterior motive maybe with him gone she would finally see just how much they needed to be together he just hoped that the old adage was true, that absence did make the heart grow fonder.

Morgan felt better after saying good-bye to Tony, after being assured that he would go and accidentally meet her at Fred's a busy diner that catered to law enforcement. Meaning that the coffee was always hot and strong and the food was no frills plan and simple but hardy and delicious.

He walked into the diner and saw it was packed as always, an eclectic place, booths separated by half walls of wood and fragmented glass mirrors, tables plaques on the walls of the fallen. A collection of patches from different LEO's around the world. It took him a minute to spot her she was sitting in a booth made for two people. He grabbed a cup of coffee from the self serve station then made his was over to join her, after giving his order to the waitress.

He didn't bother to ask if he could join her he just sat and made himself at home. "Hello Tony if you're going to invite yourself does that mean that you're paying?" She asks with one perfectly arched eyebrow?"

"It does if I can eat with you my friend."

"I was just joking you are more than welcome to share my booth. How have you been?"

"Busy. You?"

"The same a little lonely and I'm tired a little run down I think."

"How's Morgan?"

"Good I talked to him yesterday, the agents are learning quickly one, two weeks max and he'll be back."

"Good we miss him at our pick up games."

She smiled at that both of them their pro ambitions ruined by blown out knees. But being the men they are and the love of the sport they still played not as rough.

"You want to go to a movie later Abby said you liked old movies."

"Can't have to work I'm covering for Peters, he is taking his wife out to dinner it is their tenth anniversary. I don't get off until eleven tonight."

"That's real nice of you Penelope."

""It's not really it just gives me something to do other than stay at home."

"You could go out with Abby she is going bowling tonight."

"No thank you. As much as I like Abby I can only take her in small doses."

"You surprise me Penelope I've never heard you say anything like about anyone before."

"I'm right and you know it. Abby as much as I love her she is a great scientist and is brilliant at what she does. She reminds me of a petulant child that pouts and makes a scene until she gets what she wants she might even resort to being a bully at times. And she gets with it because no one will tell her no. You know you should get a letter from your Dr. saying that the Y-pesti is in your blood that way she can't bully you into giving next year too."

"She told you about that did she?" Tony asks with a slight frown.

"Gloated about it. Next time just tell her no. What is she going to do go cry to Gibbs? Show him the letter and he'll tell her to back off."

"I'm not so sure about that. She is the favorite."

"Only because she's spoiled."

Feeling a need to change the topic of conversation. Tony smiles then remembers something that McGee said to him. "McGee told me that he was surprised that he didn't see you at the computer tech conference for all the alphabets. He said that you went last year."

"I couldn't go, I'm not allowed anywhere near any CIA computers and they were the ones hosting the conference this year."

"I know you're good Penelope but come on, really not allowed? Tim is the best we have at NCIS and he went no problems at all."

"And he can leave NCIS any time he wants he can go work anywhere in the world that he wants. I can't."

"But you left and worked as a social worker. You were gone for what six months?"

"Yup me and my highly encrypted laptop, I worked I also did work for the director. I belong to the FBI Tony for life it is work for them or go to prison that was my choice. I needed a break and the director let me as long as I continued to do some work for him"

"What the Hell did you do?"

"Above your pay grade Tony I can't say."

"Just how good are you?"

"I'm good scary good. All that stuff that Tim does I can do that in my sleep."

"So if I asked you to give me lessons?"

"Anytime you want. But you don't need them."

"Sure I do then maybe." he leaves the sentence hanging.

"You're a good cop Tony you think like one just like Derek he started out as one in Chicago. You're a lot alike hard childhood, ruined dreams, cops and now both feds. I think that is why you are good friends. Now Tim grew up a Navy brat with a dictator as a father he doesn't rock the boat he follows orders. He belittles you and scoffs at your intuition because it is not by the book."

He looks at her and says nothing as he plays with the food on his plate he knows that she is right, he just has never heard anyone it out loud before.

"Ziva learned at an early age to follow orders or she could die. She gets what she wants by intimidation and by zeroing in on a persons weakness like a shark smelling blood."

"A bit harsh don't you think?"

"No. Listen to I am in no way a profiler but human nature I do know. Gibbs would not want you on his team as the senior agent if you were not up to it. Stop with the jokes and the movie crap Tony be the cop that you are deep in your heart the one that loves the law and putting the bad guy away. You have earned your place on Gibbs team don't let them think other wise. You're a better person than they are you I trust with my life and so does Derek or else you wouldn't be here now on his behalf."

He looks at her and smiles. "You really are something else."

"I know so meet me at my house at eleven thirty bring a nice red wine. I have spinach manicotti in the freezer we can watch a movie and you can stay and sleep on the couch."

"I thought you couldn't cook."

"I can't but agent Rossi loves me and keeps me stocked with yummy food. I and fix all of his tech gadgets."

"Penelope tell me something honestly please?"

"Okay."

" What is the real reason you won't get evolved with Derek, I know you love him and he is crazy for you."

"Simple I will never embarrass him I have a felony convection on my record how would that look on his record. He could never climb the ladder higher than unit chief if that."

"He doesn't care he loves you."

"And I love him too much to hurt him."

"Then marry me, we make a good team."

"You are a sweet man, you don't love me that way, I won't sleep with you either. The next time I go to bed with a man I will be wearing a plan gold band on my finger, no band no nookie."

"Thank you Penelope."

"Anytime Tony just remember you were first on Gibbs team you don't have to prove anything to them at all. I got to go, but first I need to say good-bye to Gibbs and Rossi."

"Are they here?" Tony asks as he looks around.

"Take a deep breath. They are on the other side of this wall. Saw dust and cigars."

Standing she looks at the bosses and smiles wishing them a good afternoon.

She starts to take some money out of her wallet but stops as Tony hands the waitress enough to cover the bill.

"Walk her to the car DiNozzo then come back."

"On it Boss."

"He is right she is something else and she is right about my agents."

"Did you expect anything else from my Kitten, Jethro" Rossi asks with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**My daughter asked if possible to work in Officer Malachi Beni-Gidon because he is cute and because he would fit in nicely with Tony and Derek. I'm not sure if it came out as well as I had hoped.**

With Gibbs at his side Vance connected with Deputy Director David with the secure link in MTAC. Standing five feet in behind the bosses Tony and Malachi stood quietly whispering to one another.

"Leon, you have news for me my friend?" Eli inquires.

"The new is not good Eli, we have tried every avenue at our disposal and we can't find the person responsible for your trouble. Our best people were blocked every time they thought they got close they found themselves back at the beginning a complete perfect circle."

Gibbs looks back at Tony and says nothing a few seconds later Tony nods his head just once in answer to Gibbs unasked question.

"Deputy Director, I think I might have a solution for you. I know someone who just might have better luck with this problem. She is brilliant and she words for the FBI, I trust her with my life and she has helped me in the past."

"And this women she would be willing to help?"

"She loves a challenge and from what I know about her she is one of the best in the world."

"We will be willing to pay her a great deal if she can find out who is causing our problems so we can put an end to it once and for all."

" I'll let you know what she says. But knowing her the way I do all you'll have to do is say thank you." Gibbs tells Eli then leaves MTAC with Tony and Malachi following close behind him.

Gibbs pulls out his cell and waits as three men stay on the mezzanine looking down into the bullpen. All the while McGee and Ziva looking up at them periodically with not very happy expressions at being left out of the loop.

"Rossi."

"It's Gibbs I need a favor from your Kitten."

"I'm listening."

Gibbs closes his cell and looks at the two men in front of him. "DiNozzo."

"I now boss protect her and." Tony is cut short by a slap to his head.

" I was going to say tell Hotch and Rossi thank you."

"Got it Boss."

Ziva and McGee watch intently as Tony and Malachi leave after Tony grabs his weapon and creds. Neither one of them saying a word as they walk out of the unit and into the elevator.

"Gibbs where are they going?" Ziva asks'

"You don't need to know."

"Tony will tell me." She mumbled slyly.

"No he won't tell you this is above your pay grade and it is a need to know. Have I made myself clear?" He says as he looks at both Ziva and McGee leaving no room to doubt what the consequences would be if they tried to find out.

The members of the team say nothing as they watch Penelope hand Derek a large cup of coffee he takes the cup letting his hand linger just a little bit longer than necessary all the while his other hand is on her lower back as he guides her to her chair.

"Nothing pressing today my lovelies. Over the phone profiles and a few Chiefs want face to face, you all know how to do that." She tells them as he hands out the files that came in overnight.

The talk for half an hour splitting up the new cases, before the disperse for the day.

"Oh I forgot a new Mossad agent is in town." She sees the look on the faces of her bosses and the rest of the team. "I got a ping from a contact, from the picture I got he is cute too."

"And with that go to work everyone." Hotch orders as lowers his head for a second taking control over his smile.

Rossi drops off the files he is holding on his desk just as his cell rings.

"Rossi"

"It's Gibbs I need a favor from your Kitten."

"I'm listening." Rossi says. Gibbs tells him what the problem is and what they need.

"I'm sending DiNozzo." Gibbs starts only to be cut off by Rossi.

"And the cute Mossad officer."

"How did you know he was here?"

"Our Kitten got a ping how else. I'll tell security to expect them."

Taking a file with him he walks over to Hotch's office, knowing full well that his ruse will not work at all but giving the "kids" something to stew about was well worth the effort.

"What do you think?" Rossi asks after he explains what is going on.

"It would be a feather in our favor and with budgets cuts the way they are it would look great for us and make Strauss and the Director very happy that we well, Penelope, helped solve their problem. Do you think she will do it?"

"I think so just to prove a point if nothing else. She is the best for a reason right?"

"Round table ask her to come to you after they are here." Hotch orders.

When he got the call from security that they were on the way up he called her telling her he needed to se her in the round table in five minutes.

Rossi met them by the glass doors feeling no need to introduce them to the agents in the bullpen. He led them to the round table all the while feeling the eyes of the agents in the bullpen bore into his back. He motioned to the coffee pot so that they could help themselves while they waited for Penelope to come.

She walks into the room dressed in a bright blue dress with a red flower in her hair carrying a notebook and a pen. When she sees her friend she places her things on the table then hugs Tony kissing his cheek the greeting is returned. She takes a step back and looks at his companion. "I am Penelope Garcia, you may call me Penelope or Garcia, you are Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon, I think I will call you Malachi, Shalom welcome to the BAU." She goes to him as takes his hands and kisses his cheek a kiss he also returns with a smile. "So why did you call me boss man?"

It is the noise from Hotch clearing his throat that makes her look over her shoulder and shrug her shoulders. She knows from the expression on his face he observed her greeting the Mossad officer and the NCIS agent.

"Garcia Officer Ben-Gidon, is here on behalf of his agency they need a special kind of help the kind that you excel at, tracking down a hacker that is causing havoc to their system. We can't order you to go."

She looks at the four men and nods her head smiling brightly. "Tony's place, my place or your place Officer Beni-Gidon."

"We would prefer our place." He answers her.

"Okay then I will need a few things from my office then we can go. If you both follow me you can carry it out for me."

"Garcia." Hotch says firmly.

"I promise I'll be good. If I'm not you can take away my new keyboard."

The men follow her down the hallway passing Morgan's office she waves to him as they pass making him get up walk to the door in time to see the door to her office close with an audible click. Frowning he goes to the Hotch to find out what is going on with her.

"All this is yours? McGoo would love it in here." Tony says as he looks at all the screens going some of them going faster than others. None of it making any sense as far as he was concerned.

"Yes it's all mine, the feed is a little slow today." she tells them as she opens a large bag and starts to put two extra laptops in as well as some cables. When that is done she packs another bag as well with things that she needs.

"This is slow to you?" Ben-Gidon asks her with just a hint of doubt feeling that she might be playing a game with them.

She looks at the screens as they are quickly filled with data and just as quickly scroll down making room for more. "Yes just a bit. Okay I'm all packed but I need a favor first."

"Okay, shoot Penelope." Tony tells her then watches as she take a small black case out from under her desk.

"I think I broke my pink toy. I would have asked Hotch but the vein on his neck would start to pulse. Derek would laugh at me. Well I could ask Gibbs but he would fix it then make me take it apart and keep doing it over and over until I can do it blind folded."

Tony motions with his head for Malachi to open the case. He has to chuckle at the expression on the Mossad officers face as he sees a pink handgun nestled in the protective black foam lining of the case.

"It is not broken just jammed Penelope." Malachi tells her after he examines the small pink handgun. "I can not fix it here, while you are fixing our problem, your weapon will repaired as well."

"Penelope just who were you planning to get to fix your little toy anyway?" Tony asks as the men pick up the cases that she packed.

"Quantico is a Marine base Tony and well the Sergeant at the shooting range likes me I fixed his computer."

"Of course that explains everything. Doesn't it Malachi?" The question does not need an answers as both men follow Penelope out to the main bullpen , they stop when they come to Hotch, Rossi and Morgan.

"You have everything you need Kitten?"

"Yes sir I do."

"Agent DiNozzo I expect you to bring her back here if that is not possible call us someone will come and get her." Hotch orders.

"Yes sir, I was told to send our thanks from all the parties involved."

Morgan follows them out to the elevator and takes Penelope to one side.

"Penelope will wait for you in the lobby." Tony tells her knowing that Morgan wants to talk to her privately.

Malachi watches as the agent that took her aside gently touches her face as a lover would do.

"Who is that man Tony?"

"Derek Morgan a great agent and a good friend."

"He loves her, they share tattoos."

"I forget at times just how observant you Mossad are trained to be. Yes they love each other very much. But she won't let it go any further than that so they both live with stolen moments like we just witnessed."

"Why?"

"Because my friend she does not think she is worthy of his love or to be in his life."

" He does not look like man that will take no for an answer for very long."

" He is planning his battle with care, Derek will win the war and soon she will wear his ring and I expect not long after she will be with child. Derek is a very possessive man and he will want to make it clear to everyone around that she is his and his alone."

"You are insightful Tony."

"No not really I am friends with both of them and they both confided in me."

He holds her hand as he talks to her. "You call me if you want to leave. Don't take their crap, okay?"

"I promise. I have to go." she answers in a soft voice that only he can hear.

He brings her to the elevator and kisses her once just before the door close. Walking back to his office Rossi and Hotch watch as he wipes the lipstick off of his own lips.

"You could order them to get married." Rossi suggested.

"I like my credit score right where it is thank you Dave." Hotch tells him before he escapes to the safety of his own office.


	24. Chapter 24

"Has she said anything to you?" Hotch asks Morgan as the two of them watch Penelope drop off files to the agents in the bullpen.

"She told me that they were very nice to her that they gave her a comfortable chair to sit in and they gave her a great cup of tea, two cups in fact. That's all she told me, when I tried to get her to talk she offered me a carrot stick from her lunch."

"The Director received a letter from Eli David thanking him for all the work she did. When he asked her what she did, she told him that it wasn't her place to say that if he wanted to know he should ask Deputy director David. The director informed Garcia that a small token of appreciation was being sent and she could keep it."

"Do you know what it is Hotch?"

"Yarn she saw one of the staffers knitting and ask where the beautiful yarn came from."

"That's nice I know she enjoys knitting."

"Did you know that she gave her small weapon to the Mossad officer Beni-Gidon that was here."

"No, why did she do that?"

"She though she broke it, it was only jammed, he fixed it for her. She asked him if he still saw his mother or if he had any sisters."

"But why she was doing well with it, wasn't she?"

"She was still uncomfortable with it. She told Tony and Malachi that she only had it so that you would stop worrying about her. But she hated having it and using it."

"Okay get that. I'm just glad that she was able to do her thing in D.C."

"You and me both can you imagine the havoc that she could cause if she was let loose in Israel."

"She really isn't that bad."

"Yes she really is that bad. I know what she did. She is as dangerous with a computer any computer as you are with that weapon you have on your hip."

"I know that I've seen her in action. All the while she has a big smile on her face as she leaves an invisible path in her wake." Morgan chuckles as he remembers.

"Now what and how much paperwork is it going to take to clean up the mess?"

"None in fact and she saved the Bureau a lot of money." Morgan answers looking at his boss before he continues seeing the look on Hotch's face. "Last month Strauss wanted her to go with her to check out a new security system that was being offered to all of the agencies at a good price. Penelope tried to tell her that she had seen the code and the preview of the new system and that she wouldn't recommend it even for a home computer never mind for an agency. That the hackers around had gotten very good at working their way around such systems. Strauss wanted to see the system for herself and she made Penelope go with her, I went as security for them both."

Hotch sighs as he sits down waiting for the hammer to fall. "So what happened?"

"All of the representatives were very happy with the demonstration they the agents and their in house geeks/nerds were asking lots of questions. Strauss was impressed and was looking over the pamphlet that was handed out, she was showing it to our perfect nerd. Penelope looked at it and smiled all the while she was tapping away on her smart phone."

"Please tell me she didn't?"

"She did she hacked into an unhackable system with a smart phone she had all of the demonstrators, the people who wrote the new security system and the CEO of the company doing the Can-can on the plasma in living color, complete with costumes and music. She turned and looked at Strauss and asked her simply if she could hack in with a smart phone imagine what a bored smart kid could do with a regular computer. She then told Strauss not to worry about the outside hackers just to let the in house techies do their thing."

"What did Strauss say to that?"

"What could she say. Penelope had made her point and in the end she saved the bureau a ton of money."

"I've said it before I'm grateful that she is on our side. So tell me how goes the battle to win her over?"

"We lunch together when we are here. And we do lots of talking slowly but surely I think I am breaking down those walls of hers."

"She has a valid point she is afraid to love to love you openly. Afraid of what it will do your career. And before you ask Rossi told me."

"That's stupid. I could quit tomorrow and work in any police station in the country or I could even apply to join the Bar here in Virginia take the test again. Work in the DA's office."

"That would freak her out ever more. You working for the DA with a wife that has a felony conviction."

"But she was never prosecuted that much I know."

"No she wasn't, but the deal stands she works for us forever or she goes to prison."

"Why don't you just take her in your arms and kiss the hell out of her and make her yours?" Rossi asks as he closes the door walking into the office further.

"Simple, she offered and I told her no that I wanted it all or nothing, that I wouldn't sleep with her if it wasn't going to lead to marriage that I loved her to much to use her that way."

"So what is your next move going to be?" Rossi asks.

"Surprisingly enough it was Penelope who came up with it She wants to go on a double date with DiNozzo and a friend of hers. She told me that her friend Lisa would be perfect for him I told her yes that I would go."

"What place are you going to."

"Some new joint, she said it was called Marco's."

"That is a very nice and fancy place, A real band and dance floor the food is top notch too. Wear a suit a tux would be better tell Tony the same thing." Rossi informs him.

"Should I say something to Penelope?"

"I wouldn't our Kitten is no fool I bet she already knows just how much they cleared last year. Don't get her a corsage that would just come off wrong, flowers for her home yes small pink roses I think are best." Rossi advises.

"Okay dad anything else." Morgan asks flippantly.

"Yes, hurry up man I want grandchildren and she is my only hope seeing that I love her like she is my own daughter."

"Does that mean that you are paying for the wedding, Pops?"

"No agent Morgan. I think that means if you hurt her Rossi will kill you and I will help hide your body somewhere in Little Creek." Hotch answered for Rossi firmly.


	25. Chapter 25

He didn't waste any time after he handed his report to Gibbs mentioning something about having to see Ducky he left with out another word leaving McGee and Ziva still working on their own reports. Forty minutes later he reappears dressed in a tux with a crisp cream colored pressed shirt. Gibbs stood up and readjusted his tie, then brushed nonexistent lint off of his shoulder.

"I've got your private cell number if I need you I'll call that number. Turn your work cell off." He tells him just loud enough for him to hear. Getting a nod in response Gibbs continues. "Don't forget to?"

"Already ordered Boss I just have to pick them up?

Gibbs steps back and sits back at his desk, he sips some coffee before he give one more order. "Sunday my house, cowboy steak you bring the beer I'll want the full report."

Tony grabs his sidearm and places it in its holster inside his tux jacket, slipping his creds into his pocket he leaves the office with a nod to Gibbs. "Yes Boss."

Ziva comes into the bullpen in time to see Tony walk away dressed in his tux.

"Where is Tony going dressed like that?"

"He is on a special assignment."

"Who has his six? Is he wired?"

"Everything has been taken care of Ziva, pass in your report go home I'll see you on Monday."

Gibbs schools his face as he takes the file was looking at and climbs the stairs leading to the mezzanine and to Vance's office. Leaving a very annoyed Ziva in his wake.

"Did DiNozzo leave?" Vance asks after Gibbs closes the door.

"Yes operation Ring is underway."

"Do you think this is going to work?"

"I think so, you should see them together they work, she is the air that feeds his fire she keeps him strong and gives him something to come home too."

"I didn't think you knew them that well Gibbs."

"I don't Rossi told me that. And after seeing them I have to agree with what he said."

"So what do you two have up your sleeves for tonight?"

"I know Rossi went and spoke to the owner about billing him and not them for the meal."

"And you?"

"Nothing much I spoke to the band leader he is going to play lots of dancing music cheek to cheek kind."

"How did you manage that?"

"He is a former Marine." Gibbs answers simply.

"Right. So tell me what do you know about this woman that is going to be DiNozzo blind date?"

"She is a nurse, and acts in plays with Penelope. A widow her husband was killed in the line, no kids. I met her last week, she was shopping with Penelope getting bricks to line a flower bed. She is smart and a beauty DiNozzo won't know what hit him, I give them less than a year before he marries her. Penelope did well setting up this blind date."

Not moving she watched him climb the stairs and disappear into Vance's office. She went over to McGee's desk. "What happened and where is Tony going?"

"I don't know they were talking softly I couldn't hear what they were saying, All I did manage to hear was that Gibbs wants a report on Sunday at his house."

"Track his cell McGee he should have back-up."

"He could be going on a date." McGee suggests.

"That is not possible Tony does not dress in a tux to go on a date. His idea of a date is dinner at a burger joint and meaningless sex."

Seeing her point the tracks the cell only to come up with nothing at all. "He must have turned it off."

"I do not like this at all. We are a team we should act like one with no secrets."

"Then why do you keep secrets from him Ziva?"

"That is different Gibbs, he is nosy and childish, I am not."

"Go home, where DiNozzo is and what he is doing is none of your concern. I know Vance knows. No one else has to, do I make myself clear."

He parks his car in front of her new building, he is glad that she is living in a good neighborhood. The building has a good security, he pushes the button next to her name and waits for her to respond. He can her bright and cheery voice come over the small speaker. "Hello, who is it?"

"Baby girl it's me."

"Second floor apt, 4 Derek."

He waits until he hears the lock release before he pulls the door open once over the threshold he makes sure that the door closes securely before moves.

Knocking just twice he waits looking at the small pink baby roses and the babies breath bouquet wrapped in green florist paper.

She opens the door and smiles for him, never realizing that she has stolen his thought process and reason as he takes in appearance in, damn she is stunning standing there.

Dressed in a black dress that goes mid calf, just enough cleavage to leave a man guessing. A single strand of pearls around her neck and a matching pair of pearl studs on her ears. He can see that she has put her hair into some kind of twist all fastened to the back of her head. But it is the dressed it hugs her and hides her figure at the same time. Then he has to smile as her looks at her bare feet and sees that she is truly his baby girl.

"Derek? Do you want to come it?"

"Yes, please."

"If you can put those in water I'll get my shoes and wrap. The vase is on top of the fridge."

She is ready to go in minutes. He takes the shawl out of her hand and places it over her shoulders. "You're absolutely stunning. My beautiful baby girl."

"Why think you kind sir you clean up really nice too in that fancy tux of yours."

Taking her keys out of her clutch she hands them to Derek so he can lock the door for her. She knows him well enough to know this is what he prefers.

"I'm going to have to beat them off with a stick." He tells her as he starts the car engine.

"I'll be fine you're the one that is going to have a full dance card. Lots of women come to Marco's."

"Not tonight all my dances are for you and you alone. Penelope."

It was something in the tone of his voice that sent shivers up her spine. A feeling that she liked very much and when he looked at her she knew that he meant it. They were only dancing with each other he would permit no one else to come between them this night.


	26. Chapter 26

Penelope and Lisa decided to meet in the lobby of the restaurant. If Lisa and Tony didn't like one another then Derek and Penelope would bring her home. After a quick introduction the four of them were shown to their table.

Tony and Derek made sure that the ladies were seating in the inner seats of the round booth. After placing their drink orders it didn't take long for the four of them to relax and become better acquainted. Having been married to a policeman Lisa was comfortable with both Tony and Derek.

The conversation wasn't strained and it flowed easily between the four of them. Dinner was all that Rossi said it would be, they each found the meals were excellent. They decided to finish the their meal with a simple dessert of coffee with amaretto cookies.

When the music started playing Derek stood and held out his hand, Penelope looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes. She blotted her lips with her black napkin, then gracefully placed her hand in his.

He brought her to the dance floor with a possessive hold on her hand that showed to everyone that cared to watch that she belonged to him and him alone. He held her close to him, as they danced. She felt so very comfortable in his arms like she belonged there and always had belonged there.

"You're carrying aren't you?" She asks as she feels the weapon under the tux.

"Always baby girl, Tony is too you know the rules"

She nods her head and smiles as she feels him holding her never letting go her.

"You're a great dancer Mr. Morgan, I see know why all the ladies want to dance with you."

"Well the only lady that is going to dance with me from now on is in my arms."

"Derek. I do love you know that, I just."

"You just what Penelope, don't want to embarrass me, hold me back? I love you and I want you no one else. Let me worry about my career I'm happy doing what I'm doing."

He hasn't stopped looking at her face her very readable face, when he sees her eyes glaze over her knows she has made her decision. "I suppose this means we are dating now."

"Thank God! So tell me baby girl what changed your mind."

"The way you held my hand and made sure my wine glass at dinner was full. You hold me like no has ever held me, you're telegraphing to every male in here that I'm yours."

"When did you get so smart, Miss Garcia?"

"Oh I've always been smart. It's just safer to hide how smart you are sometimes. You're not angry are you?"

"No I like the fact that there is still plenty of things for me to learn about you, my love." He tells her then he gently kisses as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I'm looking forward to learning about you too my love."

They sat together comfortably at the table taking and getting to know each other better with out Penelope and Derek in the way. They found that they did indeed have a lot in common.

Tony liked playing the clown at the office, but here with Lisa he found that he didn't have to, he could be himself. Something that he was enjoying immensely Lisa was like a gift from heaven no air and she wasn't out to prove that she was better than him.

A nurse that worked in the ER she has seen it all at one time or another. More good than bad and it was the good that kept her working in that department.

They talked about the books that they had read and hoped to read, She loved music all kinds and movies like him but acting in plays was her favorite thing do to in her spare time. It was her escape it made her happy.

Lisa smiles as she watches Penelope and Derek dance. "They look happy dancing together don't they?"

"Yes they do. They belong together, they love each other very much."

"Tony as much as I would love to stay and talk to you all night I have to work tomorrow. But I would like to see you again."

"I was hoping that you would say that." He replies moving his arm to get his cell she can see that he is also armed when he sees the reaction on her face after seeing his weapon. He explains. "I have to carry part of the job."

"It's fine I understand and when and if the time comes that you stay at my place over night I have a gun safe. I say this because I like you Tony I haven't had this much fun and laughed so much in ages."

"If you like I'll bring you home. I just need to tell them." Tony say. When he sees her nod her goes to the edge of the dance floor and gets the attention of Morgan.

When they ask for the bill Morgan is surprised that it has been taken care of with note left for them. _Have fun enjoy the night, Rossi. _

They leave in two cars Morgan brings Penelope to her small but comfortable apartment he has her wait out in the hall as he does a sweep of the apartment, only then does he let her in. He squats down and pets the large cat that made himself at home in his Baby-girls heart and life. "Be good to her Godfather." he tells the cat.

She follows him to the door . "You can stay if you want, I won't say no to you."

"No my love, until you wear my ring I won't bring you to bed. I can wait." With that said he kisses her and leaves pulling the locked door behind him as he goes.

She stands there smiling as she touches her lips still feeling his on her and tasting him still as she licks her lips once more.


	27. Chapter 27

Gibbs would be proud of him is what Tony is thinking as he drove home. He had driven Lisa home and walked to her door then he asked if he could see her again. When she said yes he offered his hand to shake good-night only to have Lisa take his hand in hers lean in and kiss him. A kiss that he gladly returned.

A real lady just like Penelope and her women friends at the BAU. None of them out to prove that they are better or smarter than the rest of the class.

Pulling up to his apartment building Tony looked up into his window and knew that someone was in his apartment. Having been in law enforcement for so many years he found it safer if he left a way to let him know if someone was in home. Something silly that always looked like a mistake or something left forgotten. This time it was a hastily shut window with a piece of curtain caught in the jam making the curtain taught almost to the point of ripping. As he looked up at the window the curtain was no longer taught.

He pulled away from the building as quietly as he pulled up never having turned the ignition off made it easier another trick that he had learned along the way from his older partners. He made left his car at the Navy Yard taking his go-bag with him he took a cab to a near by motel for the night.

He was in very good spirits when met up the motley crew of men that meet up to play ball every Sunday morning, agents from some of the alphabets some men not in law enforcement at all. It was here that he introduced Derek to Brad the three of them had a lot in common. Former jocks, with brains and looks, they formed a fast friendship.

For Derek's part Brad had saved Tony's life, for Brad it was that Tony now had a workout partner that he wouldn't be able to lie to, for Tony hell he was happy that he didn't have to wear a mask he could be himself. As far as he was concerned he got the best out of the friendship.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and was surprised to see Tony already there doing something on his computer, he walked up and stood behind Tony curious to see what Tony was doing so early in the morning. "Hey Boss, what do you think a gift for Kitten? It can be delivered today."

"She loves tea and the mug fits her that kitten with a pretty pink bow, send it. What did you get for the Kitten's litter mate?"

"I'm having flowers sent with a mug and Belgium hot cocoa."

Tony finished the order and then started in on the paperwork that was never ending. The two men worked quietly they didn't need to talk. Gibbs knew Tony better than most anyone so there was no need for Tony to put on his act when the two of them were alone.

He calmly waited for just the right moment when there was a lull in the work Tony stood and went over to Gibbs desk. "I forgot someone was in my apartment two nights ago, I left a trap and it was moved. I haven't been there since." Gibbs knew what he was doing there was no need for him to explain, just there was no need for Tony to tell him who he thought was in his home.

"I'll go with you after we're done. Print and see just how they got in."

When the men heard a pencil snap in two, seconds later they knew their message had been received and understood.

He had to smile when he saw her walk into the bullpen her step was lively and she was dressed in a bright green dress with yellow flowers scattered about it. When she walked up to him she handed him his usual cup. "Good morning Hot Stuff." She purred to him just loud enough for him to hear. As a final gesture she licked her lips like a kitten with just the tip of her pink tongue before she walked away from him.

He shook his head trying to remove the visual that she left him thinking as he followed her into the round table. He watched as she placed the other cup she was holding in front of Rossi and as he placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for dinner, Dave."

He looked at them both back and forth, but they were too good at playing the game that the agents in the unit played so well. "So tell me or do I spank you, or you bratty child of mine."

"We decided to date and to take things slowly one step at a time. With marriage as the final goal." Morgan answered for them.

"That means you get to talk to Strauss and the Director, Pops!"

"Pops!"

"Derek told me what you said about thinking about me as your daughter, so I promise you one think you don't have to pay for a wedding. But when the time comes you buy the crib."

"Fair enough."

"We think so." Derek said with a smirk as he sat down next to Penelope and placed his hand on hers giving it a gently squeeze.

"I'm glad that is settled and it's about time too. Garcia please present the case for us." Hotch orders with a small smile on his handsome face.

Some how it was different this time when he came to say good-bye to her. He closed the door to her office and took her into his arms. He held her while she sighed deeply.

"This was so much easier when I could deny my feeling for you."

"If it makes you feel any better I don't want to leave you either, not after I just got you to believe me that I want to spend my life with you."

"You have to go in two minutes. So how about you kiss me please."

"Gladly, what a great idea." he says before he lowers his head to hers and kisses her ever so gently at first then he leaves her with a lip searing kisses that makes her sit down in order to regain her bearings.


	28. Chapter 28

He couldn't stop smiling as he watched her walk closer, Penelope being Penelope. Dressed in what could only be described her anti-sun getup a large hat, large butterfly sunglass and a long sleeved cotton peasant blouse with a matching long flowing skirt. The only part of her being exposed to the sun her hands. She said nothing at all just dropped off the tote that she was carrying over her shoulder on the bench. She waved good-bye and blew him a kiss and left with a smile. She always brought something to the park when he played ball with his friend and she never stayed. She told him that he needed his time with his friend to be a boy and play without the stress of some needy woman hanging about. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't take care of him and his friends. So she brought food and drinks always something healthy, bottles of water and sandwiches this time it is turkey on seven grain bread with honey mustard and lettuce, tomatoes. Fresh peaches and to satisfy the sweet tooth that all boys have brownies. Just enough for the twelve men that played every weekend. But she always packs extra water just in case.

"When are you going to marry that girl, Morgan?" One of the men asks as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I working on it."

"If you don't hurry it up. I'm going to start dating her." said another of his friends.

"As if she'd have you." Morgan tells him as he tosses him his peach. "She is mine all mine."

Not long after they eat they call it a day leaving only Tony, Brad and Derek sitting on the bench relaxing and catching up.

"If she finally comes to her senses about you being a empty headed ex-jock then I'm going make my play for her."

"Tony have you looked in the mirror lately? Pot -Kettle. Beside you have Lisa remember?"

"Hurry up already, you don't have to listen to Gibbs asking when he can start making a rocking chair at least once a week."

"No, I just have to listen to Rossi about what kind of crib and what kind of wood and have a bought a house big enough yet."

"She loves you and she feeds us good healthy food. I like her very much for that and for introducing Lisa to Tony here. Best thing that could have happened to him. He is taking all of his meds and he is doing all of his exercising. And for the first time since I've known him our friend of many masks is truly happy."

"Did you at least buy a ring yet?" Tony asks trying to change the subject away from him and Lisa. Even though he is glad that Brad and Derek like her.

"She doesn't want one she wants a house with a yard and a big shade tree."

"I've been meaning to ask. Is she super sensitive to the sun? She is always covered from head to toe." Brad asks,

"No she is not super sensitive per say, she burns really easy, and she is afraid of getting skin cancer. She avoids direct sunlight from eleven to four when the sun is at its strongest. And when he does go out in the sun she uses sun screen lots of it."

"That's very smart of her." Brad tells Morgan.

"So how are things going for you and Lisa?" Morgan asks digging out more water for them.

"She is great. I've taken her with me to Gibbs house for Sunday dinner."

"Now that is something bringing the girl home to meet your mentor. She must be very special for you to do that." Brad speculates.

"What does Gibbs have to say? Or do we want to know?"

"He asked her if she likes rocking chairs?"

"Well then I guess we have Papa Gibbs seal of approval. So does she like rocking chairs?" Morgan ask with his famous smile.

"Very funny. Haha."

"All kidding aside has your team met her yet? Tim and it's Ziva, right?"

"Yes it's Ziva, Brad and no. They have not met her yet and I have no intentions of introducing her to them not for a while. My private life is my own business, Lisa is very special and I think that I might have found the one woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with I want to let our relationship grow without input of people that have no respect for me as a person or for the work that I do."

"I'm happy for you man. I've seen the way they treated you. I don't know why you put up with it."

"Easy Derek, Gibbs I trust him and he trusts me with my life. Who else can I say that about? You don't count."

Morgan unlocked the door to Penelope's small apartment, he calls out to her as he locks the door. After placing the empty tote in the coat closet in the entryway he continues in and comes to a complete stop at what he is seeing. He is trying in vain to hold back the laugh that is building up in his chest.

Godfather and a ball of yarn in one big tangled mess, as Penelope sits on the floor trying to untangle her cat from the yarn. A valiant effort on her part but a loosing battle for sure.

He gets the scissors from the kitchen drawer. "Baby you hold Godfather and I'll snip the yarn how ever pretty it is, it is not worth the scratches that his is giving you ."

Godfather stop struggling once he feels parts of the yarn start loosen. Soon the cat is free from its yarn encasement.

""Derek." She says softly as she follows him into the kitchen.

"What is it Penelope?" He asks after he tosses the yarn in the waste bin.

"When we get back from our dinner date. Would you spend the night? I know what you said, and I'm not asking for sex. I just want to have you close to me. We used to sleep together before. I love you and yes I want to be your wife. But its only been two months I miss you and your warmth."

"That can be arranged I might even be talked into a few kisses too." He tells her as he brings her into his embrace and taps the tip of her nose with one finger.

"I'd like that, I'd like that very much. My love."

"Me too my love, my baby- girl."


	29. Chapter 29

After carefully locking the door he starts to remove his clothes by the time he gets to her bedroom he is down to his boxers. He slips into the bed with care not wanting to wake her up. When he feels her turn and snuggle up to him he knows that she is awake.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Mmm it's okay."

"You're in bed early, aren't you feeling well?"

"Just tired, it's been along day. Two teams out and your team members needed help in-house help so did Strauss and the Director."

"You should tell them to back off! You're not the only tech." He scolds softly.

"Right. But I'm one the best."

He holds her close and rubs her back gently.

"Baby girl it's been three weeks and as much as I adore you and sharing your bed. I don't like having to take cold showers every morning. So when can we get married so we can stop all of this foolishness?"

"Just as soon as you ask me, that's when."

He sits up in bed and puts on the light, scowling at her or trying to scowl at her as she lays there in hello kitty ® pajamas, looking adorable in her half sleepy appearance. "You mean to tell me that all this time all I had to do was ask?"

"Yes. We talked and I get it you love me and you want me. You're not worried about me holding you back and you don't give shit what anybody thinks about you choosing me your wife."

"Why the hell didn't you say so."

"You didn't ask."

"Penelope this is not the way I wanted to do this, I wanted dinner and dancing with slow music and a moonlight stroll." He sits up on to his knees and helps her sit up taking both of her hands into his. "Penelope will you marry me?"

"Yes Derek I would be honored to be your wife." She leans into him and kisses him soundly. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Just like that yes?"

"Yes just like that. Turn the light off please." She asks as she snuggles back down in the bedding.

"Okay smarty pants. When ? Where?"

"Tomorrow city hall one o'clock in the afternoon just you and me and the judge"

"Don't you want a real wedding baby?"

"For who? We don't need it. I'm not a virgin so there is no need for a wedding dress. And we can use the money that we would have spend on a wedding for other things. I have no family to speak of and your mother and sisters won't mind as long as you call and tell them tomorrow night."

"Okay baby if that's what you want, then that's what you get." He tells her and he brings her closer to him.

"That gold band that you have been hiding on your key chain fits by the way."

"Why you little sneak." He says as she slaps her ass once.

"And that's why you love me I'm a good sneaky tech aren't I? No slapping of the tushie until after we are married then it is foreplay, do it now and it's assault Mr. FBI."

"Then tomorrow night I'm going to give you the biggest spanking." He threatens.

"No you're not tomorrow night we are going to make love with the hunger of teenagers but with the passion and love of adults that realize that the best things in life are worth waiting for. And you my love are worth the wait."

"I agree with everything but I have one condition we go out to dinner tomorrow night with the team, Tony and Gibbs too and tell them."

"Deal but you tell them, you're the man. I'm just the woman that stands once pace in back of her husband. You know, submissive, passive, obedient."

"Opinionated, hardheaded pain in the ass." He adds with a laugh.

"That too." she replies with a giggle.

She enters the bullpen at twelve thirty with her purse over her shoulder. Perfect timing for her most of the agents are out doing consults others are on the phones. Stopping by Hotch's office she lets him know that she is going to lunch.

"Baby girl where are you going?" Derek asks as he walks into the unit.

"Lunch want to come, I'm going to Paco's for veggie burritos."

"I'll drive. Hotch you want us to bring you back a sandwich?"

"No thanks late lunch meeting with Strauss and Rossi. Don't be late my meeting is at two sharp."

"Yes sir." Penelope answers for the both of them.

They run into the building and straight into the elevator laughing as she falls into his arms to be kisses again. Feeling the elevator coming to a stop they quickly pull apart. She makes one pass of her thumb across his lip before the exit the elevator a few feet from each other.

They enter the unit only to see Reid and Emily in the round table through the windows the white board full of pictures and papers. Then they see Rossi come out of his office with his go -bag in hand.

"Glad you made it back in time. Bad one we are going to California they just found a mass grave some of the victims are days old one is hours old. others are just skeletons."

"Oh God. I'll get right to it." Penelope says as she walks to her office.

"Morgan." Hotch starts to say.

"Rossi just told me. Let me go get my bag and tablet."

With his bag and tablet in hand he stops by her office to say good-bye.

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"I know me too." she says as she stands and walks into his arms.

He kisses once then watches as she sits back down he turns her chair and pushes her in front of the computers. "I love you." the same whisper she returns just a he closes the door.

Half way across the country after the briefing was finished , the agents knew that they worked better if they were relaxed and not full of stress some read others played cards.

Emily looks across the aisle and watches Morgan as he looks out of the window lost in thought he looks a million miles away. "I hear you went to Paco's for lunch with Penelope is it any good?" She asks as she places a 6 of spades on the table.

"We didn't go to lunch we went to city hall and got married." Morgan answered as he continues to stare at the passing clouds.

"What?" JJ and Emily say at the same time.

"That will be twenty dollars each please." Reid says as he looks up from his book.

"You were betting on us?" Morgan asks.

"Just the time, Reid had this week" Hotch says.

Morgan looks over at Reid just as he opens his mouth. "I don't want to hear about any statistic."

"Okay congratulations then. I just want to say one thing. It's about damn time."

Morgan looks at his team member friends the lot of them each and every one of them laughing. He crosses him arms and sinks deeper into his seat and they continues to laugh.


	30. Chapter 30

"DiNozzo." is the way he answers his cell. It doesn't matter if it is his personal or work cell. He found it to be simple and straight to the point.

"Hello Tony."

"Pencil! Are you okay?" Gibbs looks up when he hears these four words coming from Tony.

"I'm fine Tony there is nothing wrong. You can tell Gibbs to stand down." Tony smiles when he hears this and he waves Gibbs off letting him know that all is well.

"Okay so what's up?"

"Derek is across the country has been for the last four days. He won't be coming to play with you guys and from the look of things he is going to be gone for a while. That means I won't show up with food either."

"It's bad I take it?"

"That would be putting it mildly. Some forest rangers doing their thing, looking for some tall green plants that a snitch told them about, came across a mass grave thirty so far they are still digging and I'm still searching. The only good thing about this mess is that there is no fighting about jurisdiction, federal land. And before you ask so far none of the remains have turned up to be any of your people.

"You need me to bring you anything food a change of clothes an IV of coffee."

"Funny, no thanks I'm under orders to go home every night to eat and sleep."

"Which you barely do." Tony tells her.

"The faster I can get them information finding a connection the faster they come home."

"I understand. If you need anything you call one of us. Promise."

"I promise. Give my love to Lisa she told me that she likes you a lot. You're the first man since her husband that has made her laugh and feel alive. Hey did you know that she loves to play skee-ball? By Tony and stop calling me Pencil."

"Okay no more Pencil, good-bye Crayon."

He closes the call and looks over at Gibbs. "Bad one?" Gibbs asks.

"Extremely."

'Need help?"

"I gather not Boss. They have it under control."

"What is bad?" Ziva asks as she watches the interplay between the two men.

"A couple of friends are having a hard time, that's all."

"Why is it that I feel you are keeping secrets from the rest of the team."

"Not secrets Ziva, some things are none of your business. And what DiNozzo and I talking about has nothing to do with work."

Ziva looks at the two of them trying to read their expressions, getting nothing she goes back to her paperwork determined to ferret out the truth somehow.

McGee sat there quietly he had no desire to get involved in anything that was not his business. After the last time he learned his lesson. People always said that when it came to Gibbs his bark was worse than his bite. But they were wrong his bite was worse and the repercussions were lasting.

"Stop by and make sure Esther is fine and bring food." Gibbs orders.

"On it boss." Tony answers before he too returns to his work.

Two weeks go bye they Derek calls her and she calls him they share moments before they go sleep. I love you and miss you is what he says mostly, I love, please be safe, I miss you so much, are the words she uses mostly.

Nuzzling deep into her bedding she holds the cell with one hand while the other is full of tissues. "Gibbs call me ten minutes ago. He wanted to let me know that you were sick that you had been for the last four days. Why didn't you tell me baby-girl."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs has a big mouth. I just have a bad cold. Stop worrying about me. Tell me how is the stake out going?"

"We can feel it, it's in the air. And the time table is right the next seventy-two hours should tell."

"So you don't need me anymore."

"No we won't need your skills anymore in fact stay home and rest."

"I'm glad that means you'll be home soon." she says happily.

"Penelope you go to the doctor if you're not feeling better by tomorrow, promise me. Please?"

"I promise." she tells him. "I love good night husband."

"I love you good night wife." He tells her.

It is the cough that rattles her whole chest and feels like her lungs are on fire that finally drive her to go see her doctor.

She comes home with for prescriptions having no energy to have them filled she lays them on the small kitchen island.

Gabbing a bottle of water she swallows two acetaminophen then changes into her favorite flannel pajamas. She just can't stop shivering hopefully this fever will break and she will feel better in the morning.

After a quick bathroom trip she climbs back into bed cold so very cold is all that she is thinking as she pulls the covers tighter around herself. She sleeps fitfully and drinks when she is thirsty but mostly she is cold and the cough that she has is keeping her from resting well. Why can't I get warm is all that she can think about. As she shivers uncontrollably while coughing.

"DiNozzo."

"It's Morgan. Have you or Lisa talked Penelope in the last two days."

"No, she is working isn't she?"

"No we sent her home three days ago, we had the place staked out to catch the unsub her work was done. I know she was sick, Gibbs called me. I told her to go to the Doctor."

"Let me call Lisa and I'll call you back."

"Tony, I've got a bad feeling, Can you go over there please pick the lock break down the door I don't care we are still half an hour from landing. I'll need another half hour to make it to her place when we land. To long man I'm worried."

"I'll go. I'll even take Brad with me we were just going to start playing. We can be there in thirty minutes." He tells Derek then closes the cell.

"To the car my good doctor, something is afoot and your expertise is needed" Tony tells his friend as he halls him to his feet off of the bench.

"What is it with the Sherlock routine Tony?" Brad asks.

"Derek hasn't heard from Penelope in two days, He is worried last time he talked to her she was sick."

"Lead on my good man, we mustn't keep the lady waiting." Brad tells him in his best Doctor Watson persona.

Tony learned well from Gibbs it didn't take long to pick the lock at all. The two men entered and were greeted by a large friendly cat that meowed and meowed walking toward the end of the small hall and back again. They followed the cat and momentarily froze at what they were seeing.


	31. Chapter 31

It is the racking cough then the gasping for air that sends Brad into full blown doctor mode. He pushes the half full water bottle out of his way with his foot. Then sits on the edge of the bed he yanks the bedding off of her then he pulls Penelope into a sitting position and pats her back firmly until her coughing subsides.

"Tony go get my bag I left it on the end table by the couch."

Returning a moment later Tony opens the bag and places it next to Brad, he stays close by in case he is needed but other wise stays out of the way. Penelope raises her head and squints seeing both Tony and Brad in her bedroom she shakes her head trying to clear it.

"Tony you can't be here I have a bad cold. I see that you brought the famous Dr. Pitt with you, who destroyed your football dreams then saved your life. So tell me Brad did you break Derek's knee too and destroy his dreams of going pro too?"

Brad touches her head and the back of her neck he can feel the heat radiating off of her as she shivers. "Not me Penelope, I think I did Tony a favor he is a better cop than he was a ball player." Tony looks at his friend and agrees with him as good a player as he was he is a cop better.

" I think you are beyond just having a cold Crayon." Tony tells her as he tries to bring some levity into the room.

"Stop fussing Brad it's just a cold. I've already been to the doctor. She sent me home with four prescriptions."

Brad digs out his stethoscope and his ear thermometer he spends a few minutes examining her.

"That are dated two days ago and not filled Penelope. I saw them on the kitchen island when we walked in. Why didn't you call one of us?" He asks her.

"Just to tired and I'm freezing." She explains to them as she tried in vane to pull the blankets around herself only to have Brad pull them away again.

"Did you happen to bring the prescription with you?" He asks after he helps Penelope lay back down.

Tony takes them out of his back pocket and hands them to Brad. "Well Brad?"

"I'm assuming from the dosages of these drugs that were never filled you went from a case of bronchitis to pneumonia. We need to bring your fever down it's to high."

"Do you want me to draw a cool bath?"

"I don't think she is strong enough to sit up that long."

"What if we leave her pajamas on put her on a kitchen chair under the shower." Tony says hopefully as he looks at her.

"How about I bring my wife into the bathroom strip her down and hold her up under the cool shower instead." Morgan suggest as her walks into the room and kneeling by her side.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but how in the hell did you get here so fast?"

"The pilot caught a tail wind and I used the sirens. How else?"

"Your boss is going to kill you that. I know Gibbs would."

"Rossi was driving and he told me to put them on."

"Wife when did you get married?" Tony asks as Morgan hands him his weapons before he lifts Penelope into his arms intending to take her into the bathroom.

"The day he left for this last case. The city clerk has a sweet tooth and she traded information for a box of chocolates." Gibbs says as he walks into the bedroom with Rossi next to him.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent Rossi I presume?" Brad says in greeting.

"Boss how did you know?"

"He saw us racing here and followed us." Rossi explains with a grin.

Gibbs never one to stay still when work needed to be done took charge like any good Gunny.

"Tony go make coffee, Brad you go call in any medication she might need unless those ones you are holding are still good. The pharmacy number is on the fridge magnet."

"You going to give me an order too Gunny?"

"I was hoping you would help me change the sheets and pick-up in here."

"The things we do for our children." Rossi says softly.

It didn't take long for the men to finish their tasks. Rossi left the bedroom carrying the water bottles some empty some half full. There are some things that only a man like Gibbs could get away with and looking for clean pajamas and underwear is one of them. Finding a pair of soft pink cotton pajamas and a pair of light blue boy shorts underwear that he had seen at the department store. He knocked on the door and waited until Morgan opened it a crack and frowned at him.

"Here fresh clean clothes and the bed has been changed." He hands him the clothes, then walks away.

To say that he is shocked would be an understatement as he stands next to Rossi as Tony opens Penelope's handbag and dumps it out on the counter.

The men say nothing as they watch Brad pick up two prescriptions bottles and read the labels. He then pick up her wallet and hands it to Rossi.

"Look to see if she has a card that says if she is allergic to anything. You can put the rest back into her bag Tony thanks for doing that for me."

Understanding why the information is so important Rossi tosses the wallet like any good investigator when he finds the card next to her insurance card he hands it over to Brad.

"She would have to be allergic to the best drugs wouldn't she. Why can't any of you be easy to care for?"

"You do love us Brad."

"Penelope yes she feed me. You I tolerate Tony. She is going to need a vaporizer I'll write a scrip I don't know if her insurance will pay for it.

"Just write it Dr. Pitt I'll pay for it." Rossi tells him.

Morgan walks into the kitchen drying his hands. "She is thirsty."

"From the looks of this kitchen she has not eaten anything. She can have juice and two aspirin I want to bring her fever down. If it doesn't come down she is going to the hospital, I'd like to put her in the hospital now. But she will get better care here I think."

"What else can she at and drink?" Rossi asks getting his notebook ready to write in.

" Broth and anything light that she can tolerate for right now. Keep her hydrated that is the most important thing."

Rossi and Gibbs return with everything that could be needed for the next few days. After everything is put away. Brad gives instructions to Derek as to what times to give the medications and what to look for in case she gets worse. He also tells him that he will return tomorrow to check on her.

He left with Tony carrying his own bottle of new antibiotics. Tony knows the rules after being exposed to Penelope he couldn't take a chance. Not if he wanted to make a better life that included Lisa and hopefully a family in the future.

Morgan looked at Gibbs and Rossi, folding his a arms across his chest. "We will be fine you can leave. I'll call if there is any problems."

They left but begrudgingly, the both of them give Derek their best glare. Leaving Derek smiling as he tells them. "She is right you know Hotch has a better glare. Go on, go home I'll call if there is a problem."

He locks up the apartment and makes sure that Godfather has enough food and water. He looks at her laying there in bed and wishes he could make it all better for her.

"Derek I'm cold baby."

"I know baby-girl, Brad said one blanket only. I'm sorry we want your fever to break."

"Does that mean that you can't get in here with me?"

"Let me change, I'll be right with you."

He slips next to her and soon feels her snuggle into him, he can hear he sigh contentedly as she gets comfortable.

"Better?" he asks gently as he feel she stop shivering.

"Yes that's better my own personal furnace."

The time for talking would come later right now all he wanted was for her to be well.


	32. Chapter 32

Just after eight in the morning the knocking on the door made Derek react quickly, he put the kettle down and answered the door. He wanted the noise to stop it had been a long night neither of them had slept well.

"Brad, come on in."

"You look like shit Derek."

"Ya well I didn't sleep well, Penelope didn't either."

"Can I go in?"

"Yes sure. Seeing as you're her doctor now."

He followed Derek down the short hall and into the bedroom. Berating himself for not going with his instinct and putting her in the hospital where she belonged.

"How long as she been coughing like this?" He ask as Penelope sits up in bed coughing and wheezing until she lays back down in sheer exhaustion trying to pull the single blanket tighter around as her teeth chatter.

"Three hours about the same time her fever spiked again. I gave her the medicine as scheduled she is not due for anything for another four hours. I tried to get her to drink something even suck ice ship she says no. Brad can't you do anything, please?"

"Yes I can, wrap her up she is going to the hospital."

"No hospital, I'm fine here." Penelope says as she sits and coughs.

"Baby you're really sick and I want you better." Derek tells her gently.

"I hate hospitals please just give me my medicine I'll stay in bed."

"You don't have a say here. Derek is your husband and I'm your doctor. We over rule you." Brad tells her firmly.

"I'm not going. Brad you're fired and Derek go to work." She tells them as she settles back down in bed.

Hearing a noise behind them Brad and Derek turn and chuckle at what they are seeing, reinforcements.

"You know what baby girl you tell the big guns that you are refusing to go to the hospital like Brad wants you to."

"What big guns?" she grumbles.

"He means us Kitten." Rossi says standing at the door threshold with Gibbs on one side and Hotch on the other. "We thought we would stop by after our monthly breakfast, good thing we did. Don't you agree?"

"Do you have privileges at St. Sebastian Dr. Pitt?" Hotch asks as he looks at a miserable and frowning Penelope.

"I do, Agent?"

"Brad this is Aaron Hotchner their boss." Gibbs explains to him.

"I see the big guns."

"Not one of you play fair." She says then coughs.

"Tough Kitten. How long will she be in for?" Rossi asks.

"At least three days. I talked to her other doctor, and she agrees with me."

" I'll pack a bag for her." Morgan says as he look at his very ill wife.

"Derek she'll be comfortable in her own pajamas and I don't have a problem with her wearing them."

Knowing her very well he leaves certain things out of her bag namely a laptop giving her anything with a computer chip in it is asking for trouble. He does put two paperback books in for her to read.

Knowing that the she has lost she does the one thing that will make them all leave the bedroom. "I'm not going dressed in pajamas. So if you'd all kindly leave so I can get dressed."

Derek stays with her and helps her the best he can, not letting her get up from the bed he hands her the needed clothing a simple dress, bra and panties and sweater. Then he takes the brush and runs it though her hair until her curls are free flowing and resting on her shoulders. He surprises her once again when he kneels in front of her and slips simple flat shoes on her feet. When he sees her touch her chest he thinks nothing of it, thinking that she is just pulling her sweater trying to get warmer,

"Baby boy I don't want to go please don't make me." She whines coughing the whole time.

"I love you Penelope and I want you better and if you being in the hospital for a few days is going to make you better than I'm all for it. So I'm asking you please do it for me. "Please?"

"For you I'll go. Happy now?"

"Yes, come on lets go." He says as he starts to pick her up.

"I'll walk, slowly but I'll walk. And after I'm all settled in the hospital you go to work. You have a wife to support now and she has very expensive tastes."

"Is that a fact?"

"You know if buddy I want lots of things and now you can buy them for me."

"I'll buy you what ever you want but after your better. I don't know if I want to leave you baby."

With his arm wrapped around her he leads her into the living room slowly.

"I'm sorry Derek I didn't mean to let myself get so sick, it hurts to breath and to cough and now I've got a killer headache."

"I'll give you something for the pain once you are settled in, Crayon."

"Crayon?"

"Well Tony calls you that." Brad says with a smile.

"He has also been known to call me Penne pasta and Pen in Italian."

"And you let DiNozzo do that?" Gibbs asks.

"He only does it when I've got the blues or not at my best he makes me laugh then I feel better."

She said good-bye to the bosses and leaned her head back on the headrest in the car. Discovering that it is a little it easier to breath sitting up. By the time they arrived she was dozing.

A nurse was waiting for them at the entrance with a wheelchair and having no energy at all Penelope didn't make a fuzz at all as Derek helped her sit.

One of the perks of being the doctor that had a patient that survived Y-Pesti, was you pretty much could get things done a little bit faster than normally. A needed x-ray was pushed to the head of the line, and blood work was done just as quickly.

An hour and a half after arriving Penelope was finally resting comfortably, She had asked Derek to pull pulled the curtain so she could change into white pajamas with polka dots in various colors with some privacy. So he stood guard not letting anyone bother her until she called out to him saying she all set.

"She'll be comfortable now I slipped a painkiller into her IV along with a stronger antibiotic." Brad explains as a nurse leaves them taking the IV cart with her.

She opens her eyes and blinks a few times. "Go to work please, there is no need for you to be here just to watch me sleep. Go catch the bad guys."

As much as he wants to stay he knows that his time would be better used doing profiles instead of worrying about her. He still has a mountain of paperwork and after case report that needs to be completed, before Strauss and the suits start to scream. She is in good hands and he trusts Dr. Pitt.

He kisses her once more then they both leave her to rest comfortably. She opens one eye to see if they are gone only then does she take her smart phone out from under her pillow.

"Silly boy I can always find a way to hide my phone in my bra. And the charging wire is just as easy. Thanks god for big girls." She thinks to herself.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: As some of you might notice this is re-posting it was posted by mistake very early this morning, with out being spell checked it should be fine now. Bad spelling is just wrong._

"You're not on call this weekend." Gibbs tells them as he sips some coffee.

"Planning on a movie marathon Tony?" McGee asks with a chuckle

"Actually I'm going to a wedding I'm in the wedding party on Saturday and on Sunday I'm playing ball with some friends."

"I feel bad for the bride if the groom asked you to be in the wedding party. Just don't make a fool of yourself and destroy her day Tony." Ziva tells him with a glare.

"I will be on my best behavior, As a matter of fact the bride-to-be loves me. "

"I'll believe it when I see it. Just behave."

"Tony how is Crayon?"

Tony looks up is surprise when he sees the blank expression on Gibbs face he knows what he is doing. Keeping Tony and his private life away from the prying eyes of his teammates.

"She is great she got out of the hospital a month ago. You know her when he was away on a case she moved in lock stock and barrel into his house. When he tried to yell at her for doing to much so soon after getting out of the hospital. She told him that she didn't do anything that his friends did it all she had to do was feed us. She told him that she made salad and baked ziti. It's the only thing she can make and she learned how to do that from her boss."

"Did you stay and help her unpack?"

"I did so did a couple of other guys We put the boxes in the right rooms and did all the heavy lifting. I forgot she said to say thank you for building her the cat tree, Godfather loves it"

"How long have they been married now?"

"Almost four months and they been together less than two of them. He left on their wedding day for two almost three weeks. Between work and her being ill they haven't spent a lot of time together." Tony gets up from his desk bring a report with him. "I never noticed just how much she means to him until this past year and watching them together."

"I always knew it would take a special woman to make herself right at home in his heart."

Because Lisa's first wedding had been an elaborate affair she wanted simple this time the simpler the better. Tony had no objection to her wishes at all, the only thing wanted was to get married in church. To say the ceremony was quiet would be an understatement with only six people in attendance including the priest.

A look of pure love and pride could be seen on Gibbs face as Tony said his vows and married the one special woman that made herself right at home in his heart and life.

Morgan and Penelope look at each other remembering that not that long ago they were saying the same vows to each other.

No one lingered after the ceremony Gibbs handed the priest a white envelope and thanked him for a doing this for his son and daughter in law. When the priest gave Gibbs a questioning look Gibbs explained, adopted in my heart and life I think of him as mine.

"They'll be fine Papa." The priest tells him as they walk of the church in time to see Tony and Lisa drive away.

"Would like to join us for a late lunch Father, Gibbs?" Derek asks.

"No thank you. I have a couple coming over for pre-wedding classes." he tells them waving bye before going back into the church.

"Shouldn't you two be working on making Rossi a grandfather, he's not getting any younger you know." Gibbs tells them sternly before walking away leaving a very red face and embarrassed Penelope burring her face in Derek's chest.

"Now that is an excellent idea! Don't you agree baby girl?"

"Only if you feed me."

"Oh I'll feed you alright! Don't you worry about that!"

"Derek!" She squeals as he slaps her bum just before she gets in the car.

When he walks into the bullpen Monday morning with a limp. Gibbs is fit to be tied.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"First let me tell you that it is not as bad as it seems. Brad already looked at it, it is a sprain. A mother didn't put her e-brake on the minivan started to roll into a group of kids. We all ran to get to the kids, none of them were hurt, the van is totaled ."

"Anyone else hurt?"

"Derek, who else? The van was rolling down a small incline picking up speed. You've seen Derek he's built like a Mac-truck but he moves like a panther, dislocated shoulder."

"Go have Ducky check it." Gibbs starts to order only to stop when he sees Tony waving a piece of paper in the air.

"I brought a note from my Doctor, dad. See? No running but I can sketch and shoot and gather evidence."

"Lucky you we are doing cold cases today. So sit, ice and elevate just like your Doctor says."

They work quietly on the cold cases and catching up on paperwork. When Gibbs comes back into the bullpen he places a cup of tea on Tony's desk.

"Thanks Boss."

"We don't get tea?"

"You can walk Ziva so can Tim one of you go?"

"If he was in better shape he wouldn't have gotten hurt." She mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"How was the wedding Tony? Did you end up taking someone home with you?" Tim asks him.

"Probably some poor girl that drank to much. I hope you did not make a fool out of yourself and destroy the wedding for the couple."

Gibbs never realized or maybe he just chose not to believe that there could be so much animosity in his team. Controlling his anger he yelled out to all of them. "Back to work."

Time was moving slowly and the lack of noise was getting on their nerves. Phone conversations in hushed voices and the taping of the keyboards were the only sounds being made.

"Look here I think we might have missed something on this case."

"I don't believe it the great Tony DiNozzo admitting to everyone that something was missed on a case." Ziva says gleefully.

"This case Ziva was when I was agent afloat. And I said us because we are a team Gibbs's MCRT all of the cases belong to us, this team."

The ringing of his desk phone is the only thing that keeps Ziva from returning a verbal volley.

"DiNozzo." He says.

"Yes Charlie give her visitors badge will you please and send her up."

He stood up and smiled a real smile when he sees her get off of the elevator. Tim and Ziva also stand and waited wanting to know what was going on they rarely had visitors.

When she got closer Ziva took inventory thirty-three or thirty-five, married, physically fit but could stand to loose a few pounds. Wide hips and full breasts and a small waist what would be classically be called a perfect hourglass. Dressed in black Armani pants and a beige top. Guessing her height at around five feet ten inches when she came closer. Green eyes and dark brown hair she is beautiful. But if she is coming to see Tony she must not be too bright is the last thing that Ziva thinks as she the woman kisses Tony once on the lips then pull away quickly.

"You said we had to go down to HR this is the only day off I have for the next two weeks. I came today I hope it's okay? Oh and I brought lunch for you and Agent Gibbs. I also brought your pain pills you left them on the counter."

"DiNozzo!"

"On it Boss. HR, Lunch and then pain pills. Come Lisa we have paper work to fill out."

"Who is she Boss?" Tim asks as Tony leads Lisa out of the bullpen.

" She is an ER nurse, her name is Lisa Grace DiNozzo. And she is Tony's wife." Gibbs answers with a smile as he watches them leave together.

"Wife? Tony is not married, He would have said something to all of us bragged to everyone ." Ziva says dismissively.

"Yes wife I was at the church on Saturday. The wedding was small because Lisa wanted it small her first husband was killed in the line of duty. She wanted her wedding to Tony to be simple and just as special. And because he loves her dearly she got the wedding she wanted."

"He never said anything to us I wonder why?"

"I don't know Ziva, think about all the things that he has taught you . Now think about all the times that you and you too Tim thought and told him as much that you are better than him. I chose him to be on my team first I wanted the best in fact I still do. Remember that."

"Is it true? Is it true? Tony is married?" Abby asks as she bounces into the bullpen at full throttle with Ducky and Palmer right behind her.

"Abby how did you know?" Gibbs asks.

"HR called me I called Ducky. So is it true?"

"Yes it's true. The wedding was small because Lisa wanted it small her first husband was killed in the line of duty. She wanted her wedding to Tony to be simple and just as special. And because he loves her dearly she got the wedding she wanted."

"Well done Anthony well done." Ducky says with a smile.


	34. Chapter 34

It was late in the afternoon when Hotch called them to the round table. With cups of coffee and tablets in hand they assembled each sitting down in the closest empty seat.

What surprised the agents was the attendance of the director and another man both of them already seated at the table. A third man standing behind the unknown man his stance not tense but not relaxed either. A man used to being on guard giving the appearance of being aloof but ready to ready to strike.

The director clears his throat . "We have been asked by the state department to travel to Israel for two weeks to a month to help them set up a unit like this one. Twelve of their best have been taking the profiler courses here, what they need now is practical experience. It has been suggested that you all go and bring your families to lesson the strain of being separated from them for so long. But we will that decision up to you."

Morgan kept looking at the man standing guard. Trying to remember where he had seen him before. When they locked eyes it was then he remembered. He was with Tony when Penelope was taken away to do a special job. A job she didn't talked about and still won't talk about. When Malachi see the recognition come to Morgan's face he smiles and tips his head ever so slightly.

"It is not so much criminals that we have a problem with agents, although we do have those. What our government wants this new team of ours to do is help us with the identification of terrorists quicker." He looks at the agents around the table and see nothing no reaction from any of them at all.

"I should identify my self as I know all of you by name and I'm afraid that none of you know me."

"You are deputy director Eli David head of Mossad, your wife is no longer living and you had three children only one of which is still alive and as of a year ago working for our sister agency NCIS." Reid says he stops long enough to get a breath of air before he can start again.

"Reid enough.." Hotch orders.

"I apologize I tend to ramble when I get excited and nervous.

"There is no need to apologize Dr. Reid. You are well informed and I like that."

"I'd have to talk to Will and see what he thinks."

"Your husband Agent Jareau will be more than welcome with our detective division as well, call it an exchange program. As for your son we do have excellent daycares."

"Well I'm in. My mother is happy with her new companion, she is the only one I have to worry about." Rossi tells them.

"I would like Jack to see more of the world." Hotch admits softly.

"And you Dr. Reid would it be a hardship for your mother if you left the country?"

Reid looks at Eli and frowns. "I am assuming that you had someone on your staff do some research on us. No my mother would not mind as long as I write her once a day she will not even realize she gets lost in her books."

"There is no need to explain young man we too take very good loving care of our own parents."

"That only leaves you agent Morgan." The director calmly states.

"Excuse me Director you can't ask a man newly married to leave his wife of less than six months. We would like your tech to come as well. Her services were invaluable last time."

"Please think about it we would like your decision by the end of the day." The Director tells them all as he stands.

"Officer Ben-Gidon told me about the office that your tech Garcia uses I would like to see this office if I may."

A imperceptible glance passed between was exchanged between the Director and Hotch. If you didn't know what to look for you would miss it.

"I'll escort you deputy director David." Rossi says as he opens the door and waits for the two Israelis to follow. Derek falls into step with Malachi not two paces behind from the older men.

"Your wife is she well? We heard that she was very ill a while back."

"She is no longer ill. I suppose I can add you to her protection detail from now on."

" Yes." is the simple reply. "Eli was impressed with her ability even more so that she never said anything to anyone."

"Tell me do you and your organization know what she did to get hired at the FBI?"

"That is one thing we could not find out."

"Don't be discouraged about that she won't tell me either. We have a saying about her. Any one of us can kill you with a single bullet, give her five minutes with a computer and she will leave you wishing you were dead. Just from the havoc she can cause."

"She is that dangerous?"

"Even more so." Rossi adds to the conversation.

Not needing to knock as the door to Garcia's office is wide open they hear her voice expecting to see her sitting at the desk typing away. Malachi smiles at the look on Eli's face as he sees all of the computer monitors on the wall each on of them displaying information at a incredibly high rate of speed.

"So you really will go out with me when I get back to the city Penelope?"

"Absolutely Barry, you just have to get Derek's permission then I'll go with you."

"All night? Dinner and dancing?"

"Yes as long as you get his permission."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, just who in there right mind would have the temerity to ask him permission to take his wife out on a date? When you brought me back he'd beat the tar out of you, then spank me. Oh he would call your wife too letting her know what happened."

"How about I bring over take out and pictures of the new baby."

"Now that I can say yes to. Just let me know when you're coming."

"Bye Garcia and thanks for the information."

"Any time, stay safe Barry."

They hear a soft curse then see a hand come out from under the desk only to tap the shoe of Eli David. "Please hand me the small green screwdriver with the star tip. I'll be right with you as soon as I finish this."

She says thank you when the tool is placed in her hand.. Less than a minute later she is standing with her back to the men.

"What can I do for you?" she asks as she turns tossing a wet wipe into the trash can under her desk.

When she sees Malachi she smiles and greets him fondly with a hand holding and a kiss on each cheek. "What a nice surprise! Deputy director David I'm honored, sir."

"You have fixed the speed of the computers giving you information I see?"

She nods and is very surprised that he even remembers.

"Yes she must come with us." Eli says with a smile.

When a single alert sound comes from the computers the men watch as Penelope's face changes from a smile to a very serious expression in seconds. Rossi and Morgan say nothing as she drags a chair over to her desk and starts typing like mad. When they see a CCTV feed come on one of her many monitors. She reaches for the headset with one hand while still typing with the other.

She doesn't say hello or anything flirtatious at all. "Adam, your unsub just checked into the hotel on Oak street. I'm sending you the address, third floor room 302. He has a potential victim with him, she fit's the profile."

Eli can't help but be impressed by her professionalism. "May I ask what do you do now?"

"I keep recording from the CCTV and I keep a line open to the local ambulance and rescue departments in case there are any injuries. Then I wait and pray."

They men watch as Adam and his team enter the hall each one of them wearing vests as they go down the hall. It is the muffled screams of the woman inside the room that make them storm the room forgoing the use of the keycard the manager had given them.

"Garcia we need a bus make sure you tell them a female EMT would be best right now."

"On it." She tells him as the CCTV feed shows Adam and one other agent escorting the man out naked to the waist with blood splatters on his chest.

It takes her little time to do what is required of her. Then she closes her eyes and swallows hoping to keep the bile and acid in her stomach in her stomach not wanting to give her visitors a bad impression.

Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder she looks over to see Rossi. "Take a break and drink some tea."

"Yes sir." She leaves with Morgan and Malachi after being dismissed by both Rossi and Eli.

"She took that well, why did you tell her to leave?"

"That man killed twenty women in the last three months. she was the one that found the connection by hacking into every single hotel that he killed and left his victim in. The unsub always covered his face or at least tried to. She caught bits and pieces and was able to make a composite of sorts. All on her own time she would come in early and stay late."

"She is valuable to you then."

"Very, she is also he heart of the team."

"Do you think that your team will except our offer Agent Rossi?"

"Please call me Dave. And yes I do, it would be good for us. Now you tell me Deputy director David do you like single malted scotch ?"

"I do in fact enjoy a good drink now and then. And please call me Eli."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Please remember that this is a complete work of fiction. I have never been to Israel so all of this comes from my imagination**.

She woke up and felt strange an upset stomach and a general feeling of yuck. She quickly dismissed it from her thoughts thinking it must be jet lag and the lack of water. She heard Derek in the shower and smiled even after all this time she still found it hard to believe that they were married. Getting up from the bed she quickly made it out of habit. Then she laid out the clothes that they would be wearing for the day. For Derek she picked black slacks and a light tan cotton shirt perfect for the desert weather. For herself she carefully laid out a khaki colored skirt that hung three inches past her knees and a light lilac blouse with three quarter sleeves. She finished laying out the rest of the under garments that they would both be needing.

She knew that her normal clothing was over the top in color and patterns. So she splurged and bought more conservative clothing for the trip. She didn't want to embarrass the FBI and more importantly the team in general. But her glasses well she had to draw the line somewhere they were funky and colorful.

An hour later they met they rest of the team for breakfast and to get ready the first of the many meetings that they would be having with their counterparts.

After they had eaten Penelope handed each one of them a new cell from her tote. "Here are your new cells I've preprogrammed them I've also added Deputy Director David's office number to them, the bosses have his direct number and he has theirs as well."

"Garcia." Hotch admonished sternly.

"What? I asked him before I did it."

"She did and when I offered her my cell she said that she didn't need it, when I looked at my contact list you were both already listed. I have cleared my morning so that both teams can get down to business. Penelope as your team will not be looking for criminals perhaps you would like to see our main computer center the heart of our system. I think you might enjoy it."

"Thank you Deputy director David I would like that very much."

It takes four armored SUV's to bring them all to the Mossad command center. Once inside the building you could feel the tension leaving them slowly. Yes seasoned agent they all were but this was different. Israel was in the middle of an never ending war.

Morgan looked her and he could see the fear in her as she stood there, she was chatting softly with JJ and Will about the day car that Jack and Henry would be in.

He felt Malachi come and stand next to him. "She is all that her dossier says she is and more."

"She is also scared at the moment. What are your plans for that day?"

"For as long as your team is here I am assigned to you. Why do you ask?"

" Would it be possible for you to stay close to her and keep her safe? I would arm her myself but she hates guns that is why she gave you her pink one."

"Why me?"

"As brave a front as she puts on she is frightened. But more importantly she trusts you as do I."

"I thank you for that trust. I have seen her work in her office I am curious to see what she says about our computer center."

" She is pretty much self reliant. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all agent Morgan."

"Derek please or just Morgan if you prefer."

"Then you must call me Malachi."

"I was telling Derek that I am looking forward to your reaction when you see our computer center." He tells her as they are walking down the hall.

"I always like to see what is new out there. I have to admit that I am looking forward to seeing just what kind of system you use. I'm just sorry that I don't speak Hebrew so that I can talk with your techs."

"I wouldn't worry most of us here in this building speak English and some speak French and I know you speak French."

Malachi introduces her to the head of the department a very nice man in his early forties named Yaacov.

He stands back and shakes his head as Penelope and Yaacov talk as he points to the large plasma screen. Code lots of code, she follows and nods her head in agreement adding her own comment from time to time.

Malachi frowns when he hears two of the techs whispering. A test a stupid test to see if see if she is all that is said about her, the outsider who solved the problem they had before. He withheld his laughter what the techs didn't know was that Penelope was more than just a good tech she was dangerous, very dangerous there was a reason why she was not allowed anywhere near the CIA or their computers. They were playing a game of hide and seek with an expert, he was looking forward to her catching them at their own game.

"You're being hacked." She said to Yaacov simply as she pointed to the small computer monitor in front of them.

"It took you five minutes to realize that? And you're the best the FBI has?" One of the techs said laughing.

"Not what you are doing on the plasma, I'm sorry I don't know your name, that is child's play. But someone is trying to hack into your system here look." she says pointing at the monitor.

The techs in the rooms were all startled at what she said. Yaacov tapped a few keys on the keyboard and the plasma now had the feed from the small monitor, he looked at Shimon the tech that was laughing and scowled. "Get out of here now, I'll deal with you later."

She stand by the sidelines and watches as Yaacov and one of the other techs back hacks and stops the attack. She smiles and nods her head at the precision of the techs each doing what was needed in order to stop the attack.

Yaacov returns with a grim face. "I can't thank you enough for that."

"You're welcome but there is really no need. I helped you this time next time you can help me. Shall we go Officer Ben-Gidon so these good people can get back to work?"

She shakes hands with Yaacov and nods her head to the rest of the techs before she leaves.

"Is there some place you would like to see I take you Penelope?"

"How about a break room I could do with a cup of tea. Then you can leave me there and stop babysitting me like my husband asked you to do." She tells him with a smile.

"How did you know?"

"He is very protective of me." she answers.

He leaves her sipping some tea with a promise to return in a few minutes. She tells him not to worry that she will be fine.

"You made a fool of me." Shimon yells at her as he walks up to her table.

"I was not the one who was being foolish that was you. If I offended you I am sorry but you should know better than to play games while you are at work." she tells him with a gently rebuff. She knows all to well the consequences of playing at work all to well.

She see the anger in his eyes the body language he is displaying full of rage so she stands and tries to move back and away from him. He lifts his hand to slap her but she faster she blocks his hand twice and then delivers a single punch straight to his nose.

"Grab him." Malachi yells to the nearest guard as he runs to her just in time to see the exchange and her punch connecting to Shimon's nose and the blood that flowed from it.

"You will go to your home and stay there until you are contacted." Malachi orders Shimon

He then turns al his attention to his charge "Are you hurt Penelope?"

She holds her hand out and he can see that her hand is a little red. He takes out his cell phone but he is stopped from using it by her saying two words. "Please don't"

"But you're hurt."

"Not really I'd rather my boss and husband did not know about this. A bag of frozen peas and I'll be better in no time."

"How about a ice pack instead? " He asks her as he lead he to the infirmary.

"Is there a reason you don't want Derek to know?"

"He'll want to beat the tar him for hurting me. Your tech was just angry I showed him up not only am a visitor I am a woman too. Some men don't like to be corrected by a mere woman. The other reason is that he will give me more classes on how to punch correctly."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"No it's a good thing its just that I always forget what he has taught me."

"You would make a terrible kidon member." He tells her with a shake of his head.

"I know. But I make a great hacker don't I?" She tells him with a smile.

The doctor on duty looks at her hand carefully. "I would take your wedding band off your fingers are going to swell you have a sprained wrist." He tells her then places an ice pack on her wrist and hand.

"Come it is almost time for lunch and there is someone I want you to meet."

He knocks once on a door before opening it. "I brought you a visitor?" He says to the woman sitting at the desk.

"Penelope, I'd like you to meet. ."

"Your mother." Penelope interrupts. "You have her eyes, and I bet you have your father's smile. It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Ben-Gidon." Penelope says offering her hand to the woman.

" You call me Miriam, Penelope and yes he does have his father's smile." Then she looks at her son. "Now why couldn't you have brought this nice girl home to meet me before now and before she got married son?"

Penelope smiled. "Well he has only known me for less than a year. It would not have worked out any way Miriam I'm not a nice Jewish girl, I'm a nice Catholic girl."

"Jesus was a good Jewish son. He made sure his mother was well cared for, at least that is what your bible says. Now we are going to go eat and talk I like to meet my son's friends. He told me all about you and what you did for our country, and that you asked for nothing in return. Tell me when are you and your husband going to have children? MY sons won't give me any grand children. And your mother she must be happy and looking forward to grandbabies too."

"My parent were killed when I was eighteen, It's just me and we'll have children when it happens." Penelope answered softly.

"That's alright my child for as long as you are here in Israel I will be your mother. I've always wanted a daughter. I have six sons and not one of them is married."

Miriam says as she links arms with Penelope and leads her out of the office. Penelope looks back at Malachi only to see him shrug his shoulders and hold his hands up in the universal signal all adult children use. You deal with her. All the while an a mischievous smile graced his lips. He looked like a three year old that stole the last cookie from the jar.

She enjoyed her lunch with Miriam very much the woman put her very much at ease. They quickly forgot all about the time. Some how it felt right talking about herself and Derek about how they met and their ups and downs and finally getting married.

"So his mother what is she like?"

"I met her only once in passing. But we have talked on the phone. I really hope that she likes me. Because I love her son very much."

"Oh my child she will love you, because you love her son. Now I have tomorrow off. If you would like to spend the day with me shopping I would love to show you my country."

"I would like that very much. I would need the permission of my boss, my husband and Deputy Director David first."

"I will call Eli and arrange it, and I will also have my son assigned as your body guard but with your left hook." then she pull back her sweater and pats the holster on her hip "and my little pink gun we should be fine." This makes Penelope laugh out loud making the people at the tables near by give her strange looks in turn making her laugh even more soon Miriam is laughing as well.

She apologies as she sits next to her husband for being late. "I sorry I lost track of time I was chatting with Tony and Gibbs."

"How did you manage to talk to them?" One of the officers asks her.

"Well I did a thing."

"Never mind Garcia we don't need to know is there a problem?" JJ asks.

"A small problem concerning a tuxedo wearing cat." They looked at her and waited for her to explain. "You know how we left Godfather with Rossi's mom? Well it seems that Mrs. Rossi had made a friend of sorts of a little chipmunk the little thing would sit on the outer window sill and eat the seeds that she put there for it. Godfather brought it to her and laid it at her feet."

"Oh no." Rossi said.

"Oh yes. Her companion emailed me this afternoon our time. To make a long story short Tony is going to go get the murderer and bring him to Gibbs's house. He'll stay there until we get back. And as for Mrs. Rossi she is getting a pair of Finches and a cage."

"Agent Gibbs will not have a problem with your cat?" Eli asks.

"No Gibbs likes me. If Godfather brings him a trophy from his hunt. He will thank him and say good cat."

"Now that settled, I wish to thank you once again for stopping a hacker from getting into our system. Yaacov said that you saved us a great deal of work. He was just surprised that you managed to catch it the so quickly. With all the codes passing the screens at the same time."

"If I might Deputy Director, Garcia's brain works differently she thinks and sees code and binary when she is near any sort of computer. I imagine your feed is not as fast as she is used to." Reid informed him.

"Shall we eat?" The hostess suggested bringing conversation to a more general topic.

Eli watched her eating with her right hand slowly he had to hold back a smile. Yes she is a smart woman, but their can be no secrets between them not now when they are learning so much with so much at stake. "The man you assaulted you, Penelope. He has been reassigned..

"I'm sorry what? You didn't tell me." Derek says as he puts down his fork and looked at her with a frown.

"It's not that bad he tried to pull a fast one by pretending to hack into the system I called him out on it. I was in the break room having a cup of tea. He tried to slap me I blocked him then I hit him back. End of story."

"Except that you blocked him twice and gave him a bloody nose." Malachi added proudly. "You taught her well. Please forgive me but I needed to make a quick call I assumed that she would be safe in are own building."

Nodding his head in understanding Morgan holds no ill will towards his new friend. "Not well enough," Morgan says as he lifts her hand and sees the slight swelling.

"It's not like its my fault." She huffs. "I would like permission to go shopping tomorrow with Mrs. Ben-Gidon, please."

"Penelope. Eli and I have no problem you going shopping with her at all. We know you will be well guarded with Malachi there." Hotch tells her.

A few hours later in the privacy of their room Morgan holds her tightly as he regains his normal breathing his hand still resting on her bare back. She lifts her head off of his chest and kisses him.

"I'm fine."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. My slight sprain is not as important as the work that you and the team are doing."

"I understand."

"I love you.."

"I love you too. But you're still going back to the gym." He swats her bum once then kisses her. He turns them both so they are spooning. "Now go to sleep."


	36. Chapter 36

Two weeks passed quickly much too quickly the two teams spend a great deal of time together having paired off, Hotch's team helps the newly trained team to fine tune their new skills.

Penelope divided her time between the tech that was helping the team and the computer center. There really wasn't much she could do yes code is code but the language barrier was still there. At the end of the second week it was decided that they would stay for the entire month.

What she looked forward to most was spending time reading in the small open air room off of the patio. Somehow she just wasn't feeling well she was tired so very tired and nothing she just couldn't shake it. Last time she was like this she had to take some iron pills and boost her intake of iron rich food. She was hoping that was all it was she was so very happy and so much in love with Derek. She just didn't want anything to take their happiness away.

She had plans to go see Miriam for lunch. Leaving the computer center she smiled and nodding to the people that she passed in the corridors as she made her way to her friends office.

After they had finished their lunch in a near by café Penelope asks if they could go to a drug store so she could by some iron pills. She explained to Miriam that she was feeling tired and rundown and that the last time she felt like that her doctor put her on supplemental iron pills and told her to eat more pumpkin, spinach and lentils.

Miriam shook her head and smiled at her. "Penelope your are married do you think you might be pregnant?"

"I don't know my cycle is not regular it never has been."

"Come on you need a test ."

Thirty minutes later she comes out of the small bathroom and smiles broadly.

"Congratulation to you both. When will you tell him?"

"Tomorrow we have the afternoon off and your son is taking Derek and me shopping I want to buy some more yarn. I'll tell him then."

"You know baby girl we do have yarn back home." Morgan says with a soft chuckles as he watches her pick up skein after skin and place them in a small basket.

"I know but this yarn is so soft and warm, and it's not synthetic. It gets cold in Virginia and I want to have the blankets, sweaters and booties all made for when the baby gets here."

She turns and looks at him smiling. "Are you pleased husband?"

"Pleased? Oh my love of course." He tells her as he takes her in his arm and spins them both around in a circle.

He puts her down only when he hears Malachi laugh and the lady who's shop it is clear her throat.

"Mazel Tov to you both." Malachi tells them joyfully.

"Oh thank you so much." she replies as she hugs him and Morgan shakes his hand.

"Have you no shame?" the shop keeper asks her as she hands her a bag full of the yarn.

"I'm sorry I don't understand?"

"You hug another man in front of your husband."

"The other man is my cousin and he is always welcome in my husband's home as he is already in our hearts. Ask him if you don't believe me."

"Is there a problem?" Morgan asks as both men frown over what is being said.

"We must hurry or we will be late for our meal." Malachi tells them.

Once a day both team get together for a meal sometimes Eli joined them if he was free. The evening meal usually worked out best it gave them the chance to talk things out and ask questions freely. A learning experience for everyone. Once the table was cleared and the coffee was served everyone was more relaxed.

"Your not drinking coffee Kitten?" Rossi asks as he watches her wave off the offer to fill her cup.

"She can't she pregnant." Reid informs him as he puts sugar in his cup.

"What?" JJ asks in complete surprise.

"She ate a small portion of chicken at dinner." Reid replies as if that simple statement explained it all.

All eyes turned to Penelope and Derek when he confirmed that she was indeed expecting a child. "She told me today and before you ask she found out yesterday." It takes a few minutes before order is restored after congratulations are offered to Penelope and Derek.

"I don't understand." Malachi says.

"Penelope is a vegetarian, but she did make me a promise that she would eat chicken for our child's sake when she got pregnant."

"Now you understand why we have a rule about inter-team profiling Eli. When you work as closely as we do you pick on things much to easily. So the obvious we can let slide but the in-depth watching of our behavior that is not acceptable within the team. Some of us have responsible and secrets out of the teams spectrum. That is on a need to know only it protects us all in the end." Hotch explains as he hands Penelope a glass full of a juice.

The children of the household were allowed to play freely in the courtyard until it was time for bed. The children of Eli's family grandnieces and grandnephews and children of the staff that worked in the compound.

Penelope had been watching one girl for a week she was always quiet she stayed hidden in the corner. She hardly ever played with the other children. This bothered Penelope as she observed her, the girl always clean and her mother made sure that her hair was is a neat ponytail so she could play with out hair getting in her face. But as soon as the mother turned her back the child would pull the hair band out letting her hair flow freely covering her face then run to her spot and hide. Penelope couldn't understand why she hid her face. Maybe was a birthmark that marred her face or maybe she fell and got hurt. The girl needed to play and have fun this much Penelope was sure of.

"Penelope." Eli says for the third time not getting any response.

"Baby girl." Derek says then touches her hand.

She shakes her head bringing her attention back to the table. "I'm sorry what did I miss?"

"Malachi told me what happened today while you were shopping for yarn, I have been told by more than one person that you my friend are a terrible liar. So I ask why did you lie and tell the lady in the shop that Malachi is your cousin."

She glances at the child then to the people around the table all waiting for her answer.

"We share a distant relative. Please tell me is that girl ill?"

" No she was in a car accident and a friend of hers died. Abigail has a scar on her face and neck. She has withdrawn into herself I'm sorry to say."

"I see. Does she speak English

" Yes she does speak English."

"If you'll excuse me sir I am in need of a new friend." She tells him as she stands then drops her napkin on the table.

"Penelope." He calls out to her as she reaches the steps that lead to the courtyard.

"Sir?"

"You didn't say just who is the distant relative that you share with officer Bin-Gidon?"

"Noah." She says then continues on her way to the little girl.

The silence last only a minute before Eli laughs at her answer. "Yes only she would say that and believe it."

"But she does believe it Eli out of all of us she is the most spiritual." Rossi shares with him.

"Will she be able to help Abigail?" Malachi asks as he watches her sit next to the girl.

"Penelope has a masters degree in social work and she specialized in counseling for children. They seem to trust her. So yes in answer to your question the odds are in our favor that she will help Abigail." JJ tells him.


	37. Chapter 37

She walks into the courtyard and makes her way to where Abigail is sitting smiling she sits down next to the girl. Penelope looks at the girl close up guessing her age to be around twelve or thirteen. Too old to be playing with the little ones and too young to be off with the older teenagers.

"I saw you sitting all by yourself and I was worried that you might be ill, are you?"

"No Ma'am I'm not ill."

"You can call me Penelope. If you're not ill then you must be upset about something. I'm very good at listening."

Abigail raises her head and looks at Penelope for the first time and scowls at her. It makes Penelope laugh out loud.

"What's so funny." Abigail asks indignantly.

"You remind me of my godson when he doesn't get his way he scowls like that but then I scowl back soon he is laughing. I didn't think you would like it if I scowled back at you."

"How old is he?" she asks showing some interest.

"Three, he sleeping right now. Now that you're not scowling anymore do you want to tell me why you're so upset?"

"You wouldn't understand?"

"Try me?"

Abigail pushes her hair behind her ear and for the first time Penelope can see that's scar on her face and neck. Such a thing to horrible thing to happen to a child, but she is lucky she is alive. And the scar will only make her stronger in the end if she only accepts it and moves on with her head held high. Not hiding and scowling at the world.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"My scar doesn't it repulse you? It's ugly and now no one will be my friend. And I'll never get a boyfriend now."

"No. I think it gives you character, a man named Nietzsche he once said, _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. _You are alive and I'm sorry that your friend died in the car accident. Trust me after a while you won't even think about it any more."

"How can you be so sure? Scars are ugly and no one likes them.

"I know because of my own scars that's how"

"What scars? You're so pretty."

"Thank you for saying that. But look see." Penelope moves her hair and pulls back the collar of her blouse showing Abigail the scars that she too has from saving the child and from her gunshot. "we all have scars one way or another."

"What is she doing?" Eli asks with interest as they all watch Penelope and Abigail."

"Almost a year ago Penelope was on leave we didn't know where she was she had burned out. The director knew but he wouldn't say. There was a case in a near by town we found her. Six weeks before we did there was an explosion in a school a small child was hiding in a closet. She ran in and got him before the fire department came. She was injured she needed over three hundred stitches to close the wounds. She has never shown me what she is showing Abigail, and we are very close." JJ tells Eli.

They watch as Abigail reaches up and touches Penelope's face and neck.

"And just so you know I got married after I got hurt, not before. He thinks I'm beautiful, I think he's nuts. I'm short and chubby he says perfect just the way I am. He loves me for me not for the way I look but for who I am."

"Really? Who is he?" Abigail asks

"That's him look the bald man with the curvy eyebrows. He is watching us."

"He is very cute."

"I think so , but you know what I see ? I see the person inside the part of him that makes him special. His heart and soul that is what I love about him the most."

"But."

"But what Abigail? You need to hold your head up high and be proud of who you are never be afraid you are a very special young woman. You just need time to grow and learn."

"I'll try it's just that my mother wants so much for me and then I think about how I look and I get mad."

"You know you're very pretty and in time the scars will fade in the mean time I would love to see your face. Can I put your hair up, please?"

When she sees Abigail nod yes. Penelope takes a butterfly hair clip out of her hair and clips her hair back. "So much better. Look at that smile you have a million watt smile. They call that a heart breaker smile."

"Really?"

"I won't lie. Ask any of my friend I am the worlds worst liar. Know tell me what does your mother want for you?" Penelope asks as she takes her pale ivory silk scarf of her neck and places it on Abigail, making sure the knot covered the worst of the scar.

"That looks nice you can have both the scarf and the hair clip."

Abigail touches the scarf and smiles then frowns. "She wants me to marry a doctor. But I want to be a doctor."

"So talk to your mother and study really hard. After you complete your military service go to school and become a doctor. Ask your mother if having two doctors in the family wouldn't be better than just one? Sweetheart all mothers everywhere in the world want their daughters to marry doctors and lawyers."

"Why?"

"Bragging rights and they want to make sure that their daughters are taken care of, that's why. Do you feel better now?"

"Yes I think so."

"If I were you I would go talk to your mother tell her that you love her. Then tell just how much she will enjoy telling her friends my daughter the doctor and my son-in-law the doctor are coming for dinner."

"Do you tell your mother that you love her too?"

"Yes, every night I whisper it into the wind." she says the last past so softly Abigail misses it.

She says sitting as Abigail starts to leave only to turn around quickly and hug Penelope fiercely. She whispers a soft thank you before darting off.

Penelope stands and brushes off the dust from the back of her skirt as she walks back to join the rest of the adults.

"Sorry about the scarf that you gave me for my birthday."

"I'll buy you another one, don't worry about it." Rossi tells her.

"Abigail, is she on the mend?" Malachi asks.

"She is a young girl on the throws of womanhood having to deal with a disfiguring scar and a mother that wants her to marry a doctor."

"What did you tell her Penelope?" Eli asks.

"To hold her head up high be proud of who when is, that the scars will fade in time. When the time comes for her to fall in love she will find out that the outer beauty is only a part of it, it is what is in the inside that counts more. And to tell her mother that she wants to be a doctor and that having two doctors in the family is better that one, better for bragging rights too when she gets together with her friends tea."

When the laughter died down Eli looked at Penelope. "And if you have a daughter do you want her to marry a Doctor?"

"She can marry who ever she loves, but if he's a doctor who would it hurt?"


	38. Chapter 38

If looks could kill he would be dead. "Please Derek I'm perfectly capable of carrying a tote bag full of sandwiches and fruit as well as my own bag. If you must help carry the water."

They had been back from Israel for a week, it hadn't taken them long at all to get back into the swing of things. The team had gotten back the night before from a three day excursation, if you can call going after a rapist an excursation that is, to the west coast. He made love to her then he placed his large hand on her lower abdomen holding her closely before they both succumbed to sleep.

They held hands as they made their way to where there friends were getting ready to play ball. The men wasted no time in a greeting a ball was thrown to Morgan and the game started.

With Lisa and Penelope it was a little bit different. Penelope took a small gift out of her bag and handed it to her friend. A small blanket came next she spread it on the ground and then sat leaning against a tree. Penelope smiled as she took out her knitting and a small pattern book.

"I'm pregnant." she tells her friend .

"Me too. I'm think I'm two months along, you?"

"I don't know. I've never been regular. I'm going to wait one more month then make an appointment with my doctor.

"I have an appointment next week. I want a boy and Tony wants a girl."

"Derek and I are the same." Penelope shares as Lisa takes out a skein of yarn and a crochet hook.

"I'm so happy for all of us. I'm so glad you talked me into going on a date with Tony. He makes me feel alive again and he is so much fun to be with, some of the time he comes home with a cloud of sadness is the only word that fits. It can linger for days."

"Lisa your first husband was a local policeman. What the agents do is so much worse, the things they see and have to deal with, it can leave you depressed if you don't have an outlet for them."

"I know Gibbs came over shortly after Tony moved into the house. They made a list of things that needed to be repaired replaced and updated and they are working on it one thing at a time."

"What about the rest of the team have you met them yet?"

"Abby came over with Gibbs she brought a aloe vera plant. She said it was best thing for small kitchen burns."

"What about Tim and Ziva?"

"I met them at the office. They were a little standoffish, but polite."

"That is an accurate description they were like that to me when I first met them too. Ziva thinks that I should be able to defend myself and carry a weapon. And Tim well he thinks I'm nothing more than a glorified hacker. As for Abby, I like Abby, she reminds me of a spoiled child at times. She uses it to her advantage, don't let her con you. But deep down inside after you get passed all that she is a really nice person with a heart of gold."

"I know Tony trusts them so does Gibbs that's all that counts."

"And Ducky?" Penelope asks as she hands Lisa a bottle of water and opens one for herself too.

"I adore Ducky he is what he is, a sweet caring man."

"With a backbone made out of titanium from having to deal with Gibbs." Penelope adds.

"Exactly. It was Vance who surprised me the most. He congratulated us, wished us well then gave us a beautiful crystal fruit bowl as a wedding gift."

" I like Vance too, he's not just a suit he did his time as a field agent so he knows what they have to do. Even if he doesn't like it when they bend the rules to get the job done."

"What are you guys doing later?"

"He is doing the laundry I'm going to take a nap. When I wake up I'll have to do something about dinner."

"All I can think about is food lately. What are you going to make?"

"Scrambled eggs, toast and cut up fresh fruit. It is the one thing I can make and not burn."

" Penelope, you're going to have to learn how to cook sometime."

"Not if we can convince Derek's mother to come live with us. Our house has a in-law attachment. It is perfect for her, besides Chicago winters are really bad and Derek would like to have his mother live here with us."

"Penelope you really are bad. Its not that hard to cook."

"And before you ask I fully intend to take care of all this child's nutritional need with out having to learn how to cook. Breast is best and they sell organic baby food in jars. So see I can put off learning how to cook for at least a year after the baby is born."

Lisa looks at her and laughs. "I think you my friend are in for a rude awakening, You can't feed them food out of jars forever."

There were days that flew by and days that seemed that they would never end. She was never truly alone when Derek and the team went away she stayed in her office and did the work required of her.

Rossi had left firm orders that someone was to bring her a sandwich and a glass of something water, juice or milk. When ever the team was away and she was unable to leave the building. She was well cared for, even at night Gibbs or Tony would stop by making sure that she was fine and they would always ask if she needed anything.

She kept up a lively correspondence with Miriam telling her about what was going on. Sharing photographs of the house and the nursery once it was completed. Asking about her sons and if any of them were seeing a nice girl to settle down with, yet.

Having made plans with Lisa and Abby to meet and NCIS she stepped off of the elevator and into a hornets nest. A child's blood curdling scream is what she hears, then the angry voice of Ziva. "Just pull her out from under the desk. She needs to answers the questions that we have."

Not walking as quickly as she used to she waddles more with only two months left of her pregnancy she finds it easier to move at the slower pace. Her back likes it better too.

Placing two fingers into her mouth she blows hard making a traffic stopping whistle. All noise stops and the people in the bullpen look around looking for the culprit who made the noise.

"What's going on?" She asks ever so sweetly, with a completely innocent look on her face except if you looked into her eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

"What are you doing here Penelope?" Tony asks.

"I'm having lunch with Abby and Mrs. Vance it's a surprise for Grace, she is meeting us here. So what's going on?"

"Is all this chatter really necessary now that there is no more screaming just pull the girl out from under the desk." Ziva.

"Where is the child?" Penelope asks as she walks closer to Gibbs.

Gibbs stands up and point, Penelope nods slightly as she sees a small foot with a sneaker sticking out from under a desk in the bullpen.

"You know I'm really tired do you think I might have a glass of apple juice I'd like to rest for a while." She tells them as she sits down leaving plenty of space for the child to see out.

"McGee go get some juice." Gibbs orders having an inkling of what Penelope is up to.

"On it Boss."

"Is all this really necessary?" Ziva asks with a huff.

"If you would just listen, you might learn something." Tony starts to say.

"Tony don't quote another movie, I am not in the mood to listen to you ramble, again."

"What he was trying to tell you agent David, is that Penelope has a Masters degree in Social work specializing in counseling with children." Director Vance tells her softly he steps further in to the bullpen

"Children in this country are too soft they are not made to do anything they do not like or want."

"This is not Israel agent David, where children have to learn to obey in order to live. We don't have bombs and people fighting all the time." She turns her attention to Gibbs and smiles. "Did I tell you I learned how to make a doll out of a handkerchief. It will come in handy when the my baby starts to teeth."

She takes a clean handkerchief from her bag and makes the small doll with simple knots then takes a pen from the desk next to her and draws in eyes and mouth with a little dot for a nose. "Poor little thing needs a name though. What do you think we should call her?" She asks as she lowers her hand and lets the little girl see the makeshift doll.

"I've always liked the name Becky." Vance says.

"I like Mary" Gibbs adds.

"No her name is Suzy." a small voice says from under the desk.

"Suzy huh? I like that name, Don't all of you? I think Suzy wants to play will you come out and play with her? Please?"

Penelope holds the doll just far enough away so the little girl has to come out to get it. It doesn't take very long for the child to come out from under the desk. They can all see that she has some blood on her clothes and on her face.

"Hello, little one. I'm Penny and this is Suzy. Could you tell me your name please?" Penelope ask as she hands the frightened child the doll.

"Lexi."

"Will you talk to these nice people please they need to know what you saw?"

Lexi nods her head slightly then points. "Not her she is mean and she yells I don't like her."

" How about Gibbs then?" she asks pointing to the man.

"And him, I like his smile," Lexi says as she points to Vance.

"Lexi I need to ask you for a big favor. Okay?"

When she sees the child nod her head Penelope continues. "I want to trade you a dress that looks like the kind doctors and nurses wear for the dress that you are wearing now. We'll buy you new shoes too okay?"

A slight nod is the only response that Penelope gets from the child as she hold the small doll close.

"Okay boys I need a large clear evidence bag opened up to lay flat, a small scrub top and small gloves. Wet wipes would be nice too. Chop, chop." Penelope orders then she hands juice to the little girl.

It takes less than five minutes to get the needed things, soon the child is sitting in a chair all by herself all changed into a scrubs made to look like a dress with a little help from tape and a few well placed staples. After much praise and a new hair pin to replace the one that to be taken. Handing everything off to Abby for testing , Lexi happily resumes playing with her new doll.

"Do you think you can tell us what the man that hurt your mommy looked like Lexi?"

When she nods her head and whispers a soft yes. Penelope looks at Tony and points to his desk and computer. "Do what ever you need Penelope."

Sitting at Tony's desk Penelope types for a few minutes a program soon appears on the big plasma.

"I've been working on this program for a while it takes time but believe me it is well worth the effort to lesson the stress of the child and it gets better results than the one that is usually used."

Soon a cartoon-type face can be seen on the plasma wild green hair, one pink eye and one purple one, a large orange nose and blue lips.

"I know he looked like this, right?"

Lexi laughs at what she is seeing . "No, that's silly."

"Okay why don't you tell me what color hair did he have?"

"Brown and it was short like his." She answers pointing at Gibbs.

Penelope typed in the commands and the wild hair is soon replaced with the short brown.

"Do you remember what color eyes he had?"

"Blue, but."

"But what sweetheart ? you can tell us." Director Vance says encouragingly.

"His eyes looked cold, light blue like the sky."

"Like that?" Gibbs asks after Penelope changes them.

She nods her head yes. Soon a complete composite is made of the man who carjacked the car in the parking lot, tossing the child out of the car after beating the mother.

"I forgot to tell you something?"

"What did you forget Lexi?" Tony asks as he hands her a carrot stick.

"Daddy says I'm a Marine's daughter my job is to bite and scratch and kick if anybody tries to take me away from him and mommy. I did I pulled his hair too, I put the hair in my pocket. Is my mommy going to be here soon?"

Knowing what has to be done Ziva calls down to Abby to relay the information about the hair. Sill angry that it is taking to long to get the information needed, to much coddling in her opinion.

"Your mommy is in the hospital getting checked by the doctors. Your daddy should be here soon Lexi. You are a brave little girl and I think you deserve a badge for helping us. Don't agree Gibbs?"

"Yes Director I agree." He says as he opens his desk drawer and takes out a small NCIS badge for her.

Not long after Lexi's father comes to get her. His uniform not as clean as it was in the morning. He envelopes his daughter into a fierce hug not wanting to let her go.

"Daddy you smell yucky." she says wrinkling her little nose.

"I smell like a hard working Marine Lexi. Lets go get mommy from the hospital. I can't thank you enough for what you did and for keeping her safe."

"You're welcome Marine we have BOLO out for the car now we have a composite too thanks to your little one." Gibbs tells him.

Penelope keeps quiet as she watches the interaction of the team much like her own team in some ways, but not so much in others. A slight shake of her head she doesn't understand why Tony stays where he is treated with such disrespect from his team members. She uninstalls the program that she used with Lexi and removes all traces that she was even there.

She looked over at McGee and for a second thought about not telling that she saw him coping and taking her program for himself. It would serve him right once he opened the program and watched as a beautiful virus ate everything on his computer.

"Agent McGee I wouldn't open that program that you copied from me if I were you.

I always have a virus hidden in everything I write. It will make your hard-drive look factory new."

"You can't be that good, my virus protection would have caught it." He types a few commands and then moans as his computer is wiped clean in a matter of seconds.

"I told you that it was mine. Not the Bureau's I use it when I council children. It shouldn't take you long to replace everything after all you're an MIT grad. I'm a Cal-Tech drop-out and a glorified hacker. It's that what you say about me?"

"McGee you're suspended for two days no pay." Vance says as he tosses his toothpick into the nearest trash can.

"Please don't suspend him. He is going to have a hard enough time fixing what my little old virus did."

"I apologize Penelope for his actions." Vance tells her sincerely.

"Thank you for that Director, and I'm not sorry for the extra work that he is going to have to do now. If he had asked I would have given it to NCIS as a gift."

"Oh before I forget I talked to Deputy Director David this morning he was telling me just how much better his new is team is doing after all the training that your team did with them. He also asked if your baby was here yet." Vance says with a smile.

"He likes me and he made sure I was well taken care of while were in Israel. He is a very nice man I greatly admire him."

"When did you go to Israel and meet my father?" Ziva asks not liking the way the conversation is going.

"Five months ago. My team and I spent a month there. I made some very good friends and I had a very good time." Penelope answers with a happy smile making Ziva leave the bullpen muttering to herself.

"Leon, What's going on?" Jackie asks as she comes into the bullpen.

'Nothing to worry about. You pay for lunch for everyone please I owe Penelope a debt."

Inclining her head just slightly Penelope watches as Vance climbs the stairs for his office.

Just before they all leave for lunch Penelope beckons Gibbs to follow her.

"What is it?"

"Well with Derek away a lot and the baby coming soon he wants us to get a guard dog. I just have Godfather with me. Clooney died before we got married and I know he would feel better if there was a dog in the house. I think I found one but I want you and Tony to check it out for me first before I show it to him. The dog was the runt of the litter and his name is Squirt."

"Penelope who has the puppy now? And just what kind of dog is it?" He asks.

"The owner is a Marine in Quantico he is the one that was teaching me to shoot and use my little gun. As for the puppy he is six months he grew up with kids and cats he is half Malamute and half Timber wolf and he is fully trained too."

"Penelope do you have any idea just how big those dogs get?"

"Big right? Big enough to scare anyone away that tries to break into our home? I haven't seen yet I didn't want to fall in love with him and not be able to take him home with me."

"Penelope, I'll let you know."

"Thanks Gibbs!" Sh says as she kisses his cheek and leaves with the girls.


	40. Chapter 40

Barking, loud barking that never seemed to stop, then came her name being called over and over. It was when she heard her cell phone ring she knew she wasn't dreaming.

"Garcia." She says as she answers.

"Baby could you please come to the living room. I'm being cornered by a small horse."

"Be right there." She grabs the dirty t shirt that she had been using to train the puppy.

She puts the light on and waddles into the living room. And she starts to giggle at what she is seeing, Derek Morgan standing in a corner not moving as the dog growls at him. "Come here Squirt." She says as she taps her thigh. Seeing the shirt in her hand Derek knows to say put until she calls him over.

The dog looks at her then obeys, he comes when she tells him to heel he sits and wags his tail. "Good boy, Squirt."

She sits down in the recliner the only chair in the living room that she can get out of by herself, the large dog never leaving her side. She holds Derek's tee shirt in front of the dog so that he can once again get the scent of his new master.

"Okay my love you can come over now." She holds on to the collar of the dog securely.

With none threatening movements Derek comes closer to his wife. He stops when he gets to her side he sits on the arm of the chair and watches as Penelope holds the shirt in front of the dog's nose she then puts the it behind her. She takes his hand in hers and places it in lap so the dog can get his fresh scent when the dog licks his hand tentatively and wags his tail Derek's heart melts.

Not long after Squirt is snoring softly in the basket in the bedroom as both Derek and Penelope slip into bed.

He groans softly when he feels a wet tongue on his hand then on his face. When he hears a whimper he opens his eyes. "What is it Squirt do you have to go out?"

The dog ran to the door and back. Looking at him with big brown intelligent eyes. Tossing on some sweats and running shoes then takes care of his needs first. Running with the dog felt good he hadn't had a companion since Clooney and he missed the company. In the light of day he could see that this dog was all muscle and from the look of his paws he still had some growing to do.

He only runs two miles not wanting to tire out the pup. Entering the house he can smell something good coming from the kitchen,

She smiles when he comes closer to him. "Before you ask I've been taking lessons, from your mother. I made blueberry muffins and by the time you come back after your shower the egg white veggie omelet will be ready for us."

"Where is she?"

"I imagine she's still sleeping. She knew that you were coming home last night and she doesn't to get up at the crack of dawn like you do. Did you enjoy your run?"

"Yes Baby-girl about the dog?" He says as he watches the dog eat his breakfast then drink some water. Then the dog laid down in front of the patio doors catching the early winter's morning sun. He just has to shake his head when he sees Godfather drop a half chewed mouse in front of the pup, lick his face before settling down next to him and groom his own face.

"I'll tell you all after you eat, Go shower I don't want to be late."

Later that day.

"You really are a bastard you know that?"

"Yes, that's what the second 'B' is for. He is a good dog Morgan and he is trained that should make things easier for you when your away."

"He's huge. Are you sure he was the runt?"

"Yes I'm sure I saw the stud and the bitch both healthy and good size. No one is going to enter your home with him around. He should top out at around a hundred and fifty and knowing you he will be all muscle. Just let Tony know when you're out of town and he'll run with him too. Not as far as you run but he will still get his exercise in."

"I will and thanks for looking out for my family while I'm out of town."

"You're welcome, your wife has a way of making herself right at home where ever she goes. She finds a way to under your skin and it feels just right, like she belongs there."

"You're not the first person to tell me that."

"How is my cat?"

"You're cat? He has adopted the pup he even brought him breakfast this morning. Gotta go time for our morning briefing. Thanks again."

In the month and a half that Squirt had come to live with the Morgan family he had grown not just in height but in muscle. Derek no longer worried leaving town the house alarm was great but the dog now he was real protection as his mother can attest too. He had taken Penelope out to eat they weren't gone long before they got a phone call and had to come back. He showed his badge and passed through the police at the scene. The animal control officer was trying to coax Squirt off of the man's throat that he was holding tightly in his mouth. He looked up to see his mother holding a can of pepper spray with Godfather at her side his tail twitching as he growls loudly.

He let out a deep breath his mom was fine she had good protection. "Come here Squirt." Derek commanded firmly. When the dog came next to him, Derek praised him and patted his head.

"I'm going to sue that dog is a menace." The burglar yelled as the police dragged him to his feet and cuffed him.

"He did what he was trained to do. You're not hurt to badly you're throat will be sore but you'll live. If you had broken in while I was here I would have shot you."

The days were getting shorter and colder at night, with the baby due within the next two weeks Penelope was suffering from a bad case of nesting the house was spotless. She was her office, Derek's office and the round table was clean too. She was also tired of being house bound.

"Derek I'm going with you today. You can play ball with the boys while Lisa and I chat her baby is late and it's driving her nuts. We thought that we could go back to her house afterward and send for takeout. Please?"

She had asked for so little he didn't have the heart to say no to her. "Okay baby what ever you want."

"Squirt is coming with us." she tells him happily.

No longer able to sit on he ground the ladies had to sit on beach chairs that the men carried out for them. They enjoyed chatting and getting caught up on all the gossip. Digging into her bag Penelope takes out a thermos of hot chocolate for them to share. Just what the doctor ordered to make the fall chill more enjoyable. Squirt looked up at her and wagged his tail. "I didn't forget about you Squirt, look what I have." she gives him a milk bone that she takes out of her bag as well.

"I'm so tired of being pregnant." Lisa tells as she rubs her belly.

"Me too. I would love to see my feet again."

"I know what you mean. So are you learning to cook with Fran living with you?"

"Some things. I can make muffins now from scratch."

"That's a start." Lisa says laughing loudly.

" But we can't live on just muffins. I lost track of time and burned a pot of water it was a good pot too."

"How did you manage that?" Lisa asks giggling.

"I was talking to Derek he called while he was in Texas."

"Oh Penelope."

"I've been banned for the kitchen while I'm on the phone so says Derek, and Fran. I have to stand for a minute all this sitting is very uncomfortable."

She stands and places her hands on the small of her back and stretches. "That feels so good." she says with a smile that quickly turns into shock. "I think I either peed or my water just broke."

"Are you sure? Here let me look I should be able to tell from how wet your pants are." Lisa leans forward and tugs on Penelope's pants she is soaking wet.

"It's not pee. You stay here I'll go get Derek." She tells her friend as she stands and takes one step only to stop when she feels her own water break.

"What happened?" Penelope asks with just a touch of fear in her voice.

"My water broke too. Now what do we do?"

"Watch this." Penelope tells her confidently. "Squirt go get Derek. Go on boy go get Derek."

The woman watch as Squirt runs to where the men are playing, he comes to a stop and carefully bites Derek's pant's and starts to pull him. "What's wrong boy?"

Squirt lets go of his pants and whines he starts to run to where the women are waiting.

"Hey Morgan what's with the dog?" one of he men asks.

"Don't know I think something is wrong. Tony, Brad." He shouts before he takes off running to his wife.

"What's wrong?" He asks when he gets to her side.

"My water broke, so did Lisa's."

"Are you sure?"

"Baby-boy my pants are wet, it's to much for pee. Oh and I called Gibbs he said he will come here and get Squirt and bring him to our home and tell your mom too."

"What's up?" Tony asks a little out of breath.

"Happy Birthday Daddy!" Lisa says with a smile as she rubs her belly.

Brad looks at both of the tough agents and at the panic he can see in their yes. Chuckling softly he tells them "Let's go boys walk at the pace that is comfortable for your wives. I'll carry this stuff." He walks behind the couples and is not surprised when they stop once along the way."

No on is at all surprised when they see Gibbs pull up and park next to their cars just as they are starting their own cars.

"You call me when the babies get here. Come on Squirt lets go home." He orders as he opens the back door of his car.

"Go on I'll show up later, and don't worry." Brad tells them just before they drive off.


	41. Chapter 41

The two couples meet in the hallway doing what is commonly known as the baby five hundred. Laps around the unit to help get things moving along the men could do nothing but hold them steady when a contraction hit them while their wives blew the pain away like they had been taught in the classes they all took. Lisa and Penelope wanted to have the babies naturally so far it looked like they were going to get their wish. They had been walking and resting, munching on ice chips for five hours.

Lisa let out a grunt and groan. "I have to push." She says as she leans heavily on the wall while Tony rubs her back in small circles.

"Can you walk or do I carry you?" He asks her calmly, with an underlying concern seeping into his voice.

"Walk it's not far, just don't let go."

"Never going to happen we are bound together forever, I love you." Tony tells her honestly.

Forty-five minutes later a very tired Lisa is hold their daughter they had decided on a names months before she wanted to name their daughter after her mother and Tony agreed but he did ask for one thing that the he pick the middle name.

With his smart phone he took a photo and sent it to three people with a request that they keep birth a secret for now. He sent a text first announcing the arrival of Elizabeth Speranza DiNozzo seven pounds three ounces and 22 inches long. With a head full of soft downy blonde hair. It didn't take long to get a response from both Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy.

He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at them his beautiful wife and newborn daughter, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

Three doors door down the hall Penelope was in the final stages of giving birth gripping the bed rail she gave one big push, soon a strong protesting wail can be heard filling the room. She laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes breathing deeply as she tried to catch her breath. A nine pound, 23 inch long boy with a full head black curly hair.

"Baby-girl you hold him while I take a picture and email everyone. Please?"

"Mmm I would love to, come to mama Daniel James Morgan." Derek places their child in her arms and looks at them he can't help but feel that he is the luckiest man in the world as he looks upon his beautiful wife and newborn son. She holds her newborn son and kisses his head holding close to her as he takes the picture.

He had filed all of the paper work needed so he could start his two week leave when the baby came. Gibbs had promised to go talk to human resources to let them know when to start his leave.

He steps into the bullpen carrying a cup of coffee on Tuesday morning in time to hear Ziva and Tim speculate as to why Tony missed yesterday and is running late today.

"He should have never married Lisa, it seems to me that they talk to much on the phone maybe the are finally realizing that they are wrong for each other. Men like Tony, childish playboys can never be faithful and stay married." Ziva tells Tim.

"I agree he must drive her crazy with all his movie and references and jokes. I surprised it has lasted this long, she''ll be better off without him." Tim tells her.

Gibbs just shakes his head wondering where it all went wrong with his team. When they hear a sound coming from the elevator Ziva and Tim look at Gibbs smugly knowing that Tony will soon be yelled at for once again coming in late with some lame excuse.

"Hi Boss, I come bearing gifts." He hands Gibbs a small pink frame with a picture of Elizabeth looking up with unfocused eyes.

"She's a beauty DiNozzo."

"Thanks boss I just have to give these to Ducky, Jimmy, Abby and Vance. Then I'm going to bring them home."

"I'll be by later with my gift. Okay?"

"Any time Boss you are always welcome in our home."

"What did he give you Gibbs ? It is not your birthday." Ziva asks him.

"A photograph of his daughter she was born on Sunday." He answers distractedly.

"Daughter? We didn't even know that Lisa was pregnant."

"I wonder why he didn't tell us?" Tim adds.

"I don't know Tim Maybe because both of you think so little of him. Remember you like to call him childish, buffoon, jokester, playboy. You both berate him every chance you get, I for one am tired of it and it had better stop. One thing stay away from his home until you are invited over, that is if you ever are invited over."

Hearing the elevator ding again they are surprised to see agent Morgan walk into the bullpen. He too is holding a handful of frames.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asks.

"I came to give you this and ask you to give one to Abby, Ducky they are from Penelope."

Gibbs nods his head an smiles then places the small blue frame next to the pink one.

"Tony and I are going to the police station they have a sergeant that is trained in the correct way to install car seats."

"That's good. If you or your mother need anything call me?"

"We will and thanks for staying with her on Sunday. Give us a week please then come over and meet Daniel."

"Looking forward to it. Let me know how Penelope likes the rocking chair."

A smiling Tony came back into the bullpen carrying a small gift bag from Ducky.

"You ready Derek?"

"Yes lets go, I want to get them home."

"I couldn't agree more. See you later boss." Tony says as she starts to walk out.

""DiNozzo." Gibbs says making Tony stop in his tracks.

"Boss?"

"Tony what did you end up calling my grand-daughter?"

"Elizabeth Speranza DiNozzo. Elizabeth for Lisa's mother and Speranza for Penelope it is her middle name in Italian. It means Hope. If it wasn't for Penelope, well?"

"Good name Tony."

"Gotta go boss, come on Derek lets go get our families."

"Right behind you Tony."

Gibbs returns his attention to the stack of papers on his desk after glancing one more time at the pictures of the new babies. He looks up and sees that Tim and Ziva have not started back to work.

"Get to work we have lots of cold cases to go over." He orders them.


	42. Chapter 42

After adding sugar and cream to his coffee he leans against the counter. "Thanks for having us over Derek."

"Anytime Tony you're family now." Derek tells him with a half grin.

"What's with grin?"

"Look at your feet."

"Damn cat he does that every time I come over here." Tony asks as Godfather goes and lays down next to Squirt

"He is feeding a member of his family. He even brings mice to Squirt."

Hearing his name being called Squirt raises his head from his favorite resting, in front on ht patio doors, he looks then yawns before settling down again. Derek grabs a napkin then tosses the gift into the back yard. He knows from experience that the mouse will be gone in the morning. Washing his hands out of habit he barely dries them before reaches for his cup.

Both men smile when their wives come into the kitchen. "Are they sleeping?" Derek asks.

"Full tummies, dry bottoms and sound asleep in the same bed." Lisa answers.

"I ordered pizza and hot wings and salad it should be here in ten minutes or so." Penelope tells the men as she gets forks, plates and napkins to set the table. Lisa grabs the pitcher of lemon-aid and glasses.

Once the meal is finished Penelope brings out a plate of biscotti and a fresh pot of coffee.

"Why do I feel like you all are going to gang up on me?" Tony asks

"Because we are my love." Lisa answers honestly.

"Okay. Is anyone dieing? Or Sick?"

"No one is sick or dieing Tony." Penelope answers.

Derek looks at Penelope and then Lisa. He takes in a deep breath then nods his head "I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Hush just listen please, for me Tony." Lisa pleads.

"Okay. I'm listening." He says calmly then folds his arms across his chest and waits.

"Lisa told us how you were thinking of going back to collage. We think you should, Penelope did a little digging and found out that most of the classes for the degree you want can be taken on line. We also think that you should consider taking the Lsat test. And don't give us any of the crap about Gibbs and his rules. He is not going to be your boss forever and some of his rules stink anyway."

"Tony, Fornell is always after you to transfer over to the FBI I think it would be a great idea so does Lisa. Get a law degree and transfer you can do it in four years, maybe less if your double up on the class and take them year round." Penelope tells him

"My love I want you out of there before Gibbs retires I don't trust the rest of your team with your life. They are not nice people from what you have told me and from what Jimmy and Ducky have said too."

"You don't owe them anything Tony nothing at all. NCIS is a good agency but with the Bureau you'll do better." Lisa tells him gently

" Some of the classes you might even be able to bypass, if you can take and pass the final exam." Derek tells him.

"What about the classes that I can't take online?" Tony tosses out.

" Classes are offered at night and you tell the professor that you are an agent and sometimes you will be late or not come at all. But all your work will be in on time." Penelope advises him.

"So how do we pay for this?"

"You'd be surprised at the number of grants out there for police and agents looking to get advanced degrees." Derek informs him then bites his cookie.

"You know Tony, I had Penelope do her thing and she told me that you only need take three more classes to finish your criminology degree. You should do that first."

Knowing his wife and his friends Tony bites his cookie. "So where do I sign?"

"You don't my love, your first class starts Monday night at seven. The other two you take online."

"You were that sure of yourselves?"

"Yes, we knew that you would agree after we laid out the facts." Lisa admits.

"You know what that means don't you?" Morgan asks as she pours more coffee into the cups.

"Yes it's time the joker went on a long vacation. The sooner I get my degrees the sooner I'm out of there. Just one question what are we going to do about Gibbs?"

"You let Penelope and me handle that. We are taking Gibbs out to lunch tomorrow while you and Derek watch the babies. Don't worry we will pump before we leave in case they get hungry."

"You'll do fine Tony you've been acting like a fool for so long, you forgot just how smart you really are, it's time to step up to the free throw line champ, and nail it." Derek tells him.

Closing the door softly Fran hears voice coming from the dinning room she smiles as continues without stopping. "Hello kids, where are my grandchildren?" Fran asks as she puts her purse down.

"They are sleeping Fran." Penelope answers.

"Did you have a good time at your book club?" Derek asks while Penelope and Lisa make room for her at the table and get her a cup and saucer for the coffee.

"Yes I did. So what did I miss?"

"Tony is going back to school to finish his degree. Then a law degree too." Lisa tells her happily.

"Oh that's good." Fran replies nonchalantly.

"Mother, why do I have the feeling that you knew he was going before today?"

"Oh, because I did. Tony found some brochures for the night school program in their home office he also found a notepad with Lisa's notes on it, pro's and con's list. He decided to go then but he told me that he was going to wait for all of you to make your pitch first."

"You ass!" Derek groans.

"This just proves my point." Lisa tells his as she throws her napkin at him.

"One thing ladies Gibbs and Ducky are coming here tomorrow. There is strength in numbers. Ducky will help.

"Then we need steak, salad, baked potatoes, and asparagus is on sale at the market we'll get that too, for dessert I'll make fresh fruit tarts." Fran tells them as she enters into the conspiracy to talk to Gibbs.

A/N: fireworks or no fireworks?


	43. Chapter 43

Tony and Derek finished setting the counter buffet style exactly like Fran told them to leaving nothing to chance she checked to make sure it was done to her liking.

"Okay mom?"

"Yes thank you Derek, you and Tony go start the grill and make sure you are wearing warm coats it looks like snow."

"What ever possessed you two to want to grill is beyond me." Lisa mutters.

"Nothing tastes better than freshly grilled meat." Tony tells her as he licks his lips.

"Just don't dry out the chicken thighs. And button your coat I don't want Brad yelling at me for not taking care of you, if you get sick."

"Gotcha lovely lady. Come on Derek, meat, grill meat, grrr."

The three women stand by the patio doors and watch as the two overgrown boys laugh and grill the meat, tossing a ball to the other end of the yard for Squirt to fetch.

"I love to see them like that, they out missed being boys and grew up too damn fast." Fran says as she hastily wiped a tear away.

It didn't surprise any of the women when they see Ducky push the gate open into their enclosed yard or when Gibbs relocked gate. It didn't faze them when they see Gibbs go to where the meat is grilling, and take one look at the meat then glare at the men. Derek hands the grilling tongs over with flourish before picking up the dirty plates with one hand and dragging Tony with the other back into the house.

"Really Jethro you are a guest in this house." Ducky scolds him with just enough clicking of his tongue to make his point come across. "Shall we go in Squirt?"

Squirt stays very close to Ducky instinctively knowing that Ducky is the most senior of the pack and just might need assistance.

Just a few minutes later Gibbs comes into the house with the perfectly grilled steaks and chicken still sizzling on the plate. See the buffet setup he places the plate in the one spot left empty.

He has to hide a smile when he sees seven steaks knives laying on the counter along with the forks. He knows not to use his own knife in this house after getting disapproving look from Fran the last time they shared a meal together.

Ducky through the line first, he was very happy to see the fresh asparagus and salad along with the baked potato. Knowing all along it was the women that that put the green vegetables on the counter. After the meal is finished the ladies had the kitchen cleaned in just a few minutes cleaning as you go has its advantages.

Leaving Fran to brew the coffee and serve the tarts Penelope and Lisa disappear returning a few minutes later with the two month old infants.

Lisa places her daughter into Gibbs arms without even asking. He looks down as sees that the little girl is sound asleep cocooned into a pink blanket.

Penelope offers the baby to Ducky but he waves her off. So she places the baby into Fran's waiting arms.

With his free arm Gibbs picks up his cup and sips some of the freshly brewed coffee. Nodding his head in appreciation. "A fine meal, great coffee and the tarts look good too.

So now that I'm fed and have a beautiful baby in my arms. Some one what to tell me what heck is going on?"

"It was my doing I wanted you well fed and contented before they talked to you Jethro?" Fran tells him honestly.

He looks at Tony and glares while he waits.

"I'm going back to college I need three more classes to get my degree in criminology then I'm going to get my law degree. Most of the classes I can take at night. Some of them I'm going to see if I can skip altogether by taking the finals. If I pass the final I get credit for the class. Just listen please. I know that look on your face. You are going to retire in five years you will have reached mandatory age. I'm not staying at NCIS I don't want to stay in a job where I am seconded guessed and treated like something the dog dragged in. I'm tired of having to defend my actions and my work. I'm a damn good agent. I don't have to prove anything to them. I only have to prove my worth to you and Vance. I'm better than that you know it. If all goes according to plan I'll be leaving six months before you retire. I'm going to the FBI when I finish, I get calls all the time to go work over there."

"You could have just told me instead of going through all of this" Gibbs tells him angrily.

"Safety in numbers, we even went to church this morning all of us together, every little bit helps when telling you things you don't want to hear."

"Tony I'm not blind. I've seen the way they treat you and I've wondered where it all went wrong. I kept thinking that you were going to come and tell me that you were leaving going to another alphabet or a cop somewhere."

"So you're not angry Jethro?" Ducky asks.

"No not angry really just disappointed. You shouldn't have to go through all of this staging just to tell me something that I knew in my gut was coming."

"You do look in the mirror don't you? You are not the easiest person to tell things to, you have walls and barriers all around you. People in our jobs have to build them if only for self preservation." Derek tells him.

Completely understanding Derek about the pitfalls of the job he nods his head. " So how are we going to pay for all of this? And when does your first class start?"

"Grants, loans and scholarships. I also have a some money left to me by my mother, its not a lot but it will pay for a year of classes. As for the first class it starts tomorrow at seven pm until ten pm . Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

"I take it Penelope is finding all the grants and scholarships that are available that you qualify for?"

"Yes I am Gibbs."

"Good don't apply for any loans I have some savings, more than I need. Everything I have gets left to you anyway. And if I can get you better educated so you can care for my granddaughter with ease then I'm all for it. You better study hard! That mean no more movies and goofing off."

"I already made that promise to Lisa. I'll make it to you too. There is just to much riding on this I can't afford to mess it all up."

"You Morgan you're a lawyer you're going to help his right?" Gibbs asks with just enough threat in his tone of voice.

"When ever I'm in town. I'll gladly help him study."

"Now that, that's settled here take your daughter she is wet and hungry. I would like more coffee and a fruit tart please."

"Gibbs about Tim and Ziva when I leave at six."

"You let me worry about them. You just, what is it you always say? Oh yes. Work smarter not harder. But now you had better do both!"

"Anthony my boy you'll let me pay for a few of those classes also. As I have no children of my own. I have left a small gift for each of you in my will. I think the money that I have for you will be better spent on your education too." Ducky tells him.

"Ducky I don't know what to say, thank you so much from both of us." Tony tells him as he hands Elizabeth to Lisa.

"Now if I could trouble one of you for a cup of tea?

"Of course Ducky, Penelope just bought some oolong tea leaves this week that's what she drinks with Lisa on account of they are both still nursing. I'll make a pot for the three of you."

"Thank you my dear boy. I think that I will indulge my sweet tooth and have a fruit tart as well."

Ducky is startled in his seat as a large tuxedo wearing cat jumps on his lap, and start to rub his head against his hand.

"My what a beautiful animal. So very intelligent too, petting a cat has been proved to help lower the blood pressure in people."

"Except for that cat Duck he wants you to thank him for bringing you food. Look at the side of you chair." Gibbs informs him as he reaches over and strokes the cats soft fur.

"Oh Godfather! How did you get out this time I locked the kitty door." Penelope bemoans.

"I'll get it Penelope."

"Thanks Tony." She can't help but shake her head wondering where the cat is getting all the mice,


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks ever so much for all the reviews and for the new people who added me to their alerts.**

He got to the office at seven he needed to get a head start on all of the paperwork that he normally does everyday. He places his coat on the back of his chair, he smiles as he looks at the new photograph of his daughter and wife, Elizabeth has her eyes open and she is smiling. He quickly exchanges it for the newborn picture that is sitting on his desk.

He works for an half hour steady before Gibbs comes in carrying two cups. Tony says a quick thanks as Gibbs places one of the cups in front of him. With no distractions he punts a dent into the pile work.

Neither Gibbs or Tony look up when Tim and Zia come into the bullpen each carrying their own cup to help fight the chill of the day.

""Is there a case?" Ziva asks.

"No case." Gibbs answers with out looking up.

"Tony must have gotten into a fight with his wife, to be here so early working." Tim shares with Zia laughing as they both sit and get ready to start the day.

"No doubt. There is a free office on the third floor with a couch if you need a place to sleep tonight Tony." Ziva tells him with joyful teasing.

Tony ignores them both he picks up the desk phone and makes a few calls and continues on with his work. They have not let up on him since he got married and it has gotten progressively worse since Elizabeth was born.

"Gibbs your team is on backlog of paper work and cold cases this week team C has the field work rotation. Any questions?" Vance says as he walks into the bullpen.

"No director." Gibbs answers him.

" DiNozzo, Lisa sent Jackie and me a copy of the baptism pictures with Jackie holding Elizabeth. And do you know what my beautiful wife did?"

"No sir. What did she do?"

"She got a gleam in her eyes and starting talking about having another child. Didn't she?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes she did. It took me all week to talk her out of it. I told her that if she felt the need to hold a new baby then offer to sit for Lisa and Tony." He explains as he reaches for the frame on Tony's desk. "A new picture? She is a beautiful baby she looks just like her mother, she does have your green eyes Tony."

"Thank you sir. I think she beautiful too, but I'm biased."

'Have you seen the new picture Gibbs?" Vance asks as he holds it out for everyone to see.

"I saw her in the flesh yesterday. I held her she smiled then she made a face. I handed her back."

""I am surprised that you do not brag about your daughter to everyone Tony showing them the hundreds of pictures on your phone." Ziva tells him.

"I find that unusual too. You brag about everything else I could have bet money that you would brag about your daughter. Pestering everyone like do. Tim adds.

Tony closes his eyes and sighs, feeling the need to nip this conversation right from the start and put them both in their place. "I don't carry a picture of either Lisa or Elizabeth on my phone or in my wallet. I bet if you ask Director Vance he will tell you that he does not carry any photos of his family either. Just like Gibbs does not carry any of Jack."

"He's right I don't carry any photographs at all." Vance says and Gibbs nods his head in agreement.

"And if you look in any of our wallets our person in case of emergency is someone here at NCIS, mine are in order, Gibbs, Ducky, Vance and Jimmy. If I need medical care Ducky can get it started until Lisa comes after the Director sends a car for her."

"That is foolish, what can happen just by having a photograph of your wife and child." Ziva asks flippantly.

"Leverage, David it's all about leverage and not giving the criminal the upper hand. Tony doesn't wear his wedding ring either or haven't you noticed. If no one knows he is married, then they can't use his wife and child as bargaining chips against him.

Hearing all of this Tim takes his wallet out of his back pocket and starts to remove pictures and anything pertaining to his family.

"Good McGee your learning." Gibbs says.

The rest of the morning passed quickly each of the agents working at a steady pace. Each leaving only when needed to get information from Abby or Ducky.

"Gibbs, Tim and I are going to lunch do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"No thanks I promised Ducky that I would eat with him today."

"You Tony do you want to join us for pizza?"

"Brought my lunch today Ziva. Brad and Lisa are trying a new food regiment for the winter months taking away foods that cause mucus to build up in my throat and lungs."

"Is it working Tony?"

"Don't know yet Boss just started it today."

"Keep Ducky informed so that he can make a notation in your medical file."

When six o'clock finally came Gibbs. "DiNozzo you can leave. Give my granddaughter a hug from me."

"Will do boss."

Tony carefully closes the door and locks it trying not to make any loud noise. He is tired and hungry he goes to the kitchen in hopes of getting a simple meal before he has to go to bed. Opening the fridge he sees a plate with food and a note telling him to microwave it for two minutes.

Draining the last of the juice form his glass Tony picks up his plate and glass after a quick rinse he places them in the dishwasher.

Feeling his cell vibrate he looks seeing it is from Morgan he opens the text. "How was the first class? Was serious if you need help, a study buddy count me in."

Returning the text only takes a minute. "Class was fine lots to read before next class. Funny story to tell talk to you tomorrow. Going to bed."

He answers the incoming call before it can finishes making the first three notes of his ring tone.

"Well how was it?"

"Good this class might not be too difficult. I have a ton of reading to do tomorrow night.

I also have a good story for you. About a drug bust and a conversation I had with the dean."

"This aught to be good."

"Trust me boss you're going to love it. I going to bed, night boss."

"Good night Tony sleep well you earned it."


	45. Chapter 45

Tony left his cell on charge then changed into a pair of sleeping pants. Hearing a small whimper he smiled slightly. His little one in her crib his Elizabeth was starting to make her wishes known, he picks her up gently and changes her, holding her close to his bare chest he brings her to Lisa.

"Lisa our daughter is hungry. I changed her but you have the food she likes. Lisa yawns then sits up putting a night light on she takes the baby from Tony and places the baby to her breast.

She doesn't say a word as Tony get the crib that Gibbs made for them. Lisa mentioned it just once that she was going to buy it, a simple half crib that connects to the parents bed. Perfect for nursing in the middle of the night, it keeps the baby close by and safe in her own little space.

"How was the class?" Lisa asks as Tony slips into bed he turns on his side watching his favorite ladies.

"It was fine, I have a tons of reading to do tomorrow after work and a paper due on Friday." He answers then stifles a yawn. "Do you need anything else my love?"

"No Tony go to sleep, I already set the alarm."

"You're to good to me." He mumbles.

"It's about somebody was." She replies softly realizing that he is sleeping already.

"You would have loved the look on his face boss, it was priceless." Tony says with a laugh.

" I bet the Dean was still pissed off."

"He was then I asked him if he have rather I busted the senator's kid and charged him with felony possession with intent to distribute. When he said no, I told him good because the paper work involved would make a term paper seem like a cake walk. This way all the kid loses is his stash , he doesn't get a record. I did tell both the kid and the Dean there will be no next time. I took an oath, paperwork or not he had his one free ride."

"You did good Tony, best way to keep the lion off of your back is to be nice to the cub."

A laughing a Ziva and Tim get off of the elevator as she takes her cell back from Tim.

"She is a pretty girl Ziva, when will you see her next?"

"Two weeks I am going to her birthday party she is turning five. I am giving her books and a doll."

Gibbs and Tony each say hello then continue to work on the files on their desks.

Tim looks over in time to see Ziva look at the photo one more time..

" I like the wallpaper of you holding your niece but I thought you weren't going to put your pictures on your phone Ziva after what Tony and Vance told us."

"I think Tony foolish and overly cautious. I am always careful so are you I see no need to hide my friends or family. I for one am not afraid to have my photographs with me. Tony watches to many movies nothing like that happens in real life! You shouldn't be either Tim." She responds with superiority directed toward Tony.

"Maybe your right." Tim tells her.

Tony ends his call then stands up. "You know best, Zia, as always. Boss that was the Director he wants you and me in MTAC."

"Do you know what it is about ?"

"The cub whined to the lion, now the lion wants to eat."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes."

Ziva and Tim get up to join the two men. Only to be stopped by a glare from Gibbs.

"Where are you going ?"

"With you we are a team are we not?" Ziva asks.

"Yes, you heard DiNozzo, the Director wants just him and me. Some things Ziva are need to know and above your pay grade, consider this one of them.

The two agents bound up the stairs leaving Tim and Ziva opened mouthed and shocked.

"Tony will tell us he won't be able to stop bragging to us."

"I don't think so Ziva he has changed since ever since his daughter was born."'

"Have you see her?"

"Just the picture on his desk, she looks like Lisa and she has Tony's green eyes."

"I wonder why he hasn't invited us over."

"Abby says that Tony and Lisa are keeping their work and private lives separate."

"If that is what they want fine with me. I would love to teach him a lesson, to show him just how wrong he is about carrying pictures." She says as he gets up and goes to Tony's desk. She looks for the new picture that he placed there yesterday but frowns because it is gone. "The new photograph of his wife and child is gone."

"Maybe he took it home." Tim tells her as he opens a cold case file to work on.

It take a few minutes to explain to Vance about Tony going back to school to finish the last three classes to get his degree. Both men intentionally leave out the long term plans of Tony leaving once he gets the law degree. Tony went on to tell Vance how he saw the kid with the drugs and how he made him flush them down the toilet. He went on to explain how the kid told the dean that Tony accosted him. Tony showed the Dean the photograph on his cell of the drugs and the kid. Tony made sure to tell Vance, that in front of the Dean Tony promised that the next time he would arrest him that was his one free pass. An oath is oath after all paperwork be damned.

"I can't fault you Tony we've all done it one time or another. I'll handle this and congratulations on going back to school. By the way how are you paying for the classes?"

"I am paying for them. The degree will mean more to me if I do it on my own."

"If you change your mind and want help, we have a fund for agents to continue their education."

"Thanks director I'll keep it in mind. One thing sir please keep this to yourself. I'd rather McGee and David didn't know."

"As you wish and I understand completely Tony. Good luck." Vance tells him.

After Tony transfer the picture to the kid with the drugs off of his cell so the tech can show the Senator both men leave MTAC.

Half way down the stairs Gibbs answers a call. "Grab you gear" He says loudly as they walk into the bullpen. "Tony gas the truck Tim go get Ducky."

When Marine comes flying out of the window, Gibbs motioned for Ziva to take the back, Tim the side while he and Tony would go in through the front.

Zia proceeds with caution sweeping as she goes. When she looks right a strong arm grabs her around the neck and pulls her close to his body. The man is over six feet and two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle. The harder she struggles to free herself the tighter he holds her she is slowly loosing her ability to breathe.

She feels the man start to search her slowly he finds her weapons as she sees them being tossed to the other side of the room. The last thing he finds is her cell phone.

"I want out of here and I want it now tell me the number of who is in charge. Maybe we should go see this girl she must be important to you, is she your daughter? You can both guarantee safe passage for me."

"Gibbs, Gibbs, his name is Gibbs he is speed dial one." Ziva manages to whisper, as she struggles some more.

'Gibbs huh?"

"That's right, Gibbs." Gibbs says as he puts a perfect bullet right between his eyes.

"Ziva go see Ducky, Tim bag and tag, Tony sketch and shoot."

Gibbs watches as the three agents do as they were ordered. Leaving the room he says nothing when he over hears Tim.

"You were right."

Tony doesn't even look at him as he continues to shoot the pictures need for the case.

"Tony?"

"Bag and tag McGee." Tony tells him without emotion.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

"Baby girl I'm home."

"Well isn't that a surprise so am I!" she answers as she comes out of the dining room.

"Did you eat yet?" He asks her as he hugs and kisses her.

"Not yet Daniel did and I had enough left over to pump. He is awake right now."

"What is for dinner?" Derek asks.

"Roast Potatoes and string beans, I made the beans just like your mother showed me."

"Where is my mother?"

"In the dining room with Rossi waiting for us to join them. Be nice he brought dessert."


	46. Chapter 46

He said good night to his mother then made a final walk through of the house making sure all the windows and doors were locked. A last check to making sure that Godfather and Squirt each had enough water for the night.

He stepped into his bedroom, leaning against the dresser he just watched as his wife nursed their son. He had to smile as he listened to her as she talked softly to him stoking his cheek as he suckled.

"Are you going to be a good boy tomorrow for your Nana, Daniel? I have to go back to work my little man."

Looking up she sees Derek standing there with a slight frown on his face. "I know you're going to miss him baby-girl I miss both of you very much when I'm at work."

"I know, but I'm still nursing him and I so much want to be home with him, But I have to go back it's been three months and its time. And before you say anything at all I know that he will be getting the best care in the world with your mother living here with us."

"Look he's done." Morgan says as his son pulls away from her nipple gummy his little lips together as she settles down to sleep. "I'll put him the crib."

He strips down to his boxers and gets into bed bringing her closer to him. "Mmm you smell good."

"That's because I took a shower and washed away all of the baby spit-up."

"I love the way you smell even if it is mixed with baby spit -up."

"You know I was thinking, when Daniel is one we should try for another child. That way they are close together."

"You really want another child?"

"Yes don't you?"

"Of course I just didn't think you did."

"Hot stuff being an only child stinks no playmates and if you do something wrong there is no one to blame. So yes, one more I think. Besides I'm getting older and if we want another child we can't afford to waste precious time.

"So that mean we have to keep in practice until it is time to get the real work done."

"You are so right, You know what they say practice makes perfect" She tells him.

They spend the next hour getting reacquainted with each other bringing each other to places that they hadn't visited in some time. Becoming one and finding exquisite release with each other.

Daniel woke up at quarter to five in the morning wet and hungry. Derek rolled out of bed changed his little boy into a fresh diaper and onesies before he hands him over to Penelope for breakfast. After a dropping a kiss to both of them he calls for Squirt and leaves for his daily run.

She holds him close as she latches on and nurses for all that he is worth he completely empties one side, leaving her a little lopsided. But leaving him happily smiling and looking around the room once his is placed in his bouncy seat.

Not wanting to loose any time this morning she quickly pumps and freezes the breast milk making sure to date it for Fran.

She double checks everything before they leave for the day. Making sure she has her purse and creds, the extra pump with the ice packs and nutritious lunch, what ever she eats he eats. Derek had it so much easier he had gone back to work a week after Daniel was born all he needed to do was take his weapons out of the safe.

Nursing him once more before they leave she glances at the clock and sees that it is just past eight. With a final kiss and a hug she is out the door with a feeling that she has abandoned their child.

After a welcoming hugs from everyone the couple separates each going to their own office. Penelope huffs as she looks at the mess her office is in, a half an hour later she is getting caught up on the requests for information.

Fielding calls from the agents in the bullpen and out in the field it soon feels like she has never left at all. She works steady and the time goes by quickly reaching for a file she realizes that her breast are hard and full and very uncomfortable.

Grabbing her cell and tote she goes to Derek's office and with a smile and a kiss she kicks him out so she can pump the milk for the baby in comfort and privacy.

"What are you doing here in the round table Morgan?" Hotch asks as he walks in.

"I got kicked out of my office, Penelope needed a place to pump. My office is private, clean and quiet." Morgan answers as he puts his pen down.

"How is Daniel?"

"Perfect and growing he has already out grown his newborn clothes."

" I remember, they grow so fast." Hotch tells him

"Where's Penelope?" JJ asks as she comes into the room with her lunch bag.

"Pumping." Hotch answers.

"She said we should have our lunch in here today." JJ shares with them.

"And so I did." Penelope says as she comes into the room carrying a insulated lunch bag.

She sits down next to Derek and hands him two sandwiches as she unpacks their lunch. A salad with small pieces of turkey is what she digs into.

"You're still eating meal I see Kitten." Rossi says as he hands Hotch a take out carton then sits down to join them at the table.

Reid came in just a few minutes later carrying a metal fork from the small kitchenette.

"Sorry I'm late I dropped my plastic fork." He explains as he opens his carton.

It was good to was together and get caught up with what was going on in each others lives.

They were finishing their meal with coffee, juice for Penelope and cookies sent in, with love from Fran.

"Damn these are good cookies. Your mother sure can bake." Rossi tells Derek then licks his lips clean.

"Are you spending a lot of time with Fran Rossi?" JJ asks with a waggle of her eyebrow.

"Not a lot just some, she asked me to speak at her book club which I did. I like her she is a nice lady I would like to see her more often."

"You know where we live Dave, You hurt her I kill you, any questions?" Derek replies.

"Do you know if she likes Italian food?"

"Dave, Fran's sauce is better than yours, trust me on this." Penelope tells him with a smile.

"So this is where the BAU's finest eats lunch." Fornell says as he stands in the threshold of the round table.

"Tobias. Do what do owe the pleasure of your visit?" Dave asks.

"Do you mind if I join you? I even brought my own coffee." He says as she holds his cup up.

'Have a seat." Hotch tells him.

"Have a cookie they are very good." JJ offers.

He knows better than to hide things from this particular group of agents. Mind readers the bunch of them. "I got a call and an ear full from an irate Senator about a friend of yours Morgan, Tony DiNozzo and agent from NCIS."

"Is Tony alright?" Penelope asks barely concealing the fear in her voice.

"We all know agent DiNozzo." Hotch informs him.

"He is fine no worries at all. I talked with Gibbs after I got off the phone with the Senator. He told me that he couldn't talk that if I came to you, you would explain everything to me. I got a call a not long after from DiNutso telling me to ask you."

Rossi snaps without any bite. "Knock it off Fornell. It's DiNozzo here and you know that."

"I know but it is fun getting rise out of him. So will tell me what is going on?"

Morgan looks at Penelope knowing that she has already texted Tony and is waiting for a response. When he sees her nod her head once he start.

"Tony has. . .


	47. Chapter 47

"Tony has been taking a night class. He needs three more classes in order to finish his degree. When he finishes it, he is thinking of going to law school."

"Law school? Why?" Fornell asks.

"He is tired of the of crap he is constantly getting from the other members of his team, Gibbs excluded. McGee and David enjoy belittling him and proving him wrong any chance they get."

"Why?" Reid asks.

"Tony's history is not great, he went to Ohio State played football and basketball. He was good enough to go pro. David's background is Mossad and McGee is brilliant with computers, MIT and Johns Hopkins."

"What happened?" JJ asks.

Knowing her love of football, Derek shook his head sadly. "Brad Pitt happened. Not the actor the doctor that saved his life when he got infected with Y-pestis. Brad was on the other team and he tackled him wiped out his knee. Good-bye pros. He finished his degree in Physical education then he became a cop. He started out as a street cop moved up to a detective in just a few years, and he is good at it."

"We know about DiNozzo's history, Gibbs talks to us too." Hotch tells them as he points to Rossi.

"So why the law degree?" Fornell asks.

"We figure that Gibbs will retire in five years max. It should take Tony three and a half maybe four taking night classes. Maybe less if he can take and pass some of the finals without taking the class. He wants to leave before Gibbs and come work with us here at the Bureau. His lungs can't handle all of the running and stake outs in the cold weather anymore.

"Well I'll be after all these years that I've been trying to steal him away from Gibbs." Fornell muses.

"You should know a couple of things." Penelope starts to say.

"Only I know about the long term plans." Gibbs says as he walks into the room with Tony on his heels.

"Gibbs, did you break the sound barrier getting here? And how did you get past security?" Fornell asks with a straight face.

"We were only ten minutes away when you called me. And the security guard is a Marine and an old friend."

"Gunny, there is fresh coffee in the pot." Rossi tells him, pointing to the pot.

"You should have told me Tony. When I texted you." Penelope admonished.

"Tell me Crayon have you been in the car when Gibbs is driving?"

"No I promised Derek and Rossi that I would never get in a the car that he is driving unless it is an emergency."

"Lesson one when Gibbs is driving. Hold on to the handle with both hands. That is why I sent a two word response. Ah cookies." Tony says as he kisses Penelope on the cheek and sits down next to her happily chewing one of Fran's cookies."

"So why the secrecy?" Hotch asks.

"Not so much secrecy, as it is a need to know. And right now David and McGee don't need to know that Tony is finishing his degree. Vance knows because the kid told his father the Senator when Tony busted him. The Senator called Vance and filed a complaint. I told him that Tony was finishing his degree, that Tony wanted to keep it from the rest of the team. Vance has no problem at all understanding. After seeing the way he is being treated by David and McGee and the way they disregard his advice. What he doesn't know is that Tony plans to leave after he gets his law degree. And he will get the degree." Gibbs says as he glares at Tony.

"We heard about what happened to Ziva." JJ tells him. "It's a small town and agents talk. You'd be surprised just how many don't like her or McGee. I've heard them being described as arrogant, giving off airs of being superior. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting them."

"Can we get back to the Senator and why he called you Fornell." Rossi suggests.

"The first time that he was busted Tony did it. He took a picture of the kid with his drugs and made him flush them. The kids went to the Dean and told him that Tony assaulted him. Tony showed him his badge, creds and the picture, he told the Dean the he was giving the kid a free one that the paperwork involved took hours to complete. The next time he saw him with drugs on campus he would bust him paperwork or not." Gibbs tells them.

"The kid got busted last night by one of my men picking up his wife from night class. He saw the kid end of story my man held him and called over a LEO so they could have the bust. The Dean remembered what Tony had said about one free ride. I guess he was tired of the bigwigs kids getting a pass all of the time, the Dean kicked the kid out."

"I'd hate to be in your shoes Fornell." Derek tells him.

"It's not that bad. I asked the Senator if he wanted it known that he used his office to keep his son out of jail, after all we have a free press in this country and cops even agents do talk. I did suggest that he get his son a lawyer and see if he can work out a deal where the kid goes into rehab as it is his first offence."

"You got big ones, Fornell." Derek tells him with a grin.

"I have to, I've been friends with Gibbs for twenty years."

"Tony how are you doing in your class? I can tutor you if you need any help." Spencer tells him. Having been around Tony a few times Reid likes him he always seems to know when to break the tension and some how find the smallest of clues that brings to light a whole new train of thought. Thinking outside of the box is what Reid has heard Tony being able to do.

"He is doing great and he has a 3.7 GPA Spencer and he has five more weeks left of this class left." Penelope answers for him.

"Baby girl, have you been hacking again?"

"It's not hacking when you set up the page and password for him. And before you ask, no I didn't change anything he has done it all on his own."

"That's it back to work everyone. We will keep your secret Tony and we are here if you need help."

"Thank you agent Hotchner. I appreciate it very much."

"Fornell dinner, bring the beer. Lets go DiNozzo." Gibbs orders after nodding his head and saying good-bye to everyone.

"On your six, boss."

She slams the SUV's door shut and walks as fast as she can she has one thing on her mind. Daniel she wants to hold her son and smell him again she missed him so much today.

She walks into the kitchen and sees Fran talking to him keeping him smiling as she holds him close.

"How was he today?" Penelope asks as she looks at them both.

"Perfect and happy. He is going to be hungry soon he just woke up ten minutes ago."

"Fran I don't know how we can thank you enough for taking care of him while we are at work." Penelope says as Fran places Daniel in her arms.

"Nonsense, he is my grandson better here with me than in a daycare with strangers. Now that you are here, I can get ready for my date. I made pasta primavera and a nice salad for you."

"Mom who is your date and where are you going?" Derek calls out down the hallway. He knows that she will answer when she comes back giving him the time to watch his son and wife as he eats and she coos at him.

"Mother?" Derek calls out fifteen minutes later.

"Derek hush. There is no need to shout." Fran says as she walks into the kitchen.

"I'm going out to eat with David and don't worry son, I can take care of myself your father taught me what knees are for, I like him son I want to see him."

"Okay mom. I'll back off."

Across town.

"I brought the beer and the dessert." Fornell calls out as he closes the front door.

"What kind?"

"Mexican and apple pie"

"Good come sit, steak, potato and green beans, Lisa dropped of the green beans ,already cooked with shallots and a butter with a little bit of lemon juice."

"You are a luck man. All the benefits of a wife and none of the heartache." Fornell tells him.

"She is good for him Tobias and he loves her and their daughter. I am happy for them."

"So have you started building the toy box yet grandpa?'

"Highchair first then the toy box. I already have the wood picked out." Gibbs informs him.

"This is good, thanks for having me over."

A grunt and a tip of a beer bottle is the only answer that Fornell gets. But it's enough.


	48. Chapter 48

She dropped her backpack behind her desk and look over to see that Tony was not at his desk and Gibbs was not angry, yet. She smiled as she started up her computer and started in on the days work. There is always paper work to be done, lots of paperwork. In Mossad it was easier she wet on missions reported back to her father then waited until the next mission she was sent on paperwork was left to the officers that no longer went out. The old and the weak.

Hearing the elevator open she looked over to see McGee get off and walk toward the team area carrying a tray of hot drinks. She smirked again knowing that for sure Tony would be in trouble for being late. Something that he has not done in a long time, but it was still something that Gibbs disliked.

"Tony is late I see." McGee says as he hands a cup of tea to Ziva.

"I wonder what his excuse will be this time." Ziva ponders out loud.

Gibbs accepts the offered cup of coffee with a nod of thanks. All of the agents were soon engrossed in their work. Getting up from time to time to check on facts and run down leads. Abby and Ducky were always the first ones that they went to. It was also a good way to break the monotony of the never ending paperwork.

It was just after twelve when Tony's voice could be heard coming from the open elevator. Ziva and Tim each sat up straighter schooling their faces as they wait happily for the impending firework they know will be coming from Gibbs.

When he comes around the corner holding a baby protectively in arms smiling as he continues to talk to her softly.

"Hiya Boss I brought a couple of guests to see you and director Vance." Tony says as he places the diaper bag on his desk then sits on the front edge of it.

Nodding his head Gibbs starts to call Vance only to hang up his desk phone when he see him walking down the stairs.

"Why hello beautiful. How are you?" Vance says as he stands next to Elizabeth.

The little girl lifts her head off of Tony's chest and looks at Vance smiling slightly.

"She likes you Director." Tony tells him.

"Of course she does we play peek a boo together." Vance tells him.

"So what did Dr. Pitt say DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks him as he watches them closely.

"I'm not getting any worse and I'm better than I was, but I've reached the best my lungs will ever be. He told me to keep doing what I'm doing, diet and exercise and breathing exercise the ones that Lisa makes me do. I have a report for my file, Lisa went down with Palmer to give a copy to Ducky." Tony says as he reaches over to open the diaper bag for the report.

"I'll take her." Vance says as he reaches for Elizabeth.

"She's a little fussy she had to get shots today. I cried more than she did."

"I've held fussy babies before Tony."

"Yes sir." Tony says as she places his daughter carefully in Vance's embrace.

Elizabeth looks up at Vance then settles into his chest making herself right at home in his arms as well. "Poor little girl, she might get a fever later on, my daughter used to get them after her shots."

"She gets them too, director." Tony tells him as he lays two envelopes on his desk after digging them out of the diaper bag.

"Take your little one back Tony, I've forgotten just nice it is to hold a baby." Vance admits with a little bit of regret in his voice.

"Leon, no baby. Remember you had this conversation with Jackie not that long ago." Gibbs tells him with a small smile as he walks up to the two men.

Vance sighs softly before he says anything. "I remember but it is still nice. Tony the report for your file."

"Right here sir." Tony says as he hands him one of the envelopes and Gibbs the other.

"What's this DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks.

"Just a little something that we thought you would like. Isn't that right Lisa?" Tony asks as he sees his wife come into the bullpen with Ducky, and Abby right behind her.

"Hello director. Yes Gibbs we think that you will like it. Trust us."

Gibbs glares at them before he opens the envelope, he says nothing at all as he reads the letter.

"You lied to me."

"I did not lie to you at all."

"What did you lie about this time Tony?" Ziva asks with a smile as she comes closer to see what is going on.

Seeing that Ziva is joining them Tim gathers his nerve and stands in between the desks. It has been a while since Gibbs has lost his temper and watching him blow up at Tony is worth his wrath for leaving his desk instead of working.

"Tony this says you completed the required courses and met all the requirement to get your Masters in Criminology. You told me that you only had to take three more course to get your degree. I assumed that you were talking about your Bachelors degree."

"Um boss didn't you teach me never to assume anything and to check my facts twice?" Tony asks as she smiles. "besides you never asked me."

"I owe you a head slap."

"No you don't and I'll tell Elizabeth that her grandfather is mean and likes to hit me, her daddy!" Tony says as he hands the baby to Lisa.

"You knew." Gibbs says as he looks over to Vance and sees the man smiling finally having the upper hand on the lead agent.

"I did the dean told me. Congratulation Tony. I'll take that letter too and add it to your file. I'll also notify HP for your next pay review."

"Thank you director."

"I didn't think pay was based on degrees and education." McGee says thinking about his degrees and wondering if he shouldn't be getting more money.

"It's not agent McGee. It is one of a number of factors we take into consideration." Vance tells him tiredly knowing where he is heading and wanting to stop the conversation before it starts.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to us about going to college Tony we could have helped you study, You might even have gotten better grades with our help." Ziva asks with a condescending attitude.

"He didn't need anyone's help agent David. He did it all on his own. And as for his grades he finished his degree with a 3.9 GPA. Why would you think that my husband would need your help in the first place? He is the senior field agent on Gibb's team and he did help train both you and agent McGee. And if I'm not mistaken he was a police detective before that, it seems to me that he had the everything he needed to finish getting his degree except for the motivation. Elizabeth gave him that, didn't you sweetheart?" Lisa asks her innocently as he rubs noses with her baby.

"It would have be nice if we had been informed." Ziva replied with a touch of anger.

"Why it is none of you concern. As long and he comes in and does his job has your six as well as McGee's and Gibbs that is all that matters."

"Lisa please my love enough." Tony says softly.

She looks at her husband and nods her head.

"Ziva, McGee go to lunch." Gibbs orders before the war on words and feelings escalated into anything more.

"Yes Gibbs." Ziva says as she leaves without another word. McGee quickly follows after mumbling a few barely audible words.

"I apologize for my behavior." Lisa says to everyone.

"I think I can say for everyone my dear that we understand completely." Ducky says to her. He smiles and reaches out and touches the babies hand.

"She is a little warm my dear." Ducky tells them making Abby frown as touches Elizabeth's pink stained cheek.

"She had shots this morning Ducky. I should be getting her home I have to work second shift and Mrs. Morgan is watching her until Tony can pick her up."

"Don't worry about it Lisa. You did fine." Vance says as he turns to leave. "I'd be proud to have you in my corner any time"


	49. Chapter 49

"Ducky, Gibbs come on in, just follow the noise. I be right there with fresh coffee and tea."

The sun room is bright and warm and very comfortable as the two men enter they are greeted by a enormous dog standing guard over two nine month old children. Playing on a large rug in the center of the room.

"Come on Squirt let Ducky and Gibbs in the room." Derek tells the dog using his Alpha growl at the end of the command.

The two men carefully sit then watch as Daniel and Elizabeth crawl over to the large dog and climb on him and over him. Pulling his ears and fur as they use him as a beloved toy.

Squirt looks at them and from time to time he licks a baby on the face bringing squeals and peals of laughter to the enjoyment of the adults in the room.

Penelope comes into the room and places a tray on the small table in-between the newcomers. "Enjoy the cookies and your drink. I'll be back in about ten minutes. This little one needs his nap and I need to recharge."

"I go with you Penelope, Elizabeth needs a nap too." Lisa tells her.

Squirt watch as the women take the little ones only then does he get up and leave, soon the four men watch as he runs after a squirrel in the back yard.

"How did he get out so quickly?" Ducky asks

"Doggie door it opens with a chip on his collar. Godfather can open the door too. The yard is fenced in so neither can get out. Well at least Squirt can't." Derek explains.

"I take it that he still brings you half eaten mice for your dinner." Gibbs says with hint of amusement.

"Yes and he will for sometime according to the vet. As far as the vet can tell the cat is only three years old."

"And where is your dear mother this fine afternoon?" Ducky asks.

Hearing Derek soft growl Tony snickers then answers. "She went on a date with Rossi."

"She could do worse Morgan. He is a good man and a good agent."

"I know but. . . ."

"What did we miss?" Lisa asks as she joins Tony on the love seat.

Penelope not far behind carrying two glasses of juice, after she hands one to Lisa she sits with Derek on the other loveseat.

"You're still nursing?" Ducky asks. "I'm surprised most young women today don't nurse after six months."

"We both talked to our doctor and well Ducky as they say breast is best we'll wean them when they get to be a year old." Lisa answers.

"I have to agree with your doctors but then I'm old fashioned and think sometimes the simpler the better."

"We made Irish stew and salad for lunch it still needs an hour in the slow cooker." Penelope tells them. "But first Tony wants to tell you both something. Don't you Tony?" Lisa adds.

"Is this another one of those safety in numbers things? I'm not going to like it am I?" Gibbs asks

"No safety in numbers this time, as for liking it yes you will like it." Derek answers then wraps an arm around Penelope's shoulder and brings her in closer to him.

"Well?" Gibbs asks impatiently.

"You need back story so don't interrupted please. Ever since that day that Lisa and I brought Elizabeth into the office so you could have the reports from Brad and the letter stating that I got my degree. My beautiful, lovely wife has been on a one women verbal assault team. She would like nothing more than to have Ziva and McGee needing her help with nothing but bent and dull syringes at her disposal to give the ordered medications."

Tony stopped and looked at both Ducky and Gibbs as both men tried to hide the smirks on their faces.

"We talked long and hard and we thought that you should know what is going on and what we have decided to do. Firstly I took the Lsat test I got a 175. Trust me that's good it also means that I get my pick of law schools. I went and talked to the dean and I took lot of tests. With Derek's help I've managed to knock out one year of law school. This is also going to save us a lot of money. It is still going to take me three years of night classes to get through. I'll be talking to Vance tomorrow and telling him of my plans. When I finish and pass the bar I'm staying at NCIS."

"Why in the world would you want to stay where you are not happy Anthony?"

"Simple Duck he is not going to let anybody but Vance and us know that he is going to law school. Once he is in the law department he can come into the bullpen wearing his best suit and new glasses, yes I know about the glasses, looking very much like a lawyer and inform me the team leader that there are problems in some report, or request. Or a question on the legalities of some search when ever there is a grey area on something that one of them did or didn't do. The rule of law is finite, it can be bent but never broken and both of them have been know to break it when it suits them."

"Is that wise. Anthony?"

"I don't know if it's wise, but it sure as hell going to be fun. At least until Gibbs retires then I'll go work for Fornell be his in-house law-man."

Tony lifts his arms and covers his face and head as he sees the small throw pillows come flying toward him from Derek and Penelope. Leaving him open to the sneak attack of one famous Gibbs slap from his wife.

"Thank you Lisa. Couldn't have done better myself."

"Anytime, Pops. That by way is what we are teaching Elizabeth to call you. And Ducky well you're Ducky!"

Later that night Penelope pushes her bedroom door leaving it just a two finger span open. She smiles as she looks at her husband already in bed his head and shoulders leaning against the headboard the sheet folded down to his waist leaving his torso bare.

"Tell me something." she says as she turns on the night light and turns off the over main light in the room.

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"Did you ever tell Tony that you got a perfect score on that Lsat test?"

"No, hey how did you find out I never told you? Never mind."

"See I knew you were a smart man."

She removes her robe and drops it on the foot of the bed. He can see that she is wearing his favorite pajamas, her birthday suit, daddy is going to get lucky. He thinks as he licks his lips and lifts the sheet for her so she can slip in next to him.

"Yes I am a very smart man. I know how to make my wife a very happy woman."

He says as he turns and lowers his head and kisses her with passion.


	50. Chapter 50

He couldn't help but smile as he watches his wife and children. It had taken them longer to get pregnant the second time around, their sons were three years apart. It worked out in the long run only one child in diapers and Daniel was able to make his wishes known. Penelope nursing Mathew, their nine week old son, as she encouraged Daniel to eat his lunch.

"Hello, baby girl." He says then kisses her then the children.

"Hello my love." She whispers returning the kiss.

"Where is my mother?"

"She's with Rossi, brunch then a book reading. He knows the author and he is one of your mother's favorites."

"I'm glad my mother has someone to spend time with, I'm even happier that they decided not to get married."

"You really don't mind do you. I mean they spend some nights together and he takes her on vacation."

"He loves her and treats her well that's all I care about."

Nodding her head in understanding she changes the topic. "Did you have a good game with your friends?"

"It was good to relax and get away for a few hours."

"Was Lisa there?"

"No, but she is going to come over here with Tony and the kids. Tony and I are going to study and the babies are going to nap. With our secret weapons help that is, you two beautiful ladies are going out to for a few hours."

"How nice I haven't seen the twins since before Mathew was born."

"What's to see they are two year old carbon copies of Tony, same damn smile and green eyes they are twin terrors. Together with their sister they are giving their poor parents grey hair."

"That's something you don't have to worry about, now is it?"

"Very funny Penelope," Derek says dryly. "Mommy is funny isn't she Daniel?" He ask as he hands his son a green bean.

"How did Tony do on his last test?"

"He aced it, you know him burning the candle at both ends. If he didn't have Gibbs and Ducky helping with the odds and ends I don't think he would be doing so well. He'll be done in two months then he has to pass the Bar.

"We're lucky too having your mom and the team ready to help us." She tells him a she places a sleeping Mathew in his bassinet.

"Come on Daniel, lets go play." Derek tells him as he lifts him from his booster seat.

After making a snack for the incoming toddlers Penelope changes her clothes into something clean and unstained. Looking at herself in the mirror she is pleased with her appearance she gained only twenty pounds with Mathew and she was back into her pre-pregnancy clothes.

"Hot stuff, I forgot to ask you a question. Just what is this secret weapon that you speak of?"

"Gibbs is coming over too, he made a train set for our boys, just like the one he made for his grandchildren."

Leaving Daniel playing with Squirt, Derek brings Penelope into his arms. "Baby, Mathew is two months old now, when can we get reacquainted?"

She can't help but smile as she looks up into his dark brown eyes. "How about tonight?"

"Really?"

"Yes really, I went to the doctor on Friday he said I was good to go."

"Friday! Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Honey, I was planning on seducing you tonight it was going to be a surprise. I even bough a new nightgown. A pretty shade of pink it looks so beautiful, on the floor."

He looks at her for a moment and is rendered speechless by her comment and by the way her face has turned a stunning shade of red. It still amazes him that after all the time they have spent together she still blushes and he loves it

"I'm looking forward to seeing this new night gown of yours. I wonder if I can make you blush the same shade."

Lowering his mouth to hers it is never to early to start on a little foreplay. He get to a fraction of an inch from his goal when he is almost knocked over by a hundred plus pounds of muscle, as their dog starts to bark and race to the front door.

"Let the destruction begin!"

"Derek they aren't that bad."

"Five children under the age of four and one nine week old baby. I'll be lucky if the house is sill standing when you get back?"

"Well Gibbs can always help you rebuild." She tell shim with a laugh.

"What am I rebuilding?" Gibbs asks as Squirt licks his hand.

"My house after these children destroy it." Derek answers.

"Do you want me to bring the baby with me?"

"I brought Ducky with me. He can tend to Mathew while my dad and I watch the little ones."

"Good I haven't seen Jackson in almost six months."

"He came to see his namesake, how about a little bit of help Morgan bringing in the boxes."

Traveling with small children was a skill that all parents quickly learned. Seeing Tony come in with two diaper bags and a large bag from the market. Penelope could only chuckle.

Soon the house is filled with the happy noise of children playing and old men gabbing while Tony and Derek tried to study for Toy's upcoming exams. Surprisingly nothing went amok by the time Penelope and Lisa come home they found a well ordered home with the children happily eating pizza and carrot sticks.

It was a good feeling things had been going so well for the two couples. Tony and Lisa had completed their family a year before Derek and Penelope. They had wanted one more child but they were planning on waiting until Tony finished Law school. That is until they celebrated his great first year grades that is how Jackson Donald and Morgan James came to be, carbon copies of their father.

No one could say they were sorry it worked out well the two couples helped each other out and covered when ever emergencies came up. With all those children there were always emergencies.

Two weeks later a frantic Penelope ran into the bullpen at NCIS her eyes darting wildly around looking for Tony or Gibbs. When she sees three men coming down the stairs, she starts to go them but does not get far as both Gibbs and Tony rush to get to her.

"What happened?" Gibbs asks getting right to the point.

"Derek's been shot, they're in Texas. I need someone to go help Fran she can't take care of Daniel and Mathew. She'll be worry sick about Derek."

"I'll send Jackie." Vance says leaving no room for argument. "Gibbs you go get her and bring her to their house."

"Penelope where was he shot?" Tony asks

" Leg and chest it went through the vest."

"Tony you bring her to the airport. Penelope don't worry we will take care of things here, go to your husband. Call if you need anything." Vance orders.

Hacking into the airline and getting a ticket was easy for her, it was trying to remain calm that was giving her a hard time. Tony left her at the terminal with a promise to get Brad to call the hospital to run interference and get the truth without the sugar coating.

Once in the airport she had a thought, she called Derek's aunt Yvonne maybe she could help. All it took was to say please and tell her what was happening for Yvonne to be on the next plane to Quantico.

She then called Gibbs and told him about the change of plans. Gibbs had no problems at all knowing that at times like this family was a better support than a friend.

He told her not to worry that Yvonne would be picked up an brought to her house and the he would call he later.

**Thank you to those that nominated me in the Chit Chat On Author's Corner Profiler's Choice Awards. I am honored.**


	51. Chapter 51

She stepped off the plane in San Antonio with only her carry one and one large purse for all of her techno gadgets. The first thing she does is call Tony to see if he had gotten a hold of Brad.

"I'm here is San Antonio Tony, have you gotten a hold of Brad for me?"

"Crayon listen to me, Brad is at a medical conference in Houston. He will be waiting for you at the hospital. He was just getting ready to leave when I called him."

"Tony take care of Fran and Yvonne for me please as well as the babies. Well not take care of them just you know." Penelope says all in one breath.

"Penelope. Stop and take a breath." Tony tells her firmly.

She can hear the cell phone being jostled only to hear Gibbs firm voice. "Go outside there is a ride waiting to take you to the hospital."

"How did you? Never mind who do I thank and what does he look like."

"Fornell and me. Your ride is a Marine turned FBI agent HER name is Maggie Taylor, she knows what you look like. And stop worrying about your family we will take care of them. Now go outside."

"Thank you Jethro." she hesitates for a second then she swallows "Gibbs please, well you know."

"Already said a prayer Penelope give my best to your team, he'll be fine sweetheart now go to him."

Thanking Maggie with a smile she half walks and half runs into the hospital and right into the arms of Dave and JJ.

Dave takes her bag while JJ gently wraps her arm around her shoulder. "You need to take a deep breath and calm down. Your friend Dr. Pitt is here he is not affiliated with the hospital but they are letting him act as an go between." JJ tells her smoothly.

The rest of the team is gathered around one window away from the other families keeping their voices low as to not disturb anyone else.

"Garcia, Dr. Pitt should be out in a few minutes to update us." Hotch informs calmly. He knows her well enough to understand just how to get her to think with her head and not her heart.

"Thank you, Hotch."

She sits in an empty chair soon her legs are bouncing up and down quickly her heels tapping the tile floor like a child beating a drum with chopsticks, only softer.

When she sees Brad walk into the waiting room she stands, barely able to rein in her desire to run to him. It is Rossi that makes her stay put with a firm hand on her shoulder he holds her in place.

"He is stable Penelope, the leg wound was a through and through. The chest wound is different. Two broken ribs and a punctured lung. The bullet is still inside of him, the surgeons here are going in for it. They are good doctors Penelope." He can see from her reaction that she only half heard him.

He need to get her attention so in a caring tender way. "Crayon listen to me. He is going to live but he will need rest and lots of TLC."

"Will you be with him Brad?"

"Yes I'll be there to observe. Go eat and then sit and rest."

Knowing that nothing can be done they go to the cafeteria for coffee and something to eat. In reality just for something to do, in order to make the time pass. No one even tried to start a conversation. Each one of them lost in private thoughts none of them willing to break the silence that they all found some comfort in.

Feeling a chill Penelope crosses her arms over her chest with every intent of rubbing her arms to bring some warmth to them. It is then she realizes that her breast are hard and sore she didn't pack a pump so she could pump and dump while she was away from their baby.

It is then that the tears start, for her husband and for her child that she is neglecting by not being there to nurse.

"JJ will you come with me up to maternity ? I forgot to pack a pump. Maybe we can buy, steal or borrow one. I don't want to lose my milk supply Mathew is just three months old."

"I don't think we will have to steal Kitten. JJ have them bill me, I'm good for it."

"Did you leave extra in the freezer for him?" Reid asks. "We could get some jell packs and ship it overnight." He says finishing his ramble.

"There is enough for three weeks, I always pump right after he feeds this last growth spurt he went through put me into overdrive making milk for him."

Some how the conversation they were having didn't seen out of place. The seven of them lived in and out of each others lives. "You can find us in the waiting room." Hotch tells them as they separated in the hallway.

Five hours and two pump and dump later Brad came out into the waiting room. These people he thinks as he walks up to them fearless and so brave, some of the smartest people he knows. He is some what proud to have count them as friends.

He smiles softly as when he looks at Penelope, the heart of the team as Hotch calls her, leaning against big, bad David Rossi sound asleep.

"Kitten wake up, Dr. Pitt is here." Dave tells her as he gently shakes her shoulder.

"He is fine they got the bullet, he can leave in three days. But I want to see him in my office in a week. No work for a month, desk duty for two months. Now do you want to go see him?" He asks with a tender smile as he offers her his hand.

He wakes up with a soft groan, in pain . It takes him a minute to remember what had happened. When he looks to his left he can't help but smile then feel immediately bad there sitting there is his wife looking out the window he can see that she has been crying from the puffiness of her eyes.

"Baby girl, come here."

"I'm glad your awake my love." She tells him as she leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Go to sleep Derek, I'm not going anywhere." She hit's the pain pump then kisses him as he closes his eyes as his body surrenders itself to the medication.

She looks down at her husband's handsome face and thanks all the deities everywhere for his life. She can breathe now, somehow just hearing his voice makes it better, her husband the love of her life. She settles herself into the chair and soon falls into a peaceful, but be it uncomfortable sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

** So sorry it has taken so long for this. one more chapter and it will be finished. As always I make no money as I own nothing but the idea.**

Tony straightened his tie as he rode up in the elevator. Thinking back over the passed year he was grateful that everything was finally going well for him and his closest friends.

And to think it all started with Morgan getting shot. His Baby girl, as Morgan likes to call her, came the closest Tony had ever seen to falling apart. From everything that Brad had told him by the time Penelope reached Texas she had most of her emotions reigned in, worried yes, afraid of course, but in no way was she the hysterical female that is offended expected when hearing that your husband has been shot.

It had taken Morgan almost six months to recover from the bullets that entered his body. He was lucky, a man not as physically fit wouldn't have come out as easily. No longer a man in his twenties, or thirties, it had taken him time to recover and build up his strength.

Penelope stood by him every step of the way. Making sure he ate well and didn't overdo it. One step at a time, in the end it served them both well as a couple they were always close. Morgan getting injured brought them even closer together, if that was even possible. It also led to a unexpected surprise.

Tony knew the risks of being inactive from that kind of confinement. You start to have self-doubt about yourself and your chosen career. So he took advantage of his friend and his injury in a round about way, he postponed his taking of the BAR exam and studied with Derek when ever he could. It worked two fold getting ready for the BAR exam for Tony and brushing up on forgotten points of the law for Derek.

Vance had kept his promise to Tony as well to Gibbs that he would keep his knowledge of Tony's goal to finish law school and eventually joining the legal department. Tony and Lisa had talked about him staying at NCIS or leaving to join the FBI after Gibbs retired. Tony had lots of friend in all of the department at NCIS, he could help them with the minefield of paperwork whenever the courts or other lawyers became involved. If he left to work with the FBI he would be starting from scratch with the only people knowing anything about him would be the agents in the BAU. Not a bad thing, a great thing in fact having an elite group of agents as friends in strange surroundings. But in the end they decided he would stay with NCIS.

What made the difference was Gibbs, simple as that his friend the adopted grandfather of his three children. That and to be a royal pain in the butt to both Tim and Ziva for any paper work the submitted that was wrong. He knew for a fact that the legal department always sent back any errors to him or to Gibbs that Tim or Ziva sent them, it was just easier than to have to deal with their attitude.

He had been gone for two weeks getting the required classes to work in the legal department for a federal agency. Vance let it be know that he was working for him on assignment.

So here he was about to step out of the elevator late Friday morning with three files in his hand.

"I will be so glad when Tony comes back to work. Then he can do his own paperwork again." Tim moans.

"I agree. I am quite sure Vance could have found someone better suited than Tony for the assignment that he was given." Ziva adds.

"An over the hill frat boy who still likes to play the jokester. Even though he is married and has three children. His poor wife, I feel so bad for her." Tony says upon entering the bullpen. "That is what you both said last week. Wasn't it?"

"Tony." Tim starts to say.

While Ziva stands her ground and glares before she says anything. "So you have returned. I hope your mission was a success and that nothing went wrong as it tends to do when you are involved."

Gibbs stands and looks at the three agents making them fall silent. "DiNozzo?"

"Uh Gibbs, did you miss me?" He asks with his best winning smile.

"I heard you were back agent DiNozzo, you weren't expected until Monday." Vance says as he walks into the bullpen.

"Director, I just came into get a head start on the paperwork."

"Yes I imagine there is a lot of it. Do you like your office?"

"Yes thank you it's great and Dr. Pitts is happy there is a spot for my nebulizer."

Hearing this Vance nods his head smiles slightly. "Good I'll let you all get back to work. Oh by the way Tony congratulations on passing the BAR. It's will make things smoother down there in legal having an agent who knows the ins and outs of field work."

"Thank you Director." Tony replies with a real smile.

"Gibbs there are some problems with the requests that were submitted by your team."

Tony hands two of the files over to him and schools his face of all expression as Tim and Ziva come closer. He knows they want an explanation of what is going on. But he will not be answering any of their questions at all.

"What is in the third folder DiNozzo?"

"Well sorry Boss that one is yours you made one mistake."

"Never happened DiNozzo I've been filling out those forms since the time you were playing ball at Ohio State. Give me that." Gibbs says snatching the file from his hand.

Huffing Gibbs opens the file and reads it looking for the error that Tony says is there. Scowling he goes over the file twice finding not one thing wrong he closes it and starts to hand it back only to see a impish smile on Tony's face that reaches his eyes. "Um Boss you forgot to sign it." Tony tells him as he hands him a pen.

Holding back his own smile or worse chuckle Gibbs smiles then hands back the file to his former agent after he signs it. "That all DiNozzo?"

"From me, yes. Crayon says to tell you that the coals will be ready for your use at one thirty sharp. That they will have all the food and beer ready, so don't be late and to bring Ducky. I think she is trying to save on parking spots."

"She having lots of people over?"

"Some out of town guests and some people from overseas."

"We'll be there at noon to help with set up."

"What is going on Tony?" Tim asks as Tony turns around.

"Yes we have the right to know what is going on with our team, yes?" Ziva adds.

"I am no longer a member of this team. Any question that you have ask Gibbs. As for any rights you have about being informed about me, and mine. You never had the right in the first place. See you Saturday Boss."

Looking at the expressions of anger on Ziva's face and of confusion on Tim's face. Gibbs shakes his head. "Well what did you expect? You treated him no better than dirt on the bottom of your shoes. Fix the paperwork that you sent down to legal and do it right next time. I'm sure he had better things to do than clean up after you two. Oh yes I forgot that is all he is good for as far as you two think isn't it." Gibbs tells them before he leaves in search of a fresh cup of coffee.


	53. Chapter 53

The two men could hear the peels of laughter combined with screeches of joy as they got closer to the house. A smile came to each of their faces knowing that the noise would soon get louder when the kids favorite "grandfathers" made their presents known.

The men didn't even get to the chance to knock on the door when they heard the loud barking of a dog alerting to everyone that someone was at the door.

"Squirt, hush." Tony says as he grabs the dog by the collar before opening the front door.

"Boss, Ducky come on in."

"Anthony my dear friend, how nice to see you."

Tony closed the door, then had to hide his reaction when he sees Squirt huff at Gibbs then walk next to Ducky slowly as the elderly man made his way into the sunny family room.

"What can I say he likes Ducky better."

"He is a smart Dog knowing that Ducky need the protection of the younger member of the pack. He is doing his job. I brought beer and some sail boats for my grandchildren to use in their little pool."

"I'm going to be with Ducky and the kids you need me just call." Tony tells Gibbs as the two part just as they enter the kitchen.

Gibbs has been a visitor in the house enough times to know that he is always welcome to make his own coffee without having to ask. Making a bee line for the coffee pot he has to smile as he watched Morgan washing his younger son's hands in the kitchen sink.

"Be a good boy, okay Matt."

"Yes daddy. Down I go play."

With a kiss on top of his head and a playful swat on the butt Mat is off to join the rest of the brood of children clamoring for Ducky's attention.

"The coffee is fresh help yourself Gibbs." Morgan informs him.

"Who else is coming to this cook out of yours?"

"My sisters and their families, three friends of ours from Israel, Brad Pitt and his wife and two kids. The rest of my team too, just our family you know."

Gibbs felt touch and surprised to be considered part of the Morgan family. He knew that Tony and Lisa considered him part of their family. " Where is your better half?"

"In the office she is finishing up a case for a team on the west coast. they needed some information quickly."

"She hasn't lost her touch then I take it?"

"Not one bit, she is still scary at time."

Working as a team they managed to get all the prep work done for the cookout. Not that there was much to do Fran and Rossi had made all the salads and side dishes the say before,

Both men stopped when Penelope came into the kitchen she greeted Gibbs with a kiss to the cheek after snagging a carrot from the platter.

"All done?" Derek asks.

"Yes, unsub is in custody and on his way to the hospital. He walked into a fist broke his nose and cheek."

"Good." Gibbs says firmly.

"Need help?"

"No, why don't you go put that new dress on there is plenty of time."

"I think I'll take a quick shower too."

Gibbs watches Penelope leave before he asks the one question that he needs an answer to. "Morgan, just who is coming from Israel?"

"Do you remember Malachi?" when he sees Gibbs nod yes Derek continues. "His mother and a Mr. David. You might know him better as Mossad Director David. We met them almost five years ago when my team went to help train a group of Mossad agents in profiling techniques."

'Does Ziva know her father is in town?" Gibbs asks worriedly.

"I don't know, I know that neither Penelope or I have said anything and Tony doesn't know he is coming either. So he couldn't have said anything to her."

"I don't want to be around when she does?"

"I do know that he has an appointment with homeland sometime on Monday. Maybe he will call Ziva when he is finished with that."

Seeing a blur of fur fly toward the door and a loud bark both men knew that their conversation had come to an end.

It was a parade that entered the kitchen with Fran leading the way. Soon the whole team as well as their children were making themselves right at home.

It was just after one in the afternoon when their last guest came to the door. Squirt made sure that they also received the same greeting as everyone else. Morgan made sure Eli David was made as welcome in his home as he was made to feel in Israel five years ago.

Greeting Malachi with the fondness of a lost brother in arms he handed him a beer before he pointing out the new trainee a stunning beauty named Ariel that Penelope was teaching the ropes to. "You should sit next to her when we eat."

"Not you too." Malachi groans in disgust.

"Hey man married life if great. My bed is always warm and I'm never without a smile. You never know she just might be the one."

"One what?" Tony asks as he comes over to greet his friend with Lisa by his side.

"The "one". I was telling him about Ariel."

"What about Ariel?' Penelope asks as she walk over to Miriam with a pink bundle in her arms.

"Penelope! You didn't tell me." Miriam gushes as she opens her arms ready to accept the small child .

"I thought you two were finished with your two sons."

"He got shot, last year." Penelope informs her.

"And she nursed me back to health." Morgan adds then pulls his wife into his arms.

"Her name is Leah Grace she is two months old." Penelope tells her friend.

"Leah was my mothers name." Miriam says softly, as she stokes the baby's soft cheek.

"I know." was the gently reply.

"So Malachi Penelope and I want to ask you for a favor. Tony and Lisa are the Guardians for our children but we want you to be Leah's godfather."

"I'd be honored. Thank you for asking."

"Just one thing if any boy hurts when she is all grown up your job would be to Gibbs slap some manners into him." Penelope tells him.

"I'll just shoot him." Malachi tells her honestly.

"See! I told you baby girl I knew he would be the best man for the job. I thought shooting him was a good answer when she asked me what I would do."

'Have no fear Penelope it is what men do they protect the innocent. If they both fail in punishing any boy that hurts her I will not." Eli tells her with a completely blank expression the same expression that made him be feared when dealing with his countries enemies.

Godfather chose that moment to walk into the kitchen he stopped and looked at Eli David before placing a mouse next to his feet. Sitting by Eli's shoe he looked at the man waiting to be thanked for bringing him his meal.

"So this is the famous Godfather." Eli says then pets the cat on his head. "I thank you for the gift."

""I'll clean it Crayon." Tony tells her as she twists to avoid a slap from both is wife and friend.

The day passed quickly with food and drinks the children played with the toys that Gibbs brought. Later after a story from Ducky they all went to sleep in a make shift tent in the family room.

They younger couples sitting around the fire pit talking and laughing enjoying the free time that was hard to come by. Knowing their children were safe and for now they could relax and really enjoy a night away from criminals.

"So what so you think Dave? Do you think they have found their happy ending. Not just Penelope but all of them?" Hotch asks as he hands his friend a fresh cup of coffee.

"Yes. Look at them the battles they have fought almost dying but they made it, each and everyone of them. To happy endings." He says raising his cup of coffee.

"To new beginnings." Fran says as she looks down into the sleeping face of Leah.

THE END.


End file.
